


Любовь как средство выживания

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Stories, Our Times, Our universe, Psychology, Reality, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: «Ты должна влюбиться. Срочно! Иначе из дерьма никогда не выберешься», — сказала моя подруга, которая пять лет назад помогла мне не сойти с ума после травмы, погубившей всю мою жизнь. Подруга у меня очень умная и весьма успешная, к её советам прислушиваться всегда полезно. Но я не знаю, что такое любовь. Я за всю свою жизнь не видела даже её тени. У меня есть характер и кое-какие мозги, есть даже некоторая доля прилично продаваемого таланта, я умею хватать судьбу за глотку и вытрясать из этой мерзавки то, что надо мне. А вот с любовью у меня никак. Однако я очень хочу счастливой, комфортной, успешной и приятной жизни. А потому жди меня, любовь! Я иду за тобой.Внимание! Ознакомительный фрагмент! Главы 1-4 из 8. Продолжение у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t229.html





	1. — 1 — (редактура от 29.03.2019)

— Ты должна влюбиться. Срочно! Иначе из дерьма никогда не выберешься.  
Сказано жёстко и категорично, как о профнепригодности на проверке физической формы учащихся хореографического училища перед экзаменом.  
И голос у Ольги Ивановны ледяной, отстраняющий, будто мы не друзья, а опять педагог и ученица.  
Я поправила наушник смартфона и обвела взглядом окрестности: серая грязная улица умирающего полунищего посёлка городского типа, которой пасмурность и слякоть первых дней октября отнюдь не прибавила приятности, за левой стороной перекрёстка расположены кварталы частных домишек, за правой — панельные пятиэтажки пятидесятилетней давности, первый этаже одной из них отведён под магазин. И моё отражение в витрине киоска фастфуда: тощая среднерослая блондинка, полтора месяца назад исполнилось восемнадцать лет, лицо невыразительное и блеклое, волосы собраны в короткий хвост, одета в джинсы, свитер, куртку и кроссовки с китайского рынка. За спиной рюкзак со скрипкой и кое-какими покупками. Но самое главное в моём облике, что я обеими руками опираюсь на локтевые костыли — последствия травмы, полученной пять лет назад.  
— Ольга Ивановна, зачем? — хмуро спросила я.  
— Потому что Рождественские Встречи — это праздник любви, — всё с той же холодной жесточью сказала она. — А ты не дашь её в зал, если не будешь влюблена. Не дашь — не пройдёшь отбор. И все пять лет трудов кобелю под хвост.  
— Я актриса! — отвечаю не менее холодно и жёстко. — Что надо, то и сыграю: хоть любовь, хоть ненависть, хоть безразличие.  
И это действительно так, до травмы я на сцене побывать успела — и весьма успешно. Но Ольга Ивановна гнёт своё:  
— Это драма играет! А музыкант даёт эмоциональную энергию. Не пробьёшь ею зал — в оркестре тебе делать нечего. О сольных выступлениях тем более можешь забыть. — Ольга Ивановна добавила мягче, по-человечески: — Лиля, ты просто не знаешь условий работы. В твоей помойке их узнать неоткуда. Но когда выберешься из неё хотя бы в Москву, поймёшь, что я права.  
Я промолчала. И не потому, что согласна с Ольгуней-Зверуней, как ученицы называли Ольгу Ивановну Звереву во времена её работы в училище — требовала она много и жёстко. Но и обучала чрезвычайно хорошо, Зверева — один из лучших балетных педагогов в мире. Соответственно, сферу шоу-бизнеса она знает гораздо лучше моего. А там очень много подводных камней и важных факторов, о которых я даже не подозреваю. Так что, какими бы глупыми и странными ни казались слова Ольгуни, а лучше не спорить и принять информацию к сведению.  
Я поковыляла к кварталу частного жилья, в дом своей второй взрослой подруги. А Ольгуня сказала:  
— Самая великая и вечная любовь живёт три месяца, так что в Рождественские Встречи укладываемся. Сразу великая и вечная у тебя не получится, на это любовный опыт нужен, но обычная, на недельку, прокатит вполне. Сама сразу поймёшь разницу.  
Я хмыкнула недоверчиво:  
— У нас в школе девчонки со своей первой любовью сразу великую и вечную получали аж на весь учебный год. Или хотя бы на всю четверть.  
— У них много безделья, а потому мало мозга. И балующие родители, которые гарантированно будут оплачивать деточкам образование и искать работу. Когда человеку нечего делать и не о чем думать, то гормоны и половое влечение, во имя престижа и ублажения самомнения названные великой и вечной любовью, становятся единственным, чем пустой человек может наполнить свою никчёмную жизнь и безмозглую голову. Но ты — совсем иная песня. Тебе надо влюблённости учиться, как в своё время училась чтению. Не научишься — не получишь полный объём нужного для успешного выступления эмоционального заряда. Ты очень устойчивая и зрелая. Это полезно только для контрактов и быта. А для игры необходимо отрастить детскость и лёгкость.  
— Не оспорить, — ответила я.  
В хореографическом училище с девяти лет работаешь по шесть часов в день — это помимо школы, она тоже есть в полном объёме, а по мере обучения и школьная, и хореографическая нагрузка только увеличиваются. Так что пахоты много, а слышишь только о том, что если хочешь получать за каждый отыгранный спектакль по тридцать тысяч минимум, то надо оттачивать технику, наращивать эмоциональную пробивку зрителя, держать форму и внимательно читать контракт, чтобы не киданули с такими важными вещами, как страховка по травме, наличие массажа, квалификация массажистов, плата за сверхурочные, служебная квартира, машина и многое другое. Да и тридцать тысяч разные бывают: те, что в евро и в долларах, несопоставимы с теми, которые в рублях. И старость можно проводить тоже по-разному. Австрийские Альпы, болгарское взморье и Зажопинск очень сильно отличаются. А главное, надо помнить, что ваша балетная жизнь закончится чрезвычайно быстро, никому не нужным старым хламом вы станете всего лишь в тридцать пять лет. Пусть для обычного мира тридцать пять или даже сорок лет — это молодость, как раз в это время обычные женщины начинают задумываться о том, чтобы выйти замуж и завести детей, у мужчин это происходит ещё позже, но у них у всех есть карьера, профессиональный авторитет и прочие составляющие социальной состоятельности. А балетным новую жизнь придётся начинать с нуля, будучи никем и ничем. У зрителя память как у бабочки-однодневки. Это сегодня вы Майи Плисецкие и Рудольфы Нуреевы, вас боготворят миллионы, а завтра о вас вспомнят, только если балетная энциклопедия случайно под руку подвернётся. И лишь от количества нулей на банковском счёте зависит, насколько успешно вы займёте хорошее место в новой жизни.  
Поэтому неудивительно, что, оказавшись в тринадцать лет в обычной школе, я не могла общаться со сверстниками — о чём взрослому человеку говорить с младенцами? К счастью, есть интернет, поэтому в одиночестве я не осталась.  
— Так что влюбляйся! — сказала Ольга Ивановна. — Любовь — такой же инструмент артиста как ноги, голос или скрипка.  
— И в кого мне влюбиться прикажете? — поинтересовалась я с ядовитой злостью. — Сами сказали: это помойка. Контингент соответствующий.  
Ольгуня-Зверуня рыкнула в ответ так, словно хотела назвать меня дебилкой:  
— Я сказала «влюбись», а не «заведи постоянные и серьёзные интимные отношения» и тем более не «выйди замуж». Разницу между этими понятиями десять лет как пора понимать! Влюбляйся в артиста, в топ-модель, в спортсмена-чемпиона…  
— Я что, тупая курица?! — возмутилась я. — Это оскорбление!  
— Ты же не собираешься бегать за ним в толпе фанаток, — успокаивающе проговорила Ольгуня. — Тебе любовь нужна. Страсть, переживания, полёт… Так что, Лилечка, влюбляйся, и побыстрее!  
— Как будто это может быть по заказу! — продолжала возмущаться я.  
— Это трудно, — согласилась Ольга. И тут же добавила с напором: — Но возможно. Артисту вообще необходимо постоянно быть в состоянии влюблённости. А потому, если хочешь выбиться в свою настоящую жизнь — учись влюбляться по заказу! Для начала потрахайся как следует. От пениса не требуется интеллекта, душевности и манер, а приличную физику тела даже в помойке найти несложно. Главное, технику безопасности соблюдать. Кончи хорошенько, и в посторгазменном состоянии посмотри мелодраму посопливее или крутой боевичок, это как к настроению будет ближе. Главное, чтобы там был красивый и сексапильный парень в роли романтического героя. Любовь появится. Не с первой попытки, но будет.  
Звучало это полным бредом. Но спорить не было ни желания, ни сил — я порядком устала, отыграв полтора часа на дне рождения одного из местных коммерсантов. Деньги он заплатил, по меркам посёлка, неплохие, однако и нервы помотал прилично. Так что мне не до дискуссий.  
— Я подумаю, Ольга Ивановна, — ответила я ей.  
— Думать будешь при заключении контрактов! — жёстко сказала она. — А сейчас делай!  
Ольгуня оборвала связь. Я пожала плечами и проковыляла оставшиеся сто метров до ворот дома Марии Петровны.  
А едва вошла в дом, как его хозяйка и моя учительница музыки, пухленькая и шустрая старушка семидесяти лет, серебристо-седые волосы неизменно собраны в высокую царственную кичку, сказала:  
— Приходила твоя мать.  
С родственниками у меня отношения сложные. Достаточно сказать, что мать, забирая меня из больницы, горлопанила на весь холл: «Додрыгоножилась до костылей?! Сидела бы дома как все, была бы в порядке! Кто тебя теперь замуж возьмёт, калеку?!».  
Дед вообще с порога спросил, порченная я или нет, ведь в балете сплошной разврат, с малолетства блудить начинают. А шалаву и на цепи не удержишь, будет гулять и семью перед соседями позорить.  
— Чего ей надо? — с закипающим раздражением буркнула я вслух и стала снимать куртку, кроссовки.  
— Зубравины опять сватаются.  
— Да когда же эти дебилы успокоятся?! — разозлилась я.  
Единственный наследничек Зубравиных старше меня на десять лет, не особо развит умом, имеет буйный нрав и сызмальства прикладывается к спиртному. Поэтому, несмотря на богатый, по местным меркам, статус, у Зубравиных не было шанса заполучить под своего Димочку бесплатную домработницу. А потому, едва я приехала домой, Зубравины пришли свататься, обещали деду материальную поддержку до моего совершеннолетия и после свадьбы. Едва дед, мать, дядька по матери и тётка, его жена, это услышали, как стали готовить меня Димке в жёны, заявляя, что для калеки такой брак — сказочная удача.  
К счастью, права оказалась Ольга Ивановна, когда сказала мне, десятилетней, рыдающей из-за звонка домой, который в очередной раз обернулся руганью и унижением, что родство по крови не делает людей семьёй и близкими. И что зачастую чужие будут ближе и роднее биологической семьи.  
Так и случилось. Когда в шестнадцать лет после изнасилования мне понадобился аборт, Ольга Ивановна сразу же прислала деньги, а Мария Петровна нашла в городе врача частной клиники, которая сделала для несовершеннолетней чистку со всеми наркозами, антибиотиками и прочими жизненно важными вещами, но без регистрации, а значит и без согласия родителей, которые ни за что не дали бы разрешения. Не помоги мне старшие подруги, жизнь моя сейчас была бы куда как б ** _о_** льшим дерьмом.  
Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, иначе говоря, наступил возраст сексуального согласия, а значит трахнувшего меня не посадили бы в тюрьму, родители и Зубравины подсунули мне на новогоднем застолье снотворное. А Димка трахнул. И не скрывал своего подвига, сразу, едва я очнулась, сообщил, что никуда теперь от него не денусь, так что хватит паспорт прятать, после праздников он ведёт меня в ЗАГС.  
Я сдуру не побежала тишком в полицию, а подняла визг, что посажу их всех за групповое изнасилование. В итоге дед запер меня в кладовой, сказал, что выйду оттуда только Димкиной женой и что калеке надо благодарной быть вечно, если нашлись те, кто не побрезговал такую взять в семью.  
Пришлось притвориться согласной, даже прощения попросить, чтобы появилась возможность добраться до телефона — дура была, знаю, мобильник надо всегда при себе держать, но у меня всё же получилось добраться до телефона и отправить Марии Петровне всего одно слово «Помогите!».  
Она пришла быстро и с участковым. А по совету Ольги Ивановны, которой я позвонила сразу, как появился участковый, я добавила, что не только заявляю на родственников и Зубравиных, но и в интернете расскажу, какие они сволочи. Мне стыдиться нечего, это им позорно должно быть! Зубравины сразу же предложили откупные, весьма немалые: такие деньги две трети населения посёлка и думать не смели накопить. По подсказке Марии Петровны и при поддержке Ольги Ивановны я увеличила откуп до стоимости более-менее приличной скрипки — полторы тысячи евро — и приняла сделку. Всё равно по суду шансы на победу были невелики, потому что мои родственнички в один голос твердили, будто объявят меня пожирательницей «колёс» и потаскухой. И суд поверит им, а не психичке, которая из родного дома ушла в интернат дрыгоножеством заниматься. К тому же родственники напомнили, что такие процессы уже были, их даже по телевизору показывали, и ни трахнувшего, ни соучастников не посадили потому, что «Этим шалавам брак законный предлагали! Судьи им велели замуж идти». Я напомнила, что кроме районного суда есть областной, куда можно подать апелляцию. Дед завопил, что я сама, калека квёлая, от нервов сдохну в процессе, а тут могу женой стать, в богатую семью войти и своему Роду помочь. В части «сдохнуть» дед был прав, тогда моё здоровье было намного слабее нынешнего, судебной нагрузки могло и не выдержать, однако я собрала гнев, ярость и ненависть в кучку, оперлась на них, как на костыли, и пообещала, что это не помешает им всем пойти зону топтать. Пустая угроза, это все понимали, я рисковала просто не дожить даже до подачи апелляции, однако скандала из-за первого судебного процесса или хотя бы из-за следствия и Зубравины, и мои родственнички боялись. И предложили сделку. Я её приняла. На войне как на войне — не можешь победить врага, так хоть заставь отступить и трофей с него сдери. А хоть сколько-то пригодный для сцены инструмент мне жизненно необходим.  
Всё это было мерзко. Пусть изнасилование как таковое следа в психике не оставило — я просто не помнила, как это было, не осознала, как отнимали у меня контроль над моим телом, но предательство ударило всем своим весом, и пережить было трудно. Димка поимел только тело, а родственники основательно растоптали душу.  
И всё же я выстояла. Цеплялась за свою злость, ярость и ненависть как за спасательный круг, и выплыла из омута.  
Жить я с того дня стала у Марии Петровны. А деду и Зубравину-старшему специально позвонила и сказала, что прыгала с крыши сарая до выкидыша. И пусть такой вид аборта, в отличие от безвредного клинического, грозит бесплодием, но лучше вообще без детей, чем мучиться всю жизнь с выродком, которого заделал говнюк. Поэтому пусть соберут свои убогие мозги в кучку и осозн ** _а_** ют, что никто и никогда не заставит меня сделать то, чего я не хочу. И если ещё кто-нибудь ко мне сунется, сядет вся их вонючая шайка.  
Родственники и Зубравины-старшие заткнулись, но Димка пришёл через неделю, сказал, что в поселковом совете мой паспорт восстановили по утере и тут же поженили меня с Димкой, так что я теперь Зубравина и должна идти под супружеский кров.  
— Ты идиот! — сказала я Димке. — Значение у штампа в паспорте как у плевка, он не даёт мужу никаких прав на жену! Муж даже прикоснуться к жене без её разрешения не может, это уголовное преступление, если жена заявит в полицию, муж сядет в тюрьму. И тем более не нужно согласие мужа, чтобы жена поехала за границу, заключила коммерческую сделку или проабортировалась. Даже для развода согласие мужа не требуется! Не согласен разводиться сам — суд разведёт его принудительно после трёхмесячной отсрочки.  
После этого я поехала в город, пошла к адвокату и подала с его помощью заявление в прокуратуру. Одно дело, когда надо доказать изнасилование, и совсем другое, когда речь идёт о подлоге государственных документов. Вскоре выяснилось, Димка всё наврал. Даже при всей чиновничьей продажности, цветущей буйным цветом в нашей стране, на такую глупую сделку не пошло ни поселковое начальство, ни районное — истинную цену брачному свидетельству они понимали прекрасно. Как тяжесть проблем, которые на них свалятся, если новобрачная обратится в суд. Похищения невест и принудительный брак работают только там, где сама девушка считает, будто насилие позорит её, а не насильника, и что свадьба может всё исправить.  
В итоге Димка заплатил штраф за мелкое хулиганство. И ходили слухи, что Зубравин-старший его выпорол. А меня все оставили в покое.  
Я дотянула до совершеннолетия, и теперь могла уехать куда захочу, никто не объявит меня в розыск как ребёнка, сбежавшего из дома, не поставит за отъезд под надзор соцслужбы и полиции.  
И я подала заявку на конкурс для музыкантов-любителей. Учиться в детской музыкальной школе не получилось, а значит музучилище и консерватория не для меня. Чисто теоретически, по закону о профессиональном образовании, туда могут принимать кого угодно, даже в информационном листе о вступительных экзаменах пишут «Абитуриент должен иметь диплом о среднем специальном профессиональном музыкальном образовании либо иметь музыкальную подготовку в его объёме», но на практике из самоучек поступают только вокалисты — им почему-то самоподготовка в виде занятий с репетитором или в пришкольном музклубе позволена. А самообученных инструменталистов приёмная комиссия заваливает на первом туре, задавая вопросы, предназначенные как минимум для тех, кто окончил первый курс их заведения. Ещё без диплома ДМШ поступают те странные люди, которые собираются стать музыковедами — теоретическими рассуждателями о музыке. Для чего такое нужно и где этим можно заработать — загадка. Я, сколько ни трясла интернет, не нашла сферы применения такой специальности. А, ещё вспомнила: в некоторых училищах и консах с одним только аттестатом общеобразовательной школы можно учиться организации концертов, работе агента при артистах и тому подобному. Вот это имеет смысл, поскольку сфера деятельности специфическая, обычный факультет менеджмента не разбирает множество важных деталей, присущих шоу-бизнесу.  
Так что я в пролёте. Однако есть и другие пути добиться нужного.  
В посёлке имелся Клуб Культурного Досуга, а в нём работала профессиональная учительница музыки. Специализация, правда, фортепиано, а я в училище по музобразованию выбрала скрипку, но у скрипачей фортепианная игра идёт вспомогательным предметом, так что всё равно нужны были уроки. Главное, что сам факт учёбы в Клубе позволял мне сидеть там после школы весь день и домой не показываться аж до восьми вечера. А скрипичные уроки я брала онлайн — в Клубе был интернет, Мария Петровна и директриса проявили понимание. И они же научили меня спрятать паспорт, как только я его получу. Хватало случаев, когда перед отъездом на конкурс или на городскую работу родственники или претенденты в женихи сжигали паспорт девушек. Восстановить его несложно, но это время, а конкурс, рабочее место и тому подобные вещи ждать не будут.  
На конкурс как таковой я не надеялась — и сам по себе он разве что тщеславие тешит, а работы не приносит никакой, и много было слухов о купленности мест, но у конкурсантов есть очень дешёвая койка в хостеле, гораздо дешевле обычной, потому что половина оплачена устроителями, столь же дешёвое питание, а потому даже с моими убогими накоплениями можно прожить в Москве то время, которое необходимо для экзамена на грант благотворительного фонда, позволяющего учиться в Музыкальной Академии в Австрии или в США. Для европейских музыкальных университетов не нужен диплом ДМШ, они принимают и тех, кто брал частные уроки.  
У меня имелись собственные заработки, которые позволяли быть независимой от родственников, но на это проживёшь только в посёлке. Даже для ближайшего городишки денег не хватит, потому я и не обращалась в суд за эмансипацией от матери и неизвестно где пребывающего, однако имеющего опекунские права отца — не дали бы.  
А имея на руках грант, я, пусть и вылетевшая из конкурса, могла получить на нём место в выступлениях его гостей, а значит дебютировать как приглашённая артистка. Пусть гостям и не платили, это было благотворительным выступлением, но если приглашённые гости-грантовики выступят успешно, то гарантированно получат участие в концертах, которые устраивают Музыкальные Академии, направления на лучшие музыкальные конкурсы. Иначе говоря, моя карьера начнётся вместе с обучением. Высот она не достигнет, но постоянную работу после выпуска ещё как обеспечит. А это главное. На работу, да ещё постоянную, музыканту устроиться очень тяжело.  
Грантовиков на гостевые выступления пригласят не всех, там тоже будет конкурс, но в нём шансов на победу было гораздо больше, поскольку устроителям придётся оглядываться на тот самый фонд и зарубежную прессу, пишущую о работе фонда.  
Я прекрасно понимаю степень собственного дарования и осозна ** _ю_** , что после Академии буду утром репетировать в третьем составе оркестра провинциального концертория, не имея шанса на выступление, а вечером пилить скрипку в пабе, но это намного доходнее и лучше, чем сидеть в хлебном ларьке в нашем поганом посёлке или, при максимальном везении, стать офисным планктоном в ближайшем и не менее поганом городе. Но даже если у меня получилось бы стать музыкантом в Москве, то Австрия или США всё равно гораздо комфортнее, выгоднее и разумнее.  
Поэтому надо срочно разбираться с советом Ольги Ивановны о том, что нужно влюбиться. Хотя бы выяснить для начала, полезное она посоветовала или поддалась предрассудку, без любви действительно нет жизни или всеобщая озабоченность любовью — одно из массовых заблуждений.

 

* * *

Мария Петровна говорила, что после изнасилования надо обязательно позаниматься нормальным сексом, вытрахать из себя весь пережитой кошмар, обкончаться до одури, чтобы дальше ничего не мешало полноценной половой жизни, без которой ни работать успешно, ни отдыхать с удовольствием невозможно.  
И хотя лечиться мне надо было от последствий предательства, а не от сексуального насилия — оно, повторю, прошло мимо, ни телесных, ни душевных воспоминаний о нём из-за снотворного не осталось, тогда как от предательства всё болит до сих пор и кошмары снятся — я послушалась. И даже понадеялась, что, пользуясь терминологией Марии Петровны, удастся вытрахать из себя шок и ужас, оставленные предательством.  
К предстоящему лечению я отнеслась серьёзно и ответственно: скачала из интернета учебники по сексу и принялась изучать теорию. В ход пошли все доступные материалы — и древние, начиная с Камасутры, и современные исследования сексологов. Я обстоятельно вникла в предмет и поехала в город в ночной клуб за практической реализацией полученных знаний. В том, что желающих составить мне компанию будет в избытке, я не сомневалась — если сесть у барной стойки, вклиниться в паузу между двумя музыкальными записями и сыграть на скрипке весёленькую танцевальную импровизацию, то поклонников вокруг соберётся целая толпа, выбирай любого. И костыли с хромотой на обе ноги не помеха. Музыка творит чудеса. А я умею творить музыку.  
Не скажу, что сексуальная проба закончилась плохо. Чилаут клуба оказался удобным, парня я нашла симпатичного, презерватив он использовал без возражений, в губы целоваться тоже не лез, делать всё для девушки нужное, делал. Удовлетворение я получила. Но ехала домой и думала: ну вот почему люди из-за секса так с ума сходят? Слабенькое ведь удовольствие, пресное. До травмы я успела потанцевать для отчётных концертов, так там адреналина, дофамина и эндорфинов было куда как больше. Да и от успешных экзаменов кайф гораздо круче. Танец, как и спорт, довольно быстро и сильно подсаживает на себя именно сильными гормональными выбросами, которые очень и очень приятно ударяют в мозг. А в сексе и близко ничего подобного не было. Приятненько, но не настолько, чтобы ради этого ехать в город. Типа того, как если мороженое продаётся в киоске на ближайшем углу, то его очень даже можно съесть. Но если надо идти два квартала, то провались оно совсем — другие вкусняшки найдутся. С балетом всё было иначе. Когда я осознала, что танцевать больше не смогу, хотелось умереть, поскольку было очевидно: такого кайфа не существует нигде. Неудивительно, что отчисленные из хореографических училищ и спортшкол нередко совершают самоубийство, спиваются или подсаживаются на наркотики. Научиться жить без кайфа очень трудно, тут психотерапевт нужен. Меня спасло только то, что первый, самый трудный период, я провела в больнице, а значит под присмотром тех, кто помешали бы мне убить себя, а ещё я была вдали от шкафа с водкой и от денег, которые можно украсть у родни на наркотики. Ну и Ольга Ивановна часто звонила, советовала побольше играть на скрипке. Помогло. Я даже по вечерам для нашего и соседнего отделения играла, пациенты говорили, что это помогает пережить ещё один день и ещё одну ночь, дотерпеть от вечера до вечера. Поэтому медперсонал не мешал, даже перекладывал меня на каталку и вывозил в холл и нашего, и соседнего отделения.  
Но речь не о том. Сексуальные встречи у меня были ещё несколько раз с другими, я добросовестно довела эксперимент до конца. Некую приятность получила. Однако так и не поняла, чего тут такого особенного. Да и нафига вообще это мне надо.  
Ладно, возможно, я от природы асексуальна. Но ведь и асексуалы влюбляются. Просто не трахаются, у них это как-то иначе происходит.  
Я поискала в интернете, как именно. Спасибо училищу, французский и английский там натаскивали хорошо. Немецким я занялась в больнице, когда Ольга Ивановна рассказала о грантах и моих возможных перспективах выбраться из дерьма.  
Это я к тому, что найти адекватную, созданную профессиональными сексологами информацию, труда не составило.  
Оказалось, что у асексуалов много задушевной дружбы, любовь тоже вся дружеская, а вот той самой любви-страсти, которая мне якобы нужна, у них нет. Не требуется она им, как тигру не нужен клевер, а корове мясо.  
Но поиск был не зря. Я нашла исследования о людях, которые так увлечены своей работой или хобби, влюблены в них, что им все остальные любови и нафиг не спёрлись.  
Вот это я понимала. Сама так же любила балет.  
Мать засунула меня в училище временно, только потому, что боялась лишения родительских прав из-за отвратительных жилищных условий: дом, который дед гордо именовал «фамильным», практически разрушался от старости. Надо было набрать денег хотя бы на видимость ремонта, а детей на период накопления требовалось засунуть куда угодно, к любым родственникам. Тётка увезла кузину с кузеном к своей матери, мою одиннадцатилетнюю сестру удалось сбагрить на остаток лета и всю первую четверть к какой-то дальней родне — практически в батрачки, а меня, девятилетнюю, девать было некуда. Но в августе проводится дополнительный набор в хореографическое училище, и кто-то посоветовал матери попробовать отдать меня туда — всё равно это предполагалось только до окончания ремонта.  
Я ревела, не хотела, обещала убежать, но как-то очень быстро втянулась, перестала упрямиться, заработала по-нормальному, и почти сразу после этого оказалась у центра средней палки, иначе говоря, встала у середины центральной из трёх стен, к которым прикреплены балетные станки. Это было место для самой одарённой и перспективной ученицы. И когда мать приехала меня забирать, я от неё убежала к станку и вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой. Отпустить палку и выйти из танцкласса меня уговорили только после того, как пригласили вызванного из-за материных криков соцработника, который предъявил удостоверение и показал оставленную матерью расписку, что я могу учиться дальше.  
Возможно, роль сыграло то, что д ** _о_** ма я была никем, дочерью дочери-неудачницы, а тут стала примером для подражания. А может, успела подсеть на гормональные выбросы. Но танцкласс всегда становился утешением в любых неприятностях. Там я была Лилией Маруниной, гордостью курса, а не Лилькой-обузой.  
Но балет — дверь закрытая. Слишком мало времени прошло после крушения всех планов и надежд. А скрипку я хотя и освоила весьма успешно, но той страсти, которую разжигал во мне танец, она не вызывала.  
Я поразмыслила о том, что ещё любила или могла бы полюбить.  
И наткнулась на пустоту. Четыре года бешеной пахоты в танцклассе: вскоре после визита матери я попросила о дополнительных занятиях — что-то внутри меня хотело много большего и совершенного, чем есть. А ещё бешено припекала жажда первенства, побед в конкурсах, торжества над соперницами, стремления заполучить добычу-приз. И эти чувства очень хорошо поощрялись педагогами. После травмы последовали пять лет терзания скрипки и фортепиано, чтобы довести бездарную себя до приличного уровня. Ни на что другое времени просто не было. Я даже до своего эксперимента ни с одним мальчиком ни разу не поцеловалась, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Димка не в счёт, понятное дело.  
Ну что ж. Придётся срочно познавать мир и искать в нём то, что я могу полюбить, раз уж любовь так необходима. Всё-таки Ольга Ивановна не просто так стала педагогом в Английском Королевском балете, вырвалась из областного центра в большой мир. Если она и не умнее меня — всё же сравнения IQ не было! — то намного опытнее именно в сфере шоу-бизнеса, которую я хочу покорить.  
Я ещё немного поразмыслила и пришла к выводу, что глупо соваться очертя голову в неизвестное, а потому мир познавать надо с той области, которая мне относительно знакома — с искусства. Я отлично знаю ту его часть, которая принадлежит Терпсихоре и Эвтерпе. Будет логично ознакомиться с владениями Мельпомены, Талии и Полигимнии. Заодно и на территорию Клио и Каллиопы загляну, потому что исторического и эпического в драматическом театре, хоть трагическом, хоть комическом, хоть пантомимном, хватает с избытком. Как и всех остальных сфер жизни, поэтому я ещё предварительную информацию для дальнейшего познания мира получу. Уранию решила оставить на потом, а Эрато по понятным причинам шла нафиг.  
Я посмотрела, что там с областным театром драмы. Оказалось, не столь печально, как я боялась. Даже онлайновая продажа билетов была. А в холле театра принимала зрителей выставка живописи. Я заодно и туда билет купила.  
Забавно, что греки не придумали музу для живописи и скульптуры. Ведь у них были превосходные фрески, о статуях и барельефах даже говорить нечего, это до сих пор эталон. Но даже римляне, скопировавшие и дополнившие греческую мифологию, не создали музу для изобразительных искусств. Зато сделали искусством мозаику.  
Но это всё ерунда. Главное сейчас придумать, как свалить завтра в город, не попавшись на глаза родственничкам и Зубравиным.  
Однако Мария Петровна посоветовала прямо противоположное:  
— Сейчас же позвони и матери с дедом, и Зубравиным-старшим, назначь им встречу там, где удобно спрятать видеокамеру. Хотя бы тут, у меня. Я с участковым в соседней комнате посижу на всякий случай. А ты заставь их наговорить на камеру всё, что они с тобой сделали и собираются сделать. Ты теперь совершеннолетняя. Что если как родственники на алименты подадут? А это позволит закопать их в суде. Или пригрозишь выложить всё в интернет, и они до суда сами, по своей охоте подпишут отказ от претензий. Особенно ценной такая запись будет, когда ты в заграницах начнёшь хорошо зарабатывать. Там законы поумнее, судебные приказы о запрете на контакты есть, родственные связи ни к чему совершеннолетних не обязывают, поэтому от дурной родни отделаться проще.  
Я крепко сжала руки, чтобы скрыть испуг. Пробрал он меня до самых костей, до озноба. Родственнички и правда могли подкинуть такую подлянку, очень даже в их стиле. Мария Петровна ободряюще потрепала меня по плечу и продолжила:  
— Участковый сказал, что камера лучше плёночная. Для интернета плёнку оцифровать можно, субтитры на любом языке к русской речи добавить. А вот в суде плёнка ценится гораздо больше цифры, потому что подделать труднее. Пусть как законное вещественное доказательство самодельная запись и не рассматривается, но как ознакомительный материал — вполне. Особенно хорошо это действует там, где решения принимает не судья, а присяжные. Я попросила участкового купить кассету и принести камеру. Теперь тебе надо толково разговор провести. И чем быстрее ты это сделаешь, тем лучше. Кто знает, что твоя родня и Зубравины вытворят? Если о сватовстве заговорили, то явно и злодейство, для свадьбы нужно, приготовили. Тебе надо их опередить и пресечь все поползновения в зародыше. Так что зазывай сюда этих мерзавцев прямо сейчас.  
Совет был мудрым. Но пройти через всё это ещё раз… Мне даже спину и ноги заломило болью от осознания того, что предстоит пережить.  
— Лучше бы меня по-настоящему изнасиловали, — сказала я. — Когда уличная шваль в кусты утащит, это как дикому зверью на зубы попасться. Или под машину пьяного водилы. Ужасно, но это всего лишь несчастный случай. Через это можно переступить, переболеть и пойти дальше. За это можно отомстить, подав заявление в суд. А здесь моя семья превратила меня, живого человека, в вещь! И продала как вещь! А посадить их шанс мизерный, практически нулевой. Я оказалась беззащитной и поруганной там, где должна была быть в полной безопасности, где мне должны зализывать раны, а не наносить.  
— Что поделаешь, — вздохнула Мария Петровна. — Закона о защите от семейного насилия у нас нет, а оно самое страшное и калечащее.  
Она несколько мгновений помолчала, подумала и сказала решительно:  
— Но ты всё же смогла справиться. Значит справишься с чем угодно. А сейчас копи злость и ненависть. Они станут отличной поддержкой на завтра. И не только на завтра. Тебе ещё не раз и не два придётся от родни и их друзей защищаться, пока не найдёшь способ отвадить их навсегда.  
— Только если киллера нанять, — хмуро ответила я.  
— Есть способы дешевле и без риска для собственной свободы, — быстро, с напором и отчасти с испугом проговорила Мария Петровна. — И даже с выгодой для тебя. Один из этих способов — расстояние.  
— Тоже верно, — согласилась я. И даже немного успокоилась. — Чем тратиться на устранение этих тварей, лучше наживать добра себе. А они пусть корчатся от зависти до язв в желудке и по всему телу! Это будет месть намного страшнее смерти. Покойникам-то на всё плевать. А вот живыми они сами превратят себе жизнь в пытку. Поэтому я сосредоточусь на своём успехе, а эти мрази пусть и дальше жуют сопли и гниют в своей никчёмности, лени и тупости.  
— Вот! — довольно, торжествующе воскликнула Мария Петровна. — Отличный настрой! Так и держись всегда.  
А я решила, что буду не просто присылать ей деньги, я заберу Марию Петровну к себе. Как только Академию окончу и найду работу, так и заберу. А может и раньше, работу можно получить уже на третьем курсе.  
Но сначала надо выиграть грант и место в концерте. Или даже сам конкурс, чем чёрт не шутит? А потому на первом месте будет поиск того, во что я влюблюсь. Или всё же в кого? И что вообще такое любовь?  
На фоне этой проблемы предстоящий разговор с роднёй и Зубравиными стал ничего не значащим пустяком.

 

* * *

Количество театров в Нижнем Новгороде впечатляло. Тоже, казалось бы, областной центр, но никакого сравнения с нашим. Тар ** _а_** линск, главный город нашей области, выглядит деревней, разве что размерами побольше окрестных посёлков. А Нижний Новгород — вполне себе мегаполис. Не Москва, понятное дело, и даже не Питер, но всё же мегаполис. Даже метро есть и во все театры все билеты на сегодня и завтра проданы. Разве что в каком-то религиозном театре места были, но я туда не пойду, даже если билетные триста рублей заплатят мне.  
Я почесала телефоном затылок и поудобнее села на кровати в номере хостела.  
Большой город — это прекрасно. Люблю большие города, чем они больше, тем лучше. Но большой город требует немалых денег. Цены здесь несоизмеримо выше поселковых. Одни только деревенские продукты, которые фермеры продают со своих машин во дворах спальных районов, ст ** _о_** ят офигеть сколько. Но даже если покупать ту более дешёвую гадость, которую в супремаркетах называют продуктами, то моих сбережений всё равно не хватит. Точнее, до конкурса на них дотянуть можно, но тогда в конкурсные дни будет жить не на что. Одалживать у Ольги Ивановны я не хочу. Хватит того, что взяла у Марии Петровны на авиабилет.  
Строго говоря, не столько взяла, сколько она сразу после моего разговора с родственничками и Зубравиными всучила мне деньги и велела немедля ехать в аэропорт Таралинска и лететь оттуда куда денег хватит, лишь бы город был покрупнее.  
— Чем больше народа, — сказала Мария Петровна, — тем легче среди них спрятаться. Поэтому неважно, в сторону Москвы будет ближайший рейс или в сторону Сибири, лишь бы население больше миллиона. Поживёшь там до конкурса, подработку найдёшь.  
— Спрятаться? — оторопело и недоумённо спросила я. — Зачем?!  
— С этих мерзавцев, что с твоей родни, что с Зубравиных, станется и серной кислотой тебя облить. А суд скажет, что это аффект, что ты сама всех спровоцировала. Помнишь, как показывали по телевизору парня, который невесту, что год назад его бросила, облил кислотой, когда она из их деревни за иностранца замуж собралась? Его как раз по аффекту провели, получил условно. А тут ты целой толпе сволочуг поломала их мечты жить в загранице! Они о тебе без малого два года не вспоминали, а тут, едва стало известно, что тебе загранпаспорт выдали, как твоя мать, которая без одобрения деда по нужде не сходит, сразу же прибежала и заявила о сватовстве. И не говори, что родственников не пускают в Австрию или в Америку, и что ни у кого из них всех не было ни единого шанса на въезд в качестве твоего прицепа! Они слишком много себе намечтали, чтобы слышать реальность.  
— Мужа пускают вместе с женой-студенткой, — заметила я машинально, пытаясь угомонить смесь страха с растерянностью. — И детей пускают. Остальных родственников нет.  
— Плевать они хотели на то, что может быть, а что нет, — с досадой и злостью на чужую алчность и тупость сказала Мария Петровна и убежала в кладовку, принесла огромный брезентовый рюкзак старинного вида и сунула его мне. — Покойный муж с ним на рыбалку ходил. Он хоть и потрёпанный, но крепкий. Бери только самое необходимое, нет времени на сборы. Чтобы кислоту раздобыть или на избиение решиться, время надо. Пусть и мало, но надо. Так что Артём тебя прямо сейчас в аэропорт отвезёт.  
Участковый, крепкий парень тридцати пяти лет, кивнул.  
— Надо поспешить. Всякое возможно. Гнилые людишки.  
Я не спорила, стала резво собирать вещи. От родственничков и Зубравиных действительно можно ожидать любой подлянки. А Мария Петровна смотрит репортажи из зала суда, так что знает о подлянках побольше моего. Участковый вообще с их последствиями работает.  
Хотя и удивляло, что к мечтам об отъезде присоединился дед. Он люто ненавидел тех, кто уезжает из посёлка. Орал о предательстве родной земли, о том, что будет с посёлком, если все из него уедут. Каждый раз, когда дед видел, как кто-то уезжает из посёлка или слышал речи об отъезде, то заводился вопежом и руганью надолго, часа на два-три, и однажды терпение у меня лопнуло, я сказала, что поскольку посёлок не старается быть достойным того, чтобы налогоплательщикам хотелось в нём жить, пусть издохнет, естественный отбор не ошибается, и потому обезлюдевших городов и деревень по миру полно. Дед тут же взбеленился, как бешеным псом укушенный, и влепил мне такую пощёчину, что с ног сбил. А ещё дед дважды не позволил своему сыну получить хорошую работу в Таралинске, грозил проклятием, если тот уедет. Дядька каждый раз пугался и оставался.  
Когда я деду об этом напомнила, он такие проклятия принялся изрыгать, что участковый выбежал из комнаты Марии Петровны в гостиную. Вся шобло-компания тут же заверещала, что я их пытаюсь подставить и оклеветать, но удрала со скоростью ветра.  
И тогда Мария Петровна велела мне уезжать.  
— А как же вы? — испугалась я.  
— А меня тут не было. Я часа через два вернусь из Белодеревска и узн ** _а_** ю от соседей о твоём самоуправстве.  
Белодеревском называется райцентр, ближайший к нашему посёлку городишко, поэтому алиби было вполне приличным. Мария Петровна решила поехать со мной и с Артёмом на полицейской машине, легла на заднее сиденье и прикрылась покрывалом, как будто там лежит тюк с барахлом: пусть все видят, что с моим отъездом дом опустел. А когда мы проезжали мимо Белодеревска, Мария Петровна вышла из машины и вернулась в посёлок автобусом.  
Хитрость удалась как нельзя лучше. Когда я вечером позвонила Марии Петровне, она со смехом рассказывала, во что превратился мой разговор с роднёй и Зубравиными в изложении соседей.  
Заодно и билеты на завтра в театр было кому отдать — Мария Петровна обрадовалась случаю развеяться.  
Запись тоже получилась что надо. Я вчера успела её оцифровать и посмотреть — кассету прокрутить было негде, а видеофайл скинули мне в почту. На телефоне и ноутбуке смотри, сколько хочешь.  
Всё это хорошо, однако работу, а значит и деньги, раздобыть не помогает. Я обзвонила половину ресторанов, ночных клубов и баров, где была живая музыка, скрипач им был нужен, но только нормальный, а не инвалид, распугивающий своим видом клиентов.  
Досадно, хотя и ожидаемо. Если из-за костылей и неэстетичного сценического вида меня не взяли в музыкальную школу-интернат, то в развлекательных заведениях я тем более не нужна.  
Попробовать в ночную фастфудню устроиться? Там студенты работают, текучка кадров мощная. Я поискала сайты нижегородских фастфуден. Вакансии имелись, причём одно место было рядом с хостелом. Но на собеседование надо ехать в головной офис. Надеюсь, там костыли никого не напугают.  
Впрочем, есть ещё лепщицы пельменей, которые работают сидя. И вакансий там всегда полно.  
Фастфудчики оказались без комплексов, работу я получила на весь срок ожидания начала конкурсного отбора. К работе надо было приступать сегодня ночью.  
По дороге к остановке я зашла в примеченный ранее антикварный магазин — в окно было видно скрипки, мне стало любопытно.  
А в салоне нос к носу столкнулась с Танькой Ситниковой, моей соседкой по станку. В дотравматический период, ясное дело. После отчисления я ни с кем из училища не встречалась, не общалась в сети. Меня для всех сразу же не стало вообще, как если бы я умерла.  
Но это естественный ход жизни. Я тоже с отчисленными не общалась, не было ни тем для разговоров, ни времени.  
— Лилька! — изумлённо охнула Танька. Выглядела она отлично: чёрные волосы уложены в стильную причёску, смуглая кожа прекрасно ухожена, дорогая брендовая одежда. Танька и в детстве была хорошенькой, а сейчас стала настоящей красавицей.  
— Ты работаешь тут или с гастролями? — заинтересовалась я.  
То, что Танька танцует, было очевидно: слишком характ ** _е_** рно держит ноги, руки, спину и голову, такое бывает только при работе. У неимеющих профессиональной загрузки форма теряется практически мгновенно. Я имею ввиду не то, что она в балетной позе стояла. Нет, стояла обычно, как все люди, но эта колдовская грация и шик держания тела! Такое есть только у полноценно занятых классических танцовщиков, за него им и деньги платят, причём сумма равна количеству грации и шика. Танька должна быть примой.  
— Ты что, досрочно закончила стажировку? — догадалась я.  
— Да — гордо ответила Танька. — Рекламу «Жизели» в местном театре видела? Я в числе тех самых приглашёных московских артистов.  
— Молодец, — вполне искренне одобрила я. Танька была неплохой девчонкой, талантливой, и хорошо, что не позволила себя затереть вдали от хороших ролей. — Как давно ты в столице?  
— Со второго полугодия пятого класса. Как Ольгуня-Зверуня после первой четверти уехала, девчонкам в училище стало делать нечего. У пацанов ещё оставался педагог, а у нас... — Танька вздохнула, махнула рукой и сказала: — Правильно нам говорили, что не понимаем своего счастья. Ладно ещё, у меня получилось в МГХУ перевестись, а то прости-прощай, балет. Люська вообще в Вагановку свалила, ещё в середине второй четверти. Из шестиклассников — Наташку родители в Лондон со второго полугодия увезли, Верка и Светка тут оказались, в Нижнем, теперь Монну и Зюльму танцуют. Остальные перспективные тоже разбежались кто куда, даже не помню, кто где.  
— Ты Жизель или Мирта? — заинтересовалась я.  
— Жизель. Но Мирту мне дают в Казани. Так что у меня две отличные строчки в резюме, — довольно ответила Танька, смакуя свой успех.  
Строчки и правда были суперские, роли одни из самых трудных как танцевально, так и актёрски.  
— Но если речь о резюме, — поняла я, — то собралась в Европу или в Штаты?  
— Да, забрезжила перспективка. Надо набирать бонусы. Большой и Станиславского — это круто, однако без гастролей себя фиг проявишь. Именитые старухи между собой роли поделить не могут, куда там недавним стажёркам! В резерве всю жизнь можно просидеть.  
— Это точно, — кивнула я. — Конкуренция у вас лютая.  
— Ещё какая! — согласилась Танька. И вспомнила о вежливости: — А ты как?  
— Скрипку пришла купить, — неведомо зачем решила порисоваться я. Как будто по одежде не видно, в какой жопе мои дела. Но отчаянно хотелось хотя на несколько мгновений побыть не ушлёпищем, а человеком.  
Танька посмотрела недоверчиво, однако я успешно — надеюсь! — сохранила невозмутимый вид и попросила продавца рассказать о скрипках. Он оглядел меня презрительно, но посмотрел на красавицу Таньку, убедился, что она твёрдо настроена продолжать разговор со мной, и, дабы не разочаровать прекрасную визитёрку, стал объяснять мне, что за скрипки у него есть, слегка поддевал пальцем струны, чтобы показать звук.  
Две из пяти скрипок оказались весьма соблазнительны. Я попросила дать попробовать первую. Продавец смерил меня брезгливым взглядом и сказал:  
— У нас нет пробной игры на инструментах.  
— Слева с краю висят дрова, — ответила я. — Цена им десять баксов максимум. Это видно за километр. Вы сами назвали сей предмет инструментом для школьников. Но забыли добавить, что для школьников-двоечников. Поэтому его можете дать на пробу безбоязненно.  
Продавец фыркнул и дал Таньке скрипку со смычком. Она передала их мне.  
Я прислонилась задницей к стене, чтобы быть поустойчивее — без костылей я стоять и даже кое-как ходить могу, но получается и то, и другое плохо — собрала на плече куртку, чтобы сделать хоть какое-то подобие скрипичного мостика, позволяющего держать скрипку, не напрягая до судорог плечо, вместо подбородника положила скрученный носовой платок и стала играть Первый каприс Паганини. Судя по тому, как продавец застыл с открытым ртом и выпученными глазами, он был не чужд музыке — как минимум, регулярно слушает классику в интернете, а то и на концерты ходит. Танька изумлённо охнула, торопливо зажала рот рукой.  
Есть легенда, что однажды перед выступлением Паганини его завистники украли у него дорогую скрипку. Запасного инструмента у Паганини не имелось, концерт был обречён на срыв. Но Паганини сказал, что играет не скрипка, а музыкант, и купил за медные деньги скрипку у первого встречного бродячего скрипача — жуткие дрова сами по себе, да ещё и подпорченные дождями, ветрами, жарой, морозами и прочими спутниками бродячей жизни.  
Выступление Паганини имело ошеломительный успех, а музыкальный мир обогатился приёмом игры, именуемый «гипераккордатура», когда инструмент расстраивается специально для придания звучанию особого шарма.  
Неизвестно, правдива легенда или Паганини изобрёл гипераккордатуру преднамеренно, когда изыскивал способ придать какой-нибудь особенный облик своим выступлениям. И тем более я не претендую на равенство с Паганини. Но я профессионал. Ладно, ладно, кандидат в профессионалы. А любой кандидат в профессионалы обязан владеть приёмом гипераккордатуры.  
Я доиграла и приказала продавцу:  
— Теперь вон ту, — показала на скрипку.  
Он подчинился, принёс требуемый инструмент, забрал первую скрипку. И не потому, что убедился в моём умении пользоваться инструментом. Артист своим выступлением всегда захватывает над публикой власть, становится её царём и богом. Не можешь достигать такого эффекта — меняй профессию.  
А поскольку эффект ещё действовал, продавец выполнил мелкую команду, не думая.  
Я взяла скрипку, попробовала её голос — он оказался наивкуснейшим! — и стала играть очень подходящий к такому звучанию «La Ridda Dei Folletti» Антонио Бадзини, который чаще именуют на французский лад «La ronde des lutins». Ещё встречаются варианты «Хоровод д ** _у_** хов», «Dance of the Goblins», «Tanz der Kobolde», «Пляска ведьм» и тому подобные попытки адаптировать к знакомой слушателям-неитальянцам мифологии таких фантастических существ как фолетти, которые есть только в сказаниях Апеннинского полуострова. На мой вкус, наилучшим подобием фолетти будут эльфы — те, которые мелкие и с крылышками, или фейри, но меня никто не спрашивал.  
Конечно, «La Ridda Dei Folletti» создана для дуэта скрипки и фортепиано. И полноценно заменить своей игрой отсутствующий инструмент невозможно. Но я очень постаралась хотя бы не сильно испортить произведение.  
И тут произошла очень странная вещь. Внутри меня как будто что-то взорвалось. Было ощущение, словно лопнуло нечто, до предела переполненное. И в тот же миг скрипка стала такой же частью меня как руки, глаза или желудок. Или ноги.  
Я танцевала. Опять танцевала! Пусть по факту мои ноги были неподвижны, но танец получался не хуже, чем во время победного выступления на конкурсе, после которого я привозила в училище гран-при.  
Я опять наслаждалась вкусом победы, власти, силы, творения — всего того, чего была лишена пять нескончаемо долгих лет.  
Мелодия завершилась. Но я не насытилась. И жестом потребовала следующую скрипку.  
Теперь я играла скрипичное переложение Двадцатого ноктюрна Шопена. Тоже без жизненного необходимого фортепиано, но сейчас это было неважно. И тем более меня не интересовало, подходит ли произведение к голосу скрипки. Подойдёт! Она — часть меня, и потому идеально исполнит всё, что надо мне.  
Я не знаю, почему выбрала именно это произведение. Как и не знаю, почему среди немалого числа того, что подходило второй скрипке, я стала играть именно танец, да ещё и предполагающей архисложную хореографию. Но это не имело значения. Просто захотелось — и всё. А отказывать себе в желаниях я не буду больше никогда. Хватит! Мне хотелось после неистового веселья нежнейшей, ласковой романтики, и я её играла. А причины желания неважны. Главное — получать удовлетворение. И я брала его в полной мере.  
А в следующее мгновение опять свершилось невероятное и особенное: что-то внутри меня, безнадёжно изломанное, убитое, воскресло, сложилось в прежнюю правильную форму и расцвело, как расцветают цветы. Или как будто загорелся камин в студёную пору. Или начался рассвет после многомесячной ночи. Я опять стала сама собой. И кем-то совершенно новым.  
И мне было чрезвычайно хорошо и интересно быть этой новой Лилией Маруниной. А прежняя глупая неудачница исчезла без следа.  
Я приказала продавцу забрать скрипку.  
И вышла из магазина. А метров через десять решила позвонить работодателям и отказаться от места, потому что додумалась до заработка получше, но меня догнала Танька.  
— Ты в каком оркестре работаешь? — схватила она меня за рукав.  
— Мне всего лишь восемнадцать! Я только ещё собираюсь поступать в Академию Музыки.  
— А, ну да... — сообразила она. И тут же добавила: — Возможны всякие варианты.  
— Только не для провинциальной калеки с больной на всю голову роднёй. У меня была только одна задача и одна цель: дожить до совершеннолетия. Просто дожить.  
Танька растерянно захлопала глазами. Она была из домашних учащихся, и интернатские ходили смотреть, как родители, забирая Таньку поздним вечером домой, вытирали ей слёзы, обнимали, говорили, что она талантливая и сильная, а потому со всем справится.  
Балет — это зачастую весьма болезненно. Выворачивание и растягивание тела под экстремальный танец переносится тяжело. Результат, конечно, очень даже всего этого стоит, но если есть поддержка семьи, пережить период обучения, особенно начальный, самый обильный на боль и страшный, гораздо легче.  
Даже если просто представлять себя на месте Таньки, помогало.  
Но что важнее, я поняла, как выглядит настоящая семья, и потому никогда не назову таковой своих гадёнышей-родственничков.  
Я похлопала Таньку по предплечью и пошла к остановке.  
Меня ждала весьма непростая, но чрезвычайно интересная задача: найти ночной клуб или дневной бар максимально приличного уровня из тех, в который пустят калеку, а затем сыграть там так, чтобы предложили работу. После чего выступить в оной забегаловке настолько хорошо, чтобы прибежали представители шарашки разрядом повыше и предложили условия получше.  
Это трудно, в музыкантах тут не то что недостатка нет, а переизбыток присутствует. К тому же скрипка, в отличие от гитары и клавишного синтезатора, в развлекательных заведениях ценится крайне низко. Но эта работа необходима. Она даст не только деньги, а ещё и репетиции, которые мне жизненно важны. Даже один день без репетиций существенно снижает исполнительский уровень. И репетировать лучше в нормальном помещении, а не в холлах магазинов или даже в общественных сортирах, как я хотела раньше.  
Жизнь — это война. Но теперь у меня есть за что сражаться. Я хочу не просто выживания. Мне нужна победа.

 

* * *

— У меня менструация, — сказала я директору ночного клуба, самодовольному лысеющему пузану. — И понос от здешней еды. К тому же из-за всего этого обострилась эпилепсия, и сводит судорогой челюсть, поэтому надо срочно к врачу.  
Все три происшествия — враньё, но если этот скот вызвал меня к себе в кабинет и полез с секс-предложениями, то надо защищать все используемые для сношений отверстия. Тем более второе и третье я для секса ещё ни разу не применяла. Ханжеством и предвзятостью не страдаю, однако пробовать такой секс надо с тем, кто не только вызывает желание расширить набор ощущений и будет делать такие вещи аккуратно и осторожно, но и сможет остановиться, если они окажутся мне не по вкусу.  
Как я и ожидала, босс зашёлся в яростном рыке:  
— Вон пошла! Ты уволена!  
Далее последовали каскады матюгов, но я уже не слушала, шла к двери.  
В коридоре я выключила видеозапись на телефоне. Если нет защиты закона, то входить к начальству и чиновникам без телефонной записи нельзя категорически. В случае чего не защитишь себя, так отомстишь, выложив запись в интернет. А может, и то, и другое получится. Мария Петровна рассказывала о семикласснике, который выложил в сеть видео того, как директриса гимназии его унижала и запугивала. Разгорелся скандал, и городское управление образованием заставило директрису уволиться. А мальчик остался, в обычную школу из гимназии его выгнать не посмели. И обижать в гимназии больше никто не посмел до самого её окончания. На войне как на войне: не отбиваешься — убьют.  
С нынешним боссом драку затевать не имело смысла. Он главного не понял: таких, как он, миллионы, а я одна. Ну, пусть не одна, конечно, хороших музыкантов немало, но всё же намного меньше, чем развлекательных заведений.  
Так что я сегодня же буду играть в другом клубе за те же деньги, а он потеряет хотя бы часть публики, иначе говоря, солидный кусок прибыли: за четыре дня работы я успела обзавестись поклонниками, которые пойдут за мной в тот клуб, где будет моя игра. Тем более что я позаботилась о том, чтобы подружиться с некоторыми охранниками, и они с первого дня пишут мои выступления на телефон, чтобы я могла выложить ролики в соцсети и на видеохостинге, что тоже прибавило мне аудитории.  
Кстати, об аудитории — надо написать в соцсети о несварении из-за клубной еды и напитков. От поклонников новость перейдёт к их знакомым, и доход клуба поубавится ещё больше. Пусть я пока и живу в патологичной законодательно-правовой системе, где нельзя отсудить за домогательство кругленькую сумму, но отомстить за него всё же в моих силах. А новый босс будет посговорчивее.  
Хорошо ещё, что я работаю неофициально, по устному договору: оплата за вечер наличными и вперёд, все чаевые только мои. А сейчас я могу порадоваться облегчённой процедуре увольнения — не надо возиться с документами.  
Я забрала из шкафчика вещи, сложила их в небольшой рюкзак, надела его, оставила в шкафчике ключ и пошла к уборщице тёте Саше за скрипкой. Тёте Саше нравилось, как я играю, и ей было приятно, что я слушаю её жалобы на жизнь, и она охотно прятала скрипку в своей запираемой подсобке. Меньше риск, что дорогой инструмент украдут или сломают как коллеги-музыканты, так и обиженный на отказ босс. Да и сбежать из клуба в случае чего уборщицы помогут. Полезные люди, с ними надо дружить. И пусть я ненавижу поскулистов, любящих жаловаться, но ничего для изменения жизни к лучшему не делающих, иногда их скулёж можно и потерпеть — если полезны сами поскулисты. Получается честная сделка: я выслушиваю то, от чего все убегают, они прикрывают мне тылы.  
Я тепло попрощалась с тётей Сашей — средних лет, вполне симпатичная, но из-за унылости выглядит уродиной — и попросила передать привет её сменщице, убрала в рюкзак скрипку, и тётя Саша выпустила меня через пожарную дверь. Кто знает, что там сейчас стукнуло в голову бывшему боссу, и как, повинуясь его приказу, меня встретила бы охрана на служебном входе. А так я быстро и незаметно оказалась за пределами власти этого козла.  
В хостеле первым делом я взяла ноутбук и стала расписывать в аккаунте, почему уволилась из клуба. Завершила вопросом о том, какой клуб мне порекомендуют.  
После этого проверила личку аккаунта. Обнаружилось семь сообщений.  
Шесть от поклонников с фотографиями пенисов и предложениями о незабываемой встрече. Это в кино артистки получают от аудитории цветы, плюшевые игрушки и шоколадные наборы. А в жизни им достаются только вот такие фото. Причём, судя по тому, что лицо в кадр не попало, пенис не свой, он скопирован из какого-нибудь порно.  
Те артисты, кто хорошо зарабатывают, нанимают ассистентов, персональных помощников, секретарей — называйте как хотите — которые не только бронируют авиабилеты и номера отелей, но и читают корреспонденцию. А мне пока что надо разгребать всё это самой.  
Седьмое письмо было от Таньки Ситниковой. Я немного подумала и решила ответить. Всё же она имеет профессиональный театральный опыт, может, что полезное посоветует. Тем более что в письме был номер мессенджера, значит позвонить можно бесплатно. Я проверила через справку времени, и оказалось, что в Самаре — Танька была уже там, а не в Казани — без двадцати минут полдень. Это означает, что у Таньки как раз закончился класс: утренние занятия экзерсисами, балетный аналог спортивной тренировки. На классе отрабатывают танцевальные фигуры вообще, все, какие есть, оттачивают точность и чистоту исполнения, а на репетиции, которая начнётся через два часа, отрабатывают тот набор фигур, который задействован в сегодняшнем или завтрашнем балете. А балет-спектакль, представление, будет через два-три часа после репетиции, вечером.  
Моему звонку Танька обрадовалась.  
— Только благодаря тебе я поняла, — сказала она, — что общаться надо с музыкантами. Что певцам, что инструменталистам делить с танцовщиками нечего. А свои, балетные... Сама знаешь — натёртая перцем пачка, извёстка в гриме и битое стекло в пуантах ещё не самое страшное. А совсем без общения тяжело. В училище хотя бы какое-то подобие дружбы было. Но в театре я решила не рисковать.  
— И правильно, — поддержала я мудрое решение. — Иначе может быть много хуже мелких пакостей. Когда на улице сталкивают с лестницы, например. Мне ещё повезло, что позвоночник повреждён мало, и я своим ходом ковыляю, а не прикована навечно к постели. И что переломаны только ноги, а руки остались без травм.  
— Это родители Серебряковой сделали? — хмуро и зло спросила Танька.  
— Не знаю, — сказала я. И поняла, что боль прошла. Я могла это пережить и выстроить новый мир взамен разбитого. Мне было безразлично прошлое, и я ответила просто из вежливости: — У Серебряковой по-любому шанса на победу в отборочном конкурсе не было. Не её уровень. Хотя родителям, конечно, этого не объяснить, они почти все считают своё дитя гением. А вот из других училищ конкурентки приехали реальные. И Париж на кону стоял. Призовое место в международном конкурсе — это шанс если не остаться в парижской школе, то в любой другой европейской. Или хотя бы перевестись из провинции в Вагановку, что открывает прямую дорогу в Европу с Америкой. Так что подозреваемых легион.  
— Я ещё ревела, что у меня грипп был, и тебя мной не заменили, — хмыкнула Танька. — Сейчас, будучи взрослой, я себя хотя бы относительно защитить могу. А у ребёнка возможностей намного меньше. И на приезжую танцовщицу внимания не обращают, я же не конкурент, один раз на сцену вышла и уехала. И на конкурсы можно ездить самой, за собственный счёт, и потому проходить как отборочные туры, так и основную часть там, где устроители заботятся о безопасности участников. Знаешь, в Мюнхене я очень даже высоко оценила наличие видеокамер на каждом углу.  
— А то! — понимающе ответила я. — Это одно из важнейших условий выживания.  
И спросила о главном для меня на данный момент:  
— Как ты здесь от сексуального домогательства защищаешься?  
— Да пока не нужно было, — сказала Танька. И пояснила: — Мне в этом плане очень повезло. И в Большом, и в Станиславского, и на гастролях столько девчонок сами под дирекцию, постановщиков и олигархов лезут, что меня за этой толпой не видно. А! — воскликнула она, сообразив: — Защита, оказывается, всё же есть. Начинающие фотомодели и третий состав кордебалета настолько сильно хотят забраться под олигарха или хотя бы под постановщика, что подарки мне дарят, лишь бы только я их в свою гримёрку пустила и позволила ждать, когда в неё олигарх за автографом придёт или постановщик меня к себе позовёт. Отличный щит получается! Они так за потенциально выгодного мужика цепляются, что и постановщики, и олигархи, и директор ** _а_** обо мне тут же забывают. — Танька мгновение помолчала и добавила: — Ты ведь понимаешь, что «олигарх» — это название условно-собирательное для всех хоть сколько-то забогатевших бизнесменов и чиновников, которые считают себя богами? А учитывая, что защиты от них никакой, они не так уж и неправы.  
— Это да, — мрачно согласилась я. — Богатый и влиятельный любовник, это, конечно, выгодно, но чем придётся за него платить? Все эти олигархи и чинодралы с любовницами и жёнами обращаются как со скотом! За неделю такой связи даже здоровая девушка может инвалидом стать. Или угодить в клинику для нервнобольных.  
— Вот-вот! — горячо поддержала Танька. — И ведущие артисты, которые могут пробить тебе роль, тоже нередко не лучше. Так что я не понимаю тех, кто к ним лезет. Неужели собственная жизнь не дорога?  
— Очевидно, нет. Или у этих девиц так мало мозгов, что они не понимают опасности.  
— Это их проблемы, — сказала Татьяна. — А мне главное — дотянуть до отлёта туда, где моё «Нет» понимают сразу и отваливают навсегда. Да и не пристают вообще, ограничиваясь лёгким однократным намёком, потому что огребают за слишком сильный подкат так, что встать не могут.  
— И шансов на нормальную карьеру с заработками побольше, — добавила я. — Доходы от трансляций спектаклей в кинотеатрах и онлайн рулят, поэтому театрам выгодно искать всё новых и новых звёзд.  
— А потому надо успеть набрать значимых строчек в резюме. Стажёрка простая или имеющая опыт танцевания сложных партий, пусть и в никому неизвестной Бамфакии — это совсем разные стартовые условия.  
— Ещё как разные! — согласилась я. — Можешь через три месяца, а то и через месяц перейти в основной состав. И не во второй или третий состав, а в примы.  
— Надеюсь на это. Мне ведь надо копить деньги на инвестиционный вид на жительство для родителей. Пришло время платить долги, знаешь ли.  
— Как ни странно, знаю, — ответила я. — У меня есть один близкий человек, без которого я не выжила бы.  
— А что у тебя сегодня случилось? — спросила Танька с беспокойством. Не знаю, насколько искренним. — С чего это ты вдруг о защите от домогательства заговорила?  
Я рассказала. И добавила:  
— Сама знаешь: все хотят трахнуть не нас, а создаваемые нами образы. Трахают не танцовщиц, а Жизелей и Коппелий. Заваливая инструменталистку, мужчины имеют музыку, которая недоступна их кривым рукам и ушам. Как выглядит сама инструменталистка, не имеет значения. Особенно если развернуть её задом. Да и удовольствие от возможности сломать что-то красивое, чем восхищаются другие, тоже имеет немалое значение.  
— Вот потому, — решительно и твёрдо проговорила Танька, — я и хочу туда, где между мной и такими есть барьер. А потому можно спокойно работать. И самой выбирать себе мужчин. Если вокруг не толпятся козлы, потому что знают о том, как для них всё безнадёжно, появляется возможность спокойно выбирать хорошего партнёра.  
— Это точно, — согласилась я. — Ты уже подписала контракт?  
— Да. Вчера, онлайн. Теперь только бы до окончания рождественских каникул дотянуть. И знаешь, — медленно добавила Танька, — мы с тобой можем стать выгодны друг другу. Я в Самаре познакомилась с очень толковым начинающим хореографом, которому негде себя проявить. И он обещал найти хорошего оператора для съёмок клипа. Тоже практикант последнего курса, которому надо срочно набирать побольше очков. Я могу задержаться в Самаре ещё на два дня, и мы вполне успеем отснять материалы. Для вёрстки моё присутствие не нужно. А парни местные, по клубам в теме, один ставит танцы данс-группам, другой снимает рекламу. Они найдут тебе место там, где начальство соображает, кто из сотрудников нанят для секса, а кто — для работы.  
— Так, подожди, — сказала я. — Тебе понадобился мой аккомпанемент для танца?  
— Ты всё равно выкладываешь своё музицирование в соцсеть и на видеохостинг. Но картинка у твоих клипов — полное дерьмо. Да и звукопередача тоже. А тут будет всё профессиональное. Плюс моё имя. Татьяна Ситникова — это пусть и не супер-звезда, но всё же известная и востребованная прима. Можешь сама почитать обо мне на сайте Большого. Ты получишь отличную рекламу. Я обещаю, что твоё лицо и имя будут в клипе трижды. Ну и работу получишь. Хотя в Европе есть Академии Искусств с бесплатным обучением для иностранцев, а ты получишь стипендию на прожиток если не от Академии, то от какого-нибудь фонда культурного развития, но до Академии ещё надо доехать. И надо чем-то оплачивать еду и ночлег во время вступительных экзаменов. Или твои аккаунты приносят достаточно денег?  
Я на это хмыкнула и сказала:  
— Как ты верно заметила, картинка и звук у меня в роликах дерьмовые. А потому рекламы в мои аккаунты дают мало. Да ещё и приходилось платить моим шакалам-родственникам, чтобы не лезли, поэтому даже на лекарства оставалось вполовину меньше, чем нужно. Но иначе было не выжить. Впрочем, что было, то прошло навсегда и забыто. Поэтому к делу. Зачем тебе я? В Самаре внезапно исчезли все скрипачи?  
Танька проговорила с мечтательностью и восторгом, которых я от неё никак не ожидала:  
— То, что ты сыграла в магазине... Это была особенная музыка! Лиля, когда ты ушла, этот кобель-антиквар сказал, что никогда в жизни не видел женщины красивее тебя! И всё хотел от меня твой телефон.  
— А ты посоветовала ему поискать меня в соцсетях, и моя ежедневная пачка пенисов пополнилась ещё одним, — фыркнула я.  
— Тебе их тоже присылают? — расхохоталась Ситникова. — Да ты стала настоящей звездой!  
— Угу. Ещё с тринадцати лет, как только начала выступать в сети. Когда меня из реанимации в обычную палату перевели, Ольга Ивановна через медсестру купила мне подержанный смартфон, старый ноутбук, наидешёвейшую внешнюю звуковую карту, столь же дешёвый микрофон для акустической скрипки и прислала пароль к аккаунтам в соцсети и на видеохостинге. И к электронному кошельку, открытому на моё имя. Она сказала, что в оружие и рекламу надо превращать всё, включая загипсованные ноги и ортопедический корсет. Мои первые клипы были сняты в больнице на телефон. И как всегда, Ольгуня-Зверуня оказалась права.  
— Странно, что она вообще помогла тебе, — ответила Ситникова. — Ольгуня добротой и милосердием никогда не отличалась.  
— Она сказала, что не задумалась бы обо мне ни на секунду, не выползи я из-под лестницы на людное место сама. По её мнению, такая борьба за жизнь не только заслуживала поощрения, но и должна была стать примером. Ольгуня решила помочь мне использовать второй шанс. А поскольку на музобразовании я проявила себя выше среднего, она посоветовала мне как следует взяться за скрипку. И даже заставила училище пожертвовать для меня инструмент и устроить в музыкальный интернат. Не вина училища, что в интернат калеку не взяли. Но скрипку училище дало приличную. К счастью, она выглядела потёртой, а моя родня в скрипках ничего не понимала, и потому не продала, инструмент шёл для них по одной цене со старыми, иначе говоря, непригодными к продаже смартфоном и ноутбуком.  
— Тогда тем более сегодня же приезжай в Самару! — горячо воскликнула Татьяна. — Я заказала тебе авиабилет, если быстро поднимешь задницу, то успеешь на рейс. Из аэропорта поезжай сразу в академтеатр. Я оставлю тебе пропуск на служебном входе. К твоему приезду как раз репетиция будет заканчиваться. Поживёшь эти дни у меня. Как ни странно, мне дали приличную служебную квартиру, а не номер в говноотеле. Хотя бы кашу можно себе варить по маминому рецепту. И паровые котлетки делать из мяса, а не чёрт знает из чего. Мультиварка входит в меблировку.  
— О, повезло, — оценила я. Здоровое питание для балета столь же важно, как и для большого спорта.  
— Всё, жду! — Татьяна оборвала связь.  
Я стала быстро собирать свои немногочисленные пожитки. Хороший клип — это очень важно. Даже если не будет работы, такая реклама вполне стоит расходов на разъезды.  
Я со всей доступной для меня скоростью ковыляла к такси, когда позвонила Ольга Ивановна.  
— Видела твои выступления в клубе, — сказала она. — Значительно лучше прежнего, но по-прежнему не годится для конкурса. Ты должна влюбиться!  
Ольгуня-Зверуня оборвала связь. Я озадаченно похлопала глазами и поспешила к такси, недоумевая, что со мной не так.

 

* * *

В Самаре сбылась моя мечта — я купила хорошую электроскрипку. Реально хорошую: питание — не батарейки, а заряжаемый от розетки аккумулятор, пьезодатчик для каждой струны отдельно, индивидуальная настройка силы звучания каждой струны, углепластиковый подгрифник на четыре машинки и разные другие полезности. Прежний владелец приобрёл скрипку в Южной Корее. В Россию такие модели торговцы не привозят, поскольку товар из этой страны не раскручен, его не покупают. Если только кто, будучи на гастролях или в турпоездке, себе либо знакомым привозит, иначе никак не достать. На южнокорейскую музыкальную аппаратуру принято фыркать, как и на акустические инструменты, но последние лет десять-пятнадцать они резко набрали качества, так что зачем переплачивать за престижность звучания бренда, если то же самое можно приобрести дешевле?  
Заодно у этого же человека купила хороший, из той же Южной Кореи привезённый, микрофон для акустической скрипки и отличные профессиональные наушники. Тоже дорого, но сколько можно записывать дерьмовый звук? Делать карьеру, так делать. Картинка значения не имеет, пойдёт любая, даже просто моё фото, а вот звук должен быть если не идеальным — внестудийной записью этого не достичь, то хотя бы приличным. И без убивания времени на его доводку аудиоредакторами — это процесс долгий и кропотливый, а мне играть надо, руки развивать и технику.  
Если бы владельцу не понадобились срочно деньги, ни за что не продал бы такую отличную технику. Но вчера, когда шёл спектакль с Танюшкиным участием, я, пока не было её выходов на сцену, знакомилась с аборигенами. Танцы Танюшки были для меня очень важны: и интересно, и по балету соскучилась, и хотелось знать, каков будет уровень будущего клипа. А вот пока её не было на сцене, можно было и с контингентом пообщаться. И по ходу этого общения я узнала о продаже скрипки. И сразу же, в тот же вечер, её купила.  
Пока у Танюшки был класс, я ждала её в гримёрке и экспериментировала с электроскрипкой. Теоретически, в это время мы с хореографом и оператором должны были выбирать для Танюшки скрипичные произведения. Но у них что-то случилось, они один за другим прислали сообщения, что задержатся. Так не терять же время... Я занялась скрипкой. Всё равно звук идёт в наушники, и я никому не помешаю. Скрипка оказалась отменно хороша! Настолько хороша, что даже моя дешёвая и дрянная видеокарта её звучание не испортила, когда я попробовала запись делать.  
После того, как натешилась новой игрушкой, задумалась о её цене. На скрипку и микрофон ушли все деньги до последнего гроша. Осталась только мелочь на двухдневный прокорм, да и то если есть только лапшу быстрого приготовления. С одной стороны, нельзя было упускать случай обзавестись очень нужными вещами со скидкой, а с другой — я в прямом смысле нищебродка. Если сегодня вечером не поиграю в клубе, мне конец.  
К тому же без хорошего ноутбука и столь же качественной звуковой карты всё купленное бесполезно, а значит надо ещё денег, и немало. Хотя какой ноутбук, на еду заработать бы.  
Но договора с клубом пока нет, и неизвестно, появится ли.  
Есть ещё вариант играть на улице, но это означает убить скрипку. Хоть в акустическом, хоть в электронном варианте это очень нежный инструмент, ему комфортное помещение нужно. Даже дом моих родственничков вредно на скрипку влиял, я футляр с инструментом держала в коробке из пенопласта.  
«А если договориться с супермаркетом? — задумалась я. — Играя в отделе неликвида или маловостребованного товара, я привлеку туда людей. Всем одинаково выгодно: им продажи, мне чаевые. Всё равно, пока у Танюшки класс и репетиция, я тут не нужна. Как раз время для сделки».  
Но зашедшую с улицы калеку слушать не будет никто. Значит, надо сыграть в подходящем отделе магазина, и сделать это так, чтобы охрана не выкинула меня на улицу, а передала администрации моё имя и совет найти в соцсети аккаунт, чтобы пообщаться в личке. Номер мессенджера я собиралась давать только тем, с кем заключён контракт или есть приятельство.  
Проблема в том, что у скрипки всего четыре струны. Этого мало для одиночного выступления. У гитары шесть струн, так что вариативность мелодии много выше, есть чем держать аудиторию. С другой стороны, когда-то миннезгеры играли по кабакам на виоле, практически той же скрипке, и на жизнь зарабатывали, а публика была ненамного лучше скота.  
Правда, в наше время людей удивить, иначе говоря, привлечь их внимание и тем более заставить раскошелиться, нельзя уже ничем. Когда-то Паганини заказал себе смычок длиной семьдесят пять сантиметров — в переводе с тогдашних мерок на современные, понятное дело. И был скандал, было сенсационное звучание, был прорыв в скрипичной музыке. А сейчас это стандарт взрослого смычка, для людей ростом от ста пятидесяти сантиметров и выше. Для детишек размер скрипки и смычка идёт одна шестнадцатая от стандарта, две четвёртых и так далее до взрослых четырёх четвертей. Я до взрослой скрипки доросла в двенадцать. Многие это делают в одиннадцать.  
Да и чем можно сразить мир после джаза Ревущих Двадцатых и рокеров шестидесятых? И тем более в эпоху, когда любой десятилетка, освоивший музыкальный редактор, лепит приемлемую для слуха электронную музыку? Ноты и названия инструментов для этого знать необязательно, потому что можно использовать программные плагины и библиотеки звуков. Аудиоредактор сам переведёт всё это в нотную запись, распечатает или сделает заготовку для программы по созданию электронных книг. И плевать, что получившуюся мелодию сыграть невозможно, что она предназначена для пятирукого с семью пальцами на каждой кисти — электроника исполнит всё, а слушателям тем более безразлично, лишь бы ушам нравилось.  
Я сама, когда хотела освоить концерт для скрипки с оркестром или сонату для скрипичного квартета, переписывала нотами в аудиоредактор каждую инструментальную партию. Морочистое занятие и нудное, а звучит после всё механически, мёртво, потому что индивидуальность и живость надо дорисовывать отдельно. Но я делать этого не умела, да и древний ноутбук с его примитивной звуковой картой и слабым процессором такую работу не потянул бы. Радоваться надо было, что хоть какое-то подобие оркестра делает, есть звуковая основа для тренировки.  
А у тех детишек, о которых я говорю, техника имеется вполне приличная — она не настолько дорогая, чтобы благополучная семья затруднялась купить её ребёнку.  
Поэтому всё решают пиар-компании многомиллионной стоимости, которые пусть и не удивляют, но всё же додавливают людей до покупки.  
А вот как без пиара продать музыку?  
Однако если я максимум через час этого не сделаю, могу повеситься на струнах от новой скрипки.  
Есть, конечно, пенсия по инвалидности, и с тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, она достаётся мне, а не моим родственничкам, идёт на банковскую карточку, которую я сделала в день рождения, но эти деньги я решила тратить только в самом крайнем случае. А он пока не наступил. Я могу передвигаться и играть, а значит и заработать сумею. Тем более что на инвалидскую пенсию прожить невозможно. Но до лета там набежит сумма на авиабилет эконом-класса до Мюнхена или Вены и проживание на время экзаменов, если не выиграю грант и буду поступать на общих основаниях. Да и по гранту вряд ли получится сразу на него жить. А с такими накоплениями я хотя бы неделю протяну.  
У кого-то в коридоре проиграла на телефоне мелодия-звонок в виде минусовки из песни «Разговор со счастьем». Я щёлкнула пальцами — вот оно!  
Эту песню на всевозможных шоу не исполнял только ленивый. Но на одном уровне с Валерием Золотухиным так никто и не спел. И отнюдь не из-за того, что этот артист окончил отделение музкомедии ГИТИСа, а значит имел профессиональный оперный голос. Чисто технически таких голосов огромное количество. И даже на российской эстраде не все могут петь только фонограммой, некоторые и правда имеют полноценный вокал. Однако сделать из песни столь же яркий и интересный мини-спектакль с персонажем, в шкуре которого хочется быть, так никто и не смог. Все усердно копировали Золотухина, обряжались в какие-то дурацкие костюмы, вроде бы повторявшие давно всеми забытый фильм, в котором эта песня впервые прозвучала, но исполнение Золотухина так и не скопировали — это в принципе невозможно, каждый хороший артист уникален, иначе его не купят. И чем выше уникальность, тем больше продаваемость. А вот суррогат не возьмёт никто. Особенно сейчас, в эпоху цифровой записи и интернета, когда в любую секунду можно наслаждаться работой подлинника. И тем более надо соображать, что песня никогда не бывает связана с видеорядом, даже если на премьере её к нему прилепили. Песня — это отдельное самостоятельное произведение, поэтому каждый исполнитель должен делать из неё нечто собственное, уникальное, а не привязывать к чему бы то ни было. Сюжет у песни, конечно, будет всегда один и тот же, но ведь и Гамлета переиграли миллионы артистов. Одни и те же слова произносятся сотни лет, а люди собирают коллекции разных декламаторов, слушают под настроение то один вариант, то другой. А всё потому, что ни один хороший артист не играет Гамлета как Лоуренс Оливье, Сара Бернар или Иннокентий Смоктуновский. Все хорошие делают своего собственного Гамлета, а не копируют чужого. И тем более миллионы людей играли «Лунную сонату». И сотни миллионов покупают исполнение какого-то конкретного музыканта, игнорируя всех остальных.  
Я взяла телефон и, благо мне дали пароль от театрального вай-фая, нашла в интернете и послушала «Разговор со счастьем» в студийной записи.  
А после стала на электронной скрипке делать его переложение. Задача нехитрая, после третьего года обучения перекладывать и адаптировать на свой инструмент любую мелодию должны уметь все. Как и записывать нотами любое из услышанных произведений — минут пять-десять музыкального диктанта есть на каждом уроке после того, как выучены ноты, и мелодия с каждым разом становится всё сложнее и сложнее.  
Я сыграла песню ещё раз, попутно подправляя помарки. Вроде ничего. Теперь надо придать исполнению индивидуальность, сделать новую и уникальную историю упёртого неудачника, который, вопреки всему и всем, добился своего собственного, именно ему нужного счастья и наслаждается им по-полной, посылая всех, кто с ним не согласен, в пешее эротическое путешествие. Я подумала и решила, что лично для меня тут за основу будет хорош Питер Пэн, ищущий обретающий свой остров Небывалый.  
Электроскрипку я отложила в сторону. Она была не настолько привычна, чтобы отрабатывать на ней особый почерк исполнения. Всё же я ещё не на сто процентов адаптировалась к электронному звучанию.  
Я взяла акустическую скрипку, сосредоточилась на задуманном образе и начала играть. Скрипка опять стала частью меня, продолжением моих мыслей и чувств. Я доиграла, улыбнулась довольно.  
Хорошо, но мало. Коротенькое произведение не позволяло понять и прочувствовать процесс индивидуализации музыки, придания исполнению моего собственного почерка и шарма.  
Я стала играть «Дьявольскую трель» Джузеппе Тартини — это произведение содержит три совершенно разные по характеру части, которые гармонично переходят друг в друга. Идеальный материал для отработки стиля. И история за музыкой есть интересная.  
Джузеппе Тартини говорил, что однажды у него долго не получалось написать сонату. И когда от усталости Тартини заснул, ему приснился сон, что продал душу дьяволу. И когда тот пообещал исполнить любое желание Тартини, композитор дал дьяволу скрипку, чтобы проверить, может ли тот играть. Дьявол весьма искусно сыграл прелестнейшую сонату. А Тартини, проснувшись, бросился её записывать. По его словам, получившаяся соната была лучшим из того, что он создал.  
Эдакий музыкальный вариант таблицы Менделеева.  
Но для меня, заядлой читательницы слэша, соната была историей о том, как дьявол влюбился в гениального скрипача и принялся соблазнять его нежнейшими лиричными сонетами. Скрипач ответил на чувства дьявола, и парочка предалась бурной сладкой страсти. После чего они решили никогда не расставаться, и вдвоём поехали в те края, где всем было плевать, человек ты или дьявол. Разумеется, доехали, жили вместе долго и счастливо, дьявол стал играть на фортепиано, и у них было множество прекрасных дуэтов.  
Вообще-то, «Дьявольская трель» как раз включает в себя фортепианные элементы, но я постаралась возместить их отсутствие. На войне как на войне, надо побеждать с тем, что есть.  
Когда я доиграла, в дверь гримёрки постучали.  
Я выругалась. Как можно было забыть о том, что акустическая скрипка весьма голосиста, и потому её отлично слышно всем соседям по офису или многоквартирному дому? Я же не в поселковом клубе и не в доме Марии Петровны. Странно ещё, что сразу не прибежали со скандалом. Вот и думай теперь, как Танюшку от проблем отмазать.  
Дурочку надо играть, которая искренне думает, что тут везде звукоизоляция. Дурость показать — всегда карта беспроигрышная.  
Я скроила самую тупую физиономию, которую только могла, и открыла дверь. Физиономия, очевидно, получилась хорошо, потому что два мужика за дверью, одному лет тридцать пять, другому за шестьдесят, аж отшатнулись. Ну и костыли роль сыграли, в наших краях инвалид — это недочеловек. Молодой спросил:  
— Чья запись у вас звучала?  
Жизнь с моими говнородственничками, да и не самое лучшее отношение школьных учителей и одноклассников научила меня понимать подтексты интонаций. Как и понимать то, что скрывается за выражением лиц. Говорящий отнюдь не скандалить пришёл. Ему была нужна моя игра.  
Поэтому лучше сказать прямо:  
— Это я играла.  
И молодой, и старый посмотрели с недоверием. Молодой хотел что-то сказать, но я захлопнула дверь у него перед носом. Раз пришли, то я им нужна. А если нужна, их надо заставить почувствовать хоть какое-то неудобство — сговорчивее будут. Правда, есть риск, что они сочтут овчинку не ст ** _о_** ящей выделки, но зачем мне те, кто меня низко ценит? К тому же, если пробило их, разбирающихся в музыке, скептичных и опытных — а другим в академтеатре взяться неоткуда, то дир ** _е_** ктора супермаркета тем более пробьёт. И заработок в торговом зале будет не хуже того, что можно выжать из низкоценящих. А то и получше.  
Постучали ещё раз до того, как я успела дойти до кушетки.  
Я вернулась к двери, открыла. Старший из этой парочки протянул мне визитку и сказал:  
— С кем имеем честь? Вы позволите войти?  
Я взяла визитку, прочитала надпись. Мужчина оказался музыкальным продюсером. Предполагается, что я должна начать биться в экстазе? Именно этого оба визитёра и ждали, но равнодушию не удивились. И даже не огорчились. Просто приняли к сведению. А младший дал свою карточку. «Виолончелист камерного оркестра».  
Применительно к оркестру слово «камерный» означает небольшой состав музыкантов, от двух до двадцати. Хотя дуэты, трио, квартеты и прочее до нонета обычно называются «камерная группа». Оркестр — это десять и больше музыкантов, вплоть до сводного симфонического, где участников под три сотни.  
Выступать камерный оркестр или группа могут где угодно, от малого зала филармонии до городской площади для парадов.  
— Неплохо, — сказала я. — Чем обязана визиту?  
— Если вы столь же хорошо сыграете сейчас на сцене, — ответил старик, — я возьму вас стажироваться в мой оркестр.  
— Двести пятьдесят евро — и я час играю с вами на концерте, плюс две трёхчасовых репетиции, — выдвинула я своё предложение.  
Старик хотел возмутиться, но я перебила на полуслове.  
— В этом театре не меньше тридцати скрипачей. Плюс около шестидесяти есть в филармонии. И более двух сотен в музучилище и консерватории. Но вы пришли ко мне. Это означает, что я лучше их всех, вместе взятых. Теперь высчитайте то, что получает в час каждый из них, сложите, умножьте на два, и будет около двухсот пятидесяти евро. Мне нужен разовый контракт, деньги вперёд и только на карточку или на электронный кошелёк. Трансферт за ваш счёт.  
— Это исключено! — возмутился старик. — Даже солисты со званиями получают двадцать пять тысяч рублей! И это не говоря уже о времени, необходимом для репетиций. Это не три часа!  
Я закрыла дверь и поковыляла к кушетке. Двадцать пять тысяч — это два с половиной прожиточного минимума, на который, как известно, прожить невозможно, чего бы об этом отечественные СМИ ни вещали. Так что пусть этот продюсер другим врёт. Никто не будет пахать так адски, как требуется от скрипача, за такие деньги. Ну, может формально, для налоговой, музыканты столько и получают. Но со времён СССР основная зарплата у них была только наличными в конвертах перед каждым концертом. Директор ** _а_** театров не просто так соучаствовали в спекуляции билетами и зазывали звёзд. Мария Петровна и директриса клуба немало рассказали мне о временах СССР, и это был кошмар и ужас: госрегулирование цен вопреки экономической реальности, запрет частной коммерции и частного производства, дефицит всех нормальных товаров и огромные очереди за ними или покупка втридорога через знакомых продавцов, нехватка жилья, худсоветы в кино, в театрах и в живописи, которые запрещали всё, что не постигали их убогие мозги, или то, что не соответствовало совко-политике. Но сейчас-то всё иначе, по-нормальному, поэтому продавать билеты можно открыто за их реальную цену и на всё, что интересно зрителю. А потому нечего и слушать того, кто меня за тупую лохушку держит. Надо реальным делом заняться — собрать скрипки, ноутбук с картой и отвезти их на квартиру Танюшки. А после идти в супермаркет.  
Да, ещё отправить сообщение Танюшке о том, где я и у кого ключ от гримёрки. Я покопалась в сумке для ноутбука — скотч был, нотная тетрадь тоже. Я вырвала лист, завернула в него ключ, заклеила, написала «Для Татьяны Ситниковой от Лилии Маруниной» и отнесла на вахту у служебного входа. И тут сообразила, что для клипа нужен звукорежиссёр. Мда, позднее зажигание. Вот что значит — никакого опыта и знаний по теме. Ну ничего, это быстро проходит. Я отправила сообщения хореографу и оператору. Ответ пришёл через минуту. Оказалось, именно поисками звукорежиссёра эти двое и заняты. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то с мозгами.  
По дороге до квартиры я думала над репертуаром. Пробить аудиторию я пробью всем известным «Разговором со счастьем» — даже молодёжь, в том числе и я, которая фильма отродясь не видела, смотреть не желает и даже понятия не имеет, как он называется, эту песню знает и любит. А вот дальше что играть? Всё же люди в супермарекете на музыку не настроены. Им нужны скидки и акции, они скоро потащат домой тяжёлые сумки, чтобы встать у плиты и вкалывать. Им всё это скучно, уныло, утомительно, противно и безнадёжно, а потому они раздражённые и злые. К тому же по утрам в супермаркет ходят только домохозяйки и пенсионеры. Иначе говоря, созерцатели телесериалов категории «дубинилово-тошнилово». Они не только не оценят барочных и джазовых изысков, но и разозлятся на них как на раздражающую вычурность. А что эти люди любят? То, что и филармонические меломаны, очевидно: вкусно поесть, улётно потрахаться, жить в комфортном доме и хорошо одеваться. Ещё чувство защищённости и безопасности любят. Соответственно, в первую очередь любят деньги, которые всё это приносят. Это базовые потребности, пока они не удовлетворены, все духовно-интеллектуальные возвышенности и даром не нужны. Здесь надо сыграть что-то простое, милое, заставляющее хотя бы немного расслабиться и порадоваться. Играли же миннизгеры на сельских празднествах и весьма неплохо зарабатывали, а слушатели там точно так же были бедны, беззащитны и обременены тяжким неприятным трудом.  
— Кантри! — замерла я. Обдумала идею так и эдак, и она мне всё больше нравилась. А если добавить совсем немного, крошечную перчинку блюза или мягкого регги... И рок-н-рола. Все пенсионеры были когда-то лихими битниками и хипарями — до отгородившегося от мира и потому отсталого во всех отношениях СССР мода на молодёжные субкультуры докатывалась с сильным опозданием. Так что пенсионеры рады будут вспомнить юность, поскольку намёк окажется не настолько сильным, чтобы вызвать сожаления о минувшем, но достаточным, чтобы вернуть отблески былого удовольствия и веселья. Я нашла в соцсети подборки кантри, послушала в первой из них пять выбранных наугад композиций — кантри я не увлекалась, знала его так себе. Одна песенка мне понравилась, я решила использовать её как отправную точку. Не играть её переложение, а сделать вариации на звучащую в ней тему.  
Всё равно никакой защиты авторских прав в этой стране нет, что печально, поэтому надо не только страдать от несанкционирования моих записей, но и самой хоть что-то поиметь от общего бардака. На войне как на войне.  
Я скачала приглянувшуюся мелодию, чтобы можно было слушать в отсутствие вай-фая, прицепила на одно ухо наушник, надела рюкзак с акустической скрипкой и складным стульчиком, поковыляла в супермаркет.  
Пока дошла, вспомнила, что кантри основано на кельтской музыке — тех самых ирландских и шотландских плясках, которые любят все. И поняла, какие вариации надо играть. Ничего настолько общего с первоисточником не будет, включая «Разговор со счастьем». Хранители авторских прав могут успокоиться. Чужие произведения я использую в той мере, в которой позволяет закон.  
Конечно, я никогда раньше не выдавала импровизаций. Точнее, не выкладывала их в соцсеть до того, как отработаю музыкальную композицию и получу одобрение педагогов, начиная с Марии Петровны. К тому же я не работала с залом пять лет. Но деньги — стимул мощный. Желание раздобыть их творит чудеса. Так что справлюсь. Главное, сделать посильнее эмоциональный пробой. Звук надо работать на удар по нервам и лимбической системе, но бить так, чтобы было приятно.  
Да и в конце концов, чего бояться? Облажаюсь в этом супермаркете — пойду в другой. К тому же провал означает исправление выявленных ошибок, а не жевание соплей и скуление над тем, что пришлось пережить несколько мгновений неприятных ощущений. От них в любом случае никуда не денешься, не из-за одного произойдут, так из-за другого. Поэтому единственным решением будет плюнуть на них, переступить и идти дальше.


	2. — 2 — (редактура от 30.03.2019)

Среди всех отделов магазина наиболее удобным оказался тот, что с водой и соками — и людей в нём нет, никто не мешает, и в соседних отделах слушателей полно, и мелкий товар, который можно украсть под шумок, отсутствует, а значит охрана не сразу кинется выдворять меня, минут пять или даже десять я поимею. Упаковки с водой и напитками на пол-литра и меньше стояли у касс, в зоне спонтанных покупок всяких мелочей, которые на самом деле приносили если не половину, то треть всей выручки.  
Я достала из рюкзака складной стульчик, скрипку, дала ей подышать, согреться, а когда инструмент был готов, прикрыла подбородник и мост маленьким махровым полотенцем, чтобы не потела кожа, и начала играть. Открытый и развёрнутый к слушателям футляр остался на полу. Глядишь, хотя бы на проезд до следующего супермаркета мелочи накидают.  
Всё же скрипка идеальная для кантри! Банджо, аккордеон и гитара даже близко не дотягивают. Что неудивительно: основа-то кельтская, а виола, средневековая мама современной скрипки, сама является плодом любви кельтской кротты и арабского ребаба.  
Вспомнив об этом, я заиграла мавританскую скрипичную вариацию, слегка добавила жёсткости от рока — нужна танцевальность и нотка чего-то привычного и общеизвестного.  
И импровизация, и аранжировка вариации были корявые как тёрка, но я добросовестно вытаскивала из них всё, что можно, а главное — старалась пробить аудиторию. Получится или нет — неважно. Если пойму, какие недочёты в моём пробое и что надо добавить к тому, чему учит академическая школа — это уже хорошо. Я никогда не ходила на рок-концерты, и неизвестно, когда будет время и деньги на них сходить, а записи концертов всей информации не дают. Но сегодня у меня практика на новой грани владения залом, и надо вытянуть из неё как можно больше.  
Я завершила мавританскую вариацию и мне зааплодировали.  
Офигеть! Прямо реальные слушатели!  
И в футляре было денежек примерно на пачку пельменей. А это уже не лапша, это на еду похоже. И хватит на двое суток.  
Крупногабаритный мужчина лет тридцати, одетый в дорогое пальто и с огромным перстнем жёлтого металла на пальце показал мне тысячную купюру, иначе говоря, шесть с половиной кило куриных крылышек, и сказал:  
— А душевное сыграть можешь?  
— Какое именно из душевного, — уточнила я, поскольку понятие это растяжимое и очень индивидуальное: — погрустнее, повеселее, с любовью, с одиночеством?  
— Ну душевное!  
— Сделаем, — я показала смычком на футляр и, когда клиент бросил туда деньги, стала играть «Le streghe — Ведьмы» Паганини. По легенде, речь там идёт не просто о ведьмах, а об их безудержной, лихой и свободной пляске на шабаше. Зачастую произведение так называют: «Пляска ведьм», «Witches Dance» и тому подобное.  
Если легенда соответствует истине, то у маэстро было очень странное представление о плясках и о ведьмах: мелодия нежнейшая и романтическая, немного грустинки, немного радости, тут и одиночество, которое не пугает, и общение, которое не тяготит. И это не танец, а медитация и размышление, разговор со своей душой. Это произведение правильнее назвать «Ангельское утешение», если продолжать мистическую тему — самое то, чтобы отдохнуть, расслабиться, сбросить печали и собраться с силами.  
Я вела это маленькое светлое чудо, этот прозрачный солнечный дождик, смывающий всё зло мира, немного варьировала — в допустимых исполнительских пределах — звуковой рисунок, чтобы каждому этот дождик вошёл прямо в мозг, в душу.  
Я доиграла, поклонилась в ответ на аплодисменты, шустро сгребла в карман деньги и убрала скрипку в футляр, затем в рюкзак, туда же засунула стульчик и надела рюкзак. Подхватила костыли, подковыляла к охраннику и, пока он не протрезвел от действия музыки, приказала:  
— Отведи меня к директору!  
Парень повернулся ко мне спиной и присел:  
— Я отнесу вас на спине.  
Корейских дорам пересмотрел, там ношение дам на спине — любимый эпизод. Или, что вернее, дорамной фанаткой является его девушка. И выдрессировала своего бойфренда. Одобряю девушку, молодец.  
И если есть такая оказия, ею надо пользоваться! Приятно, да и ноги с поясницей начали побаливать.  
Я забралась охраннику на спину, и мы отправились к директору. Мужчина с перстнем пошёл за нами.  
— А чё этот перец сделал? — спросил он.  
— Ничего, — сказала я. — Хочу договориться с ним о выступлениях. Если откажется, то супермаркетов в этом городе ещё много.  
Мужчина просиял:  
— А когда будет концерт?  
— Сейчас узнаем.  
Не думаю, что директор будет от моего предложения в восторге. Но дело до конца довести надо. И обязательно сегодня же, где угодно, хоть в другом супермаркете, хоть в общественном сортире, хоть в театре, повторить кантри-импровизацию и аранжировку мавританской вариации. И побыстрее, пока я хорошо помню детали. После запишу их нотами, дочищу, погоняю на обеих скрипках и, раз уж появился заработок в большом городе, сделаю студийную запись. Это недорого, а в соцсети и на видеохостинге можно сделать платное прослушивание. Пора становиться настоящим инструменталистом и деньги зарабатывать не только от размещения рекламы. И тем более не занятиями иностранными языками с детишками от трёх до шести лет. Последнее было работой тяжкой и неприятной, однако приносило ощутимые деньги, что позволяло покупать лекарства и вносить свою долю за проживание у Марии Петровны, а значит копить жалкие гроши от интернет-доходов. Потому-то я и не могла добиваться эмансипации — для неё нужен легальный заработок, а для человека без университетского диплома официальное репетиторство невозможно, мне не зарегистрировали бы в налоговой такую предпринимательскую деятельность. Работать няней несовершенолетняя тоже не может. Была у меня мысль оформиться как изготовителю и продавцу шарфиков, а на деле продолжать заниматься репетиторством, но родственнички с подачи Зубравиных и без того постоянно обещали сдать меня налоговой, а нецелевая деятельность, иначе говоря, не та, под которую оформлено индивидуальное предпринимательство, сулила серьёзные проблемы. Поэтому приходилось отсёгивать родне за молчание. Однако каким бы обременительным и неприятным репетиторство ни было, оно приносило заработок. Без него я фиг бы купила скрипку за тысячу триста евро и микрофон с наушниками за двести. А так можно безбоязненно идти в любой клуб — если есть хорошее устройство по снятию звука, музыку не испортит никакая дешёвка из аппаратуры приёма и трансляции.  
Но сначала разговор с директором магазина.

 

* * *

Что самое главное, ценное и важное для любой и каждой девушки?  
Правильно! Деньги.  
Если бы два года назад Ольга Ивановна не прислала денег, мне и правда пришлось бы прыгать с крыши сарая или таскать тяжести, чтобы добиться аборта, и неизвестно, как это повлияло бы на покалеченные ноги и позвоночник. Я всё равно бы это сделала, но с деньгами всё прошло без ущерба для и без того паршивого здоровья. А не будь у меня сейчас собственных денег, я не купила бы электрошокер, которым приложила Пашку, когда он, взбешённый очередным отказом, потащил меня к своей машине. И тем более я не улетела бы в тот же день из Самары в Москву.  
Пашка — это тот самый перстненосец из супермаркета. Из слушателя он быстро превратился в притязателя на интим, обещал продвинуть меня на сцену. Был бы нежным в соблазнении, вежливым в общении и считайся с моими желаниями, я согласилась бы. Пашка недурён собой, не стар, и помощь мне нужна. Но с его-то манерами и отношением к женщинам пошёл он нафиг, животное!  
В остальном сложилось неплохо. Я студийно записала два произведения, сыграла для Танюшкиного клипа, трижды выступала в клубе.  
Так что у меня есть деньги на неделю скромного, но всё же не нищего проживания в Москве, ощутимая прибавка в количестве подписчиков в соцсети и на видеохостинге, а ещё есть новенький приличный ноутбук. На внешнюю звуковую карту заработков не хватило, но и не факт, что она мне понадобится. Если устроюсь на работу, то новые записи буду делать студийно. Не устроюсь — мне швах, и проблема с качеством треков решится сама собой.  
Поэтому задача номер один: снять квартиру и провести часа три в горизонтальном положении. Иначе боль в пояснице и ногах усилится и превратится в пытку. А на визит к врачу я ещё не заработала. Задача номер два: найти работу.  
С квартирой решилось всё за полчаса, включая дорогу — теперь у меня чистая и довольно просторная комната в квартире-секционке, причём комнат в секции всего две. Это означает отсутствие очереди в сортир и в душ. Соседи вели себя тихо, даже обрадовались, увидев калеку — костыли означали, что я тоже не буду шуметь. Вторая удача, что кровать была жёсткая, с тощим ватный матрасом и фанерным лежаком, а не с мразотной панцирной сеткой и толстым пластом поролона. Блаженство для позвоночника!  
Я засунула под голову столь же тощую подушку и добавила к ней куртку, чтобы было удобно смотреть на экран ноутбука. Пять минут терзания интернета принесли мне список клубов средней ценовой категории. И было их много. Преимущество такого огромного города, как Москва, в том, что есть, куда сбежать в случае опасности, потратившись при этом всего лишь на метро. Максимум на такси.  
Но надо выбрать клуб. Поскольку разницы в них особой нет, начинать разумнее с ближайшего. И тут обнаружились две крайне неприятные вещи: мне весьма неважно с самочувствием и в клубах нет свободных мест, все билеты проданы.  
Лекарств оставалось только на один приступ. А без денег я не попадаю к врачу за рецептами.  
Чёртов Пашка, скот, мерзавец! Чтоб у него яйца отвалились вместе с простатой! Мало того, что я пережила стресс, сам по себе провоцирующий приступ, так из-за драки была ещё и чрезмерная нагрузка на поясницу и ноги, а после пришлось выдержать авиаперелёт.  
В принципе, я хорошо переношу самолёт, но, как оказалось, не после таких патогенных событий. А это проблема, потому что как стрессов, так и перелётов впереди будет много. Особенно если я не выиграю грант и придётся задержаться в России до середины лета, когда в Музыкальных Академиях начнутся вступительные экзамены на общих основаниях.  
О поездах не может быть и речи — одинокая девушка сама по себе там рискует нарваться на неадекватов, но если ты ещё и инвалид, дело вообще безнадёжно. Это со здоровой девушкой неадекваты не знают, прилетит по яйцам в ответ на приставания или нет: а ну как барышня каратисткой окажется и так навешает, что интим домогателям никогда больше не понадобится? Тогда как с калекой безнаказанность и лёгкость осуществления любых издевательств гарантированы.  
Мне нужно полноценное лечение — массаж, гимнастика, физиотерапия, лекарства. Но в посёлке о таком нечего было и мечтать. Впрочем, родственнички не стали бы тратиться на меня и в городе, а бесплатные процедуры, если таковые вообще входят в общедоступный минимум, качеством не блещут. Нужна только хорошая клиника, а она неизбежно дорогая.  
К счастью, я теперь совсем одна и могу все деньги тратить только на себя.  
Чрезвычайно приятное ощущение само по себе, а когда это существенно облегчает борьбу за выживание, становится вдвойне хорошо.  
Но деньги сначала надо заработать. Я купила билет на завтра в ночной клуб, приняла лекарства и, чтобы легче было дождаться, когда они подействуют, стала просматривать сайты о событиях в мире высокого искусства — в музей-то я так и не сходила. А надо.  
Моей музыке чего-то не хватает. Теперь, с появлением концертного опыта и эмоционально-энергетической обратки от аудитории, я это понимаю. Моя игра пробивает и цепляет гораздо меньше, чем я хочу. И чем надо для карьеры. Тем более что я калека, а значит видеть меня хотят намного меньше, чем здоровых. Если обычных новичков воспринимают как ноль, то я для всех — минус бесконечность. Звёзды на костылях и в инвалидных колясках ещё как бывают, но усилий, чтобы прогнуть этот мир под себя, калекам надо в два раза больше.  
Так что надо разбираться в любви. И побыстрее. Возможно, Ольга Ивановна со своим советом влюбиться и не права, но надо же с чего-то начинать. Собственных идей у меня всё равно нет. Поэтому буду разбираться в любви — не исключено, что в процессе этого занятия я найду какие-то другие средства.  
По краю экрана мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Я прокрутила обратно новостную ленту.  
Оказалось, что камерный оркестр Заманского, того самого старика, что когда-то заходил ко мне в Самаре, приехал с концертом в Москву.  
Строго говоря, таким уж стариком Борис Заманский не был — это я по училищной привычке отправляла всех, кому больше тридцати пяти, в утиль. Из балетного мира они исчезали навсегда. Возможно где-то эти люди и были среди тех, кто только начинает серьёзную жизнь, но об ушедших из танца никто ничего не знал. И очень немногие становились педагогами и постановщиками, для которых возраст не имеет значения — они даже со стариковскими ходунками оставались двадцатилетними.  
Но привычки надо менять. Всё же я пять лет живу совсем в другом мире. И в нём Заманский — всё ещё интересный и привлекательный мужчина. Я не в том смысле, что он привлекал и интересовал в мужском отношении меня, а как констатацию факта: довольно симпатичный, не брюхатый, тёмные волосы элегантно тронуты сединой, морщины пока не уродуют лицо, а придают ему выразительность.  
Впрочем, всё это неважно. А вот концерт — это интересно. И перспективно. Сейчас время затыкания дыр в рождественских вечерах в Европе и в США. Программа таких действ составляется сильно заранее, но в последний момент кто-то заболеет, получит предложение повыгоднее, закапризничает и расторгнет договор, уйдёт в запой или угодит в наркологическую клинику... Ещё сотня случайностей в том же роде ставит гала-представления под угрозу срыва, и тогда устроители начинают срочно подыскивать замену. Для провинциалов, даже если они из стран третьего мира, это хороший шанс заключить контракт с престижным европейским театром — пусть даже на неделю. Точнее, дольше, чем на неделю, максимум на полгода, никаких обязательств и не надо, потому что нужна лишь возможность проявить себя на более широкую публику, а значит получить предложения поинтереснее.  
И Заманский всё это отлично знает.  
Я поискала в ноутбуке фото его визитки. Нашлась, я умница, что не забыла сделать снимок и сохранить на все имеющиеся носители. Времени три часа дня, самое то для звонка.  
Заманский не стал притворяться, что меня не помнит. Это ему плюс, не дурак.  
— Без хорошего солиста вы не получите европейское турне, — сказала я. — Чтобы стать звёздами, вам нужен мой талант брать зал. А мне нужны полноценные европейские залы. Мы выгодны друг другу.  
— Скромность — не та болезнь, которая вас погубит, — фыркнул Заманский.  
— Понятие скромности придумали любители паразитировать на чужих достижениях, а популяризировали дураки и никчёмности, которым сказать о себе нечего.  
Заманский рассмеялся.  
— Остроязыкость точно есть среди ваших талантов. Но вы ровным счётом ничего не понимаете ни в том, что такое оркестр, ни условия его работы. Вы судите о мире академической музыки по телесериалам для домохозяек.  
Я ответила:  
— Сейчас пришлю вам адрес клуба. Будьте там завтра в девять вечера. Я покажу вам, что могу делать с залом. А после обсудим, с каким оркестром мне ехать в Европу или в Штаты.  
Я оборвала связь. И отправила адрес. А затем достала акустическую скрипку, поставила на неё купленную в Самаре отличную сурдину и стала разминать руки музыкальными упражнениями — с сурдиной соседи меня не услышат. Попутно размышляла о репертуаре. Надо сыграть произведение, которое одновременно и впечатлит искушённого академиста, и заведёт малообразованную публику.  
Джига. Это на пробой. Нет в мире человека, который не любил бы этот мотивчик. Джига всем нравится на унаследованных от обезьян инстинктах. Музыкальный рисунок у неё примитивный и повторяющийся, это играют первоклассники на отчётном концерте за первую четверть, но, благодаря заводному характеру, джига — отличный материал, чтобы учить новичка эмоциональному пробою. И по этим же причинам, начиная века с семнадцатого, если не раньше, каждый композитор и аранжировщик считал своей обязанностью осчастливить мир собственной вариацией на тему джиги. Благо её простой, но милый костяк позволяет нарастить на нём любые красивости, исполнением которых будет рад похвастаться каждый инструменталист-виртуоз.  
К тому же джига идеально подходит для скрипки, поскольку создавалась для кротты, а она — бабушка скрипки.  
Однако главной прелестью джиги является перестук ирландских башмачков. Степ Изумрудного Острова чарующе прекрасен сам по себе, а если в подпевке есть джига, это превращается в настоящее колдовство.  
И никакие музыкальные ухищрения — барочные, модерновые, джазовые, рокерские или ещё какие-то — не заменят танцевальный перестук. Но попробовать-то можно! Точнее, не попробовать, а сделать другой перестук. Кто сказал, что скрипка не может танцевать джигу?! Для этого даже приём звукоизвлечения специальный есть, называется «пиццикато».  
Другое дело, что классическое пиццикато будет для джиги слишком нежным, это перезвон рождественского колокольчика или аккомпанемент танцовщице, изображающей бабочку и фею, но никак не степ. Здесь надо использовать пиццикато левой рукой — оно жёстче, резче, агрессивнее и эмоциональнее. Но делать его трудно до офигения. Даже пиццикато Бартока, когда нужно заставить струну бить о гриф, делать в разы легче. Потому левое пиццикато так редко используют даже тогда, когда всё произведение состоит из одних только пиццикато.  
Но выбора нет. Мне нужна победа. Поэтому надо всё оставшееся время использовать для репетиции. Опробовать разные варианты джиги, выбрать наилучший, правильно вставить пиццикато, а затем найти для джиги собственный стиль и подобрать приёмы, усиливающие эмоциональное воздействие.  
Практически прыгнуть выше головы. И намного выше.  
Да ещё и успеть подыскать парочку произведений для выступления. А после опробовать всё это в супермаркете, выявить ошибки и доработать исполнение для клуба.  
Заодно и денежку какую-никакую срублю. Тот парень, что носил меня в самарском супермаркете на спине, сделал мне специальный пояс, на который крепится метровая удочка с прицепленным к кончику мешочком, натянутом на тонкое металлическое кольцо — получается что-то вроде сачка. И деньги в него бросать удобно, и не видно, сколько накидали.  
Я завершила разминку и начала отработку джиги. Надо успеть до шести вечера — часа пик в магазинах.  
Но я по-прежнему не знаю, как дополнить недостающую эмоциональную нагрузку.  
Разве что сосредоточиться на наслаждении от процесса игры как такового. Вдруг тогда получится вызвать у слушателей хотя бы намёк на переживание их любимых наслаждений?

 

* * *

Танюшка позвонила мне около полуночи.  
— Ты что творишь?! — заверещала она вместо приветствия. — Весь музыкальный московский интернет гудит из-за скрипачки, которая довела до истерики полмагазина. Ты понимаешь, что тебе штраф за хулиганство корячится?!  
— Ничего страшного, — фыркнула я. — Лишняя реклама. Пока будут доказывать, что игра на скрипке — это грубое нарушение общественного порядка, выражающее явное неуважение к обществу, о моём мастерстве узнает весь мир.  
Оказаться в роли звезды среди толпы впавших в экстаз фанатов я была не готова. Если бы охрана не уволокла меня на себе в подсобку, был бы реальный шанс, что меня затопчут. Или на клочки порвут. Меня трясли, дёргали, тянули за руки, плечи и волосы в разные стороны, требовали играть ещё. Ладно, скрипку и смычок не сломали. Зато растоптали футляр, пришлось покупать новый. И стульчик складной украли.  
Костыли спас второй охранник, а потому вторая — после скрипки — жизненно важная вещь не пострадала.  
Ужас я при этом пережила такой, что ещё долго в кошмарах сниться будет. Ведь убежать я не могла. Чудовищное ощущение беспомощности и обречённости. Наверное, всей этой толпой как-то можно было управлять, но я понятия не имела, как это делать. И от собственной некомпетентности было ещё страшнее.  
Ладно ещё, моя игра так понравилась охране, что они не только меня за устроенное не избили, но и успокоить попытались, чаем от мандража отпаивали — стресс я получила эталонный, круче, чем с Пашкой. Дошло до «скорой». И, на моё счастье, случилось это, когда я домой приехала. Свали меня приступ в супермаркете, было бы всё намного хуже.  
Да ещё и нифига не заработала. Практика показала, уличным музыкантам не дают ни гроша, если они хорошо играют. Все слушают, но деньги в мешочек не кладут. Зато тем, кто пиликает так, что уши в трубочку сворачиваются, за час-два по пять тысяч минимум набрасывают.  
И на такси ещё потратилась. Вот ведь дерьмо!  
Но есть надежда, что завтра получу работу в клубе. А там и зарплата, и чаевые.  
— Я не буду выкладывать клип, — сказала Танюшка.  
— Почему?! — изумилась я.  
— Игорь, Стас и Лена просили. Говорят, у них будут крупные проблемы. В Самаре тебя уже узнали. И симпатии у музыкантов ты не вызвала. А ребятам с ними работать. Клип основательно испортит жизнь всем троим.  
Я озадаченно помолчала. Игорь, Стас и Лена — это хореограф, видеооператор и звукорежиссёр, которые делали клип.  
— Но разве это не реклама? — удивилась я.  
— Не в том случае, когда на них ляжет часть той ненависти, которую вызвала ты. О тебе даже в Большом заговорили. И сказаны были отнюдь не комплименты. То, что ты сделала — это злостное оскорбление академической музыкальной системы этого мира.  
— Зато верну клубу купленный билет, — хмыкнула я и включила ноутбук. — До полуночи за возврат выплатят полную стоимость. Администрация клуба разрядом гораздо выше этого возьмёт меня на работу и без игры в зале.  
— Будь осторожна, — хмуро сказала Танюшка. — Местные артисты встретят тебя отнюдь не восторженно. Требуй отдельную гримёрку и личного помощника. Не ахти какая защита, но лучше, чем ничего. И не забывай оглядываться. Ударить монтировкой по руке гораздо проще, чем столкнуть с лестницы.  
— А у тебя не паранойя? — усомнилась я и нажала на кнопку возврата билета.  
— Лучше перестраховаться. Если арт-директоров первых театров страны серной кислотой обливают, то тебя тем более убрать легко. Так что чем больше позаботишься о своей безопасности, тем лучше. Ты влезла в очень опасный мир. А защиты у тебя нет никакой. Ладно, мне пора, а тебе удачи.  
Я почесала телефоном затылок. Всё это напоминало дрянной спектакль. Телефон зазвонил. Это оказался Заманский.  
— С вами никто никогда не заключит контракт, — сказал он. — Никому не нужен музыкант, который не играет, а занимается оголтелым позёрством и выпендрёжем. Тем более что как скрипач вы практически не обучены и крайне примитивны и неуклюжи. Не звоните мне больше. Вы для меня в чёрном списке.  
Он оборвал связь. Я недоумённо посмотрела на телефон. Ох ты, ах ты, знаток нашёлся. Иди и заведи своим оркестром супермаркет больше моего, а после говори, кто лучше играет! И вспомни, дорогуша, кто к кому в Самаре пришёл? Так что ну его на фиг. Надеюсь, директорам клубов деньги нужнее понтов, и без работы я не останусь.  
Ладно ещё, деньги за билет вернулись.

 

* * *

— Ты должна влюбиться! — повторила неизвестно в который раз Ольга Ивановна. — Пока не переживёшь собственную страсть, ты не сможешь управлять страстями других. Да ты степень эмоционального воздействия на аудиторию не способна регулировать! Это просто чудо, что толпа не разорвала тебя на сувениры!  
Я вздохнула. Ольгуня-Зверуня опять права. Эмоциональное вложение, которое я сделала в супермаркете, предназначалось для того, чтобы пробить большой зал академического театра или филармонии, стадион. Иначе говоря, заведение, где есть граница между артистом и пришедшей за кайфом от истерики толпой. Именно ради этого кайфа, во имя возможности всласть поистерить, расслабиться, выплеснуть скопившееся от повседневности напряжение или наоборот, пережить недостающую в обыденности эмоциональную встряску, взвинтить уставшие от пассивности нервы до состояния натянутой струны, и был придуман театр, как раз за такой эффект артистам деньги и платят. А поскольку истерикующие не всегда адекватны в поступках, в театре специально устроена зона безопасности, отделяющая артистов от зала со зрителями. К тому же церемония поклона позволяет артистам взять обратку от сделанного эмоционального вложения, подпитаться выплёскиваемой зрителями энергией и тоже покайфовать самым что ни на есть приятнейшим образом. В театре идёт полнообъёмный эмоционально-энергетический обмен, наслаждение получают обе стороны, потому-то театр и бессмертен. А в супермаркете была рекламная акция — подразнить, заинтриговать, пофлиртовать, заманить. Энергообмен требовалось делать точечный, крошечный.  
Но в моей жизни никогда не было флирта. Не хватало на него времени, все силы забирала борьба за выживание.  
И сейчас ситуация лучше не стала. На работу меня не берут. Всю неделю я каждый день обзванивала не меньше трёх десятков клубов, обо мне там благодаря супермаркету знали, но везде говорили, что скрипач им не нужен. Не знаю, действительно ли скрипичная музыка, особенно сольная, в московских клубах не продаётся или владельцы не хотят иметь дела с калекой — на костылях далеко не в каждый клуб даже как посетителя пустят, не то что на сцену, причём голос ** _а_** против раздаются в первую очередь от клиентов, а дирекции клубов всего лишь следуют их пожеланиям. В глубокой провинции шанс на выступление в клубе ещё есть, но в Москве всё может быть намного хуже. Или у руководства клубов те же спесь и снобство, что и у академических оркестров, самоучка для них не скрипач и даже не человек. И если в то, что до полноценного академического уровня моё музицирование даже близко не дотягивает, я охотно верю — мне ещё очень и очень многому надо учиться, я сама вижу, как неуклюжа пока моя игра, но для клуба мастерство как раз доросло, самое то по их гонорарам и статусу. Я же не претендую на супер-клубы, выступление в которых равноценно выходу на сцену Концертного зала Московской консерватории, Кремлёвского Дворца или спорткомплекса «Олимпийский». Нет, я обращаюсь в обычные хоть сколько-то добротные середнячки, которым мой уровень идеально соответствуют и которым я могла бы ощутимо повысить выручку. Но меня нанимать не хотят категорически, а деньги между тем тают стремительно: Москва — город очень и очень дорогой. Нужна работа.  
На торговле записями долго не протянуть. Эффект выступления заканчивался, обо мне забудут очень скоро. Продажи записи уже сильно понизились, а через неделю максимум их вообще перестанут покупать. Это означает, что нужна новая рекламная акция, более действенная. И потому мне срочно необходима эта самая любовь.  
С другой стороны, Данте не шлялся по раю и аду, Гоголь не летал на чёрте, а «Божественная комедия» и «Ночь под Рождество» классикой стали.  
Всегда есть альтернативный путь.  
И словно в ответ на мои мысли, Ольга Ивановна сказала:  
— Любовь — это то, чем занимаются между делом. Это приправа, а не еда, и это упаковка, а не товар. Но без приправы еда невкусная, без упаковки товар непродаваем, а без любви творчество недейственно. И хотя любовь, приправа и упаковка — элементы легко и быстро заменимые, их постоянное наличие жизненно необходимо.  
— Э... А... — попыталась я упорядочить хаос мыслей.  
— Действуй! — сказала Ольгуня-Зверуня и оборвала связь.  
Я убрала телефон в карман куртки и посмотрела в окно маршрутки. Если верить видеоматериалам со спутника, предоставленным интернет-навигатором, то минуты через три я приеду к клубу. Нашёлся всё же среди них такой, в который меня позвали на собеседование. Но не факт, что возьмут. А значит поиски продолжатся.  
Ну не до любви мне, не до любви! Работу надо заполучить, чтобы оплачивать еду, жильё и уроки музыки — дальнейшая учёба необходима для выживания, потому что в моей игре полно косяков, а с ними хороших гонораров, иначе говоря, еды и жилья, не будет.  
С другой стороны, если любовь и правда осуществляется между делом... Посмотреть бы на примеры, ведь я успешной любви никогда не видела. Папашка бросил мамашку, когда мне было два года от роду, а нового мужа она не нашла, потому что все её попытки завести роман пресекались дедовым «Не смей становиться шлюхой!». Бабка умерла от инфаркта, когда мне было три года, а новые бабки у деда дольше недели, максимум двух, не задерживались, потому что не хотели вскакивать на час раньше мужа, готовить к его пробуждению свежайшую еду — разогретого дед не признавал, а после бежать на работу, по возвращении с неё горбатиться на огороде и со скотиной, стирать, убирать, готовить ужин и терпеть, когда дед срывает на ней дурное настроение и попрекает в лени, но сам при этом либо валяется на диване перед телевизором, либо трындит с соседями на скамейке. И шлюхом при такой непрерывной смене бабок дед себя не считал, был уверен, что ему этот поток постельно-сожительской новизны не только позволителен, но и необходим. Лентяем дед, по его мнению, тоже не был, поскольку невмешательство в женские дела бездельем для него не являлось. Дядька во всём копировал отца, постоянно путался с разведёнками, а тётка до смерти боялась стать брошенкой и ходила с ними драться. И она так никогда и не объяснила, какой ей был толк и какое удовольствие от мужа, который деньги и секс тратит на других, бездельничает в доме и мотает нервы.  
Кузина и сестра постоянно отбивали друг у друга кавалеров — не то из ненависти, не то из зависти. Скорее, из-за совокупности этих чувств. Но хотя бы детей не понарожали.  
Нам в училище ещё во втором классе, когда мы были десяти лет от роду, Ольга Ивановна объяснила неофициально и тайно, однако подробно и доходчиво, что беременность — это беда только для девушки, а мужчина никакой ответственности за её приплод не несёт. Беременностью невозможно заставить жениться, потому что мужчина или скажет идти на аборт, или сбежит. Принудительной экспертизы на отцовство нет, от добровольного сдавания анализов потенциальный отец вправе отказаться, а дальше суд исключительно на свой собственный вкус решает, в чью пользу толковать отказ — той, что алименты требует, или того, кто их отвергает. И если будет свидетель, который покажет, что истица одновременно крутила романы с несколькими любовниками, то никаких алиментов ей не присудят. А друзья ответчика с превеликой охотой подтвердят, что истица с ними спала и вообще секс-услугами промышляет, и теперь старается повесить нагулянного неведомо от кого ребёнка на мужчину, имеющего хоть какой-то стабильный доход. После этого Ольга Ивановна объяснила про единичные сперматозоиды в преэякулянте и что сперматозоид сохраняет оплодотворяющую способность до трёх суток, что фаллопиевы трубы при спринцевании не промываются, а потому бесполезны такие методы контрацепции как прерванный половой акт, безопасные дни и кружка Эсмарха. Рассказала Ольга Ивановна и о вензаболеваниях. Поэтому резинку на кабачок надевать и понимать, что трахаться без презерватива нельзя ни в коем случае, что мужчина, желающий секса без защиты — гад, козёл, сволочь и источник болезней, мы были обучены превосходно ещё до того, как у самых быстросозревающих гормоны заиграли. Тогда же мы уяснили, что ни один метод контрацепции не даёт стопроцентной гарантии, а оставлять беременность при отсутствии жилья и денег будет только оголтелая мерзавка — порядочная девушка сразу же делает аборт, даже если у неё есть муж, потому что за еду, одежду, полноценную школу и медицину платят не брачным свидетельством. А мужья с лёгкостью бросают жён и детей, да ещё и норовят при разводе отсудить побольше имущества и платить минимум алиментов после него. Пособие ничтожно, на него не прожить, а социального жилья нет вообще. Поэтому рассчитывать всегда и везде можно только на саму себя. Следовательно, если хочешь детей или думаешь, что когда-нибудь можешь захотеть, копи на них деньги с первых же гонораров, со второго класса. Дети — это очень и очень дорого. Да и о собственном риске стать инвалидом забывать никогда нельзя.  
Повторялись такие беседы на протяжении второго года обучения регулярно, каждый месяц, но, как ни странно, родители домашних учениц не возмущались. Я слышала, что в обычных школах, даже в городских, не то что в такой дикарии, как моя бывшая поселковая, строго запрещены секспросвет и ориентирование на житейскую правду с практичностью. И сделано это именно по требованию родителей. Возможно, сыграло роль то, что в училище выразившие недовольство родители тут же оказывались вынуждены устраивать дочь в обычную школу. «Дуры в балете не нужны!» — вспомнилась мне одна из любимых фраз Ольги Ивановны. А учитывая, что на одно место в училище всегда была сотня девчонок, и до выпуска позволялось дойти не больше, чем половине набранной группы, родительская реакция становилась предсказуема.  
Когда я приехала домой после травмы, растолковала полученную в училище премудрость семнадцатилетней кузине и пятнадцатилетней сестре, которые оказались дремучими и тёмными, как тундра зимой. Это был единственный раз в жизни, когда и кузина, и сестра меня послушали — очевидно, собственная нищета заставила хотя бы тут мозги включить.  
Однако со всем остальным у них значительно хуже. У кузины бойфренд не работает, живёт на её зарплату, всё время проводит за компьютерными играми, ничего по хозяйству никогда не делает, зато редко исполняет любовный долг, да ещё не меньше двух раз в месяц выпивает лишнего и тогда поколачивает кузину, называет приживалкой и требует проваливать из его квартиры обратно в родительский сарай, из которого он смилостивился её вынуть. Сестра путается с женатым владельцем автомойки и третий год ждёт, когда же он ради её вагины, неведомо чем уникальной, начнёт бракоразводный делёж имущества — а жена там не дура, за мужниным бизнесом следит очень внимательно, и при разводе фиалку корчить из себя не будет, сдаст неверного супруга налоговой с потрохами. В итоге сестрицын любовник делает вид, что не замечает, как жена на его деньги трижды в неделю ездит в город на мужской стриптиз, а он самоутешается и самоутверждается, контролируя каждый шаг сестры, запрещает получать ей образование, держит мойщицей на зарплате, вполовину меньшей, чем на других мойках, пялит по первой своей прихоти в подсобке как шлюндру распоследнюю и закатывает скандалы, если подозревает, что сестра кокетливо посмотрела на мужчину, машину которого моет.  
При этом и сестра, и кузина говорили мне, что я — холодная, высокомерная и эгоцентричная сука, которая ничего не способна понимать в любви, если говорю им, что надо бросить таких говнюков и найти нормальных мужчин.  
Кузен просто прыгает по девчонкам и хоть сколько-то прочными отношениями обзаводиться не хочет. Дед и отец его в этом поддерживают, говорят, что парню надо нагуляться.  
И если кузена я понять могу, даже одобряю — куда с его доходами и юношеской гиперсексуальностью постоянные отношения? — то кузина, сестра, мать и тётка находятся далеко за гранью, с которой начинается патология.  
...Я выбралась из маршрутки и поковыляла к клубу. Родственниковые и любовные проблемы не должны помешать успешно провести переговоры о работе, поэтому подальше это всё, подальше!  
Охрана обменялась по телефону несколькими словами с начальством, после чего позволила мне пройти. В коридоре я пристроила в нагрудный карман толстовки телефон, чтобы удобно было сделать видеозапись разговора с потенциальным работодателем, включила девайс и вошла в приёмную, назвалась секретарше. Та жестом показала, что я могу пройти в кабинет босса.  
Когда я проковыляла к столу для совещаний, поздоровалась, села и назвалась, босс, дорого одетый шатен лет пятидесяти, сказал:  
— Я позволил тебе прийти только потому, что мне было интересно посмотреть на тебя живую. Теперь ты свободна. Проваливай!  
Я оторопело похлопала глазами. И спросила зло:  
— Фотографии вам недостаточно? Зачем надо было гонять инвалида через весь город?  
— Инвалиду вообще незачем лезть в то, что предназначено для полноценных людей. Будь ты слепая, это было бы даже стильно. Но костыли тошнотворны. А потому твои претензии на сценические выступления смешны и отвратительны. Хотя один раз посмотреть на тебя, как на уродца в музее патологий, можно. А теперь пошла вон!  
Я поковыляла к двери. Ничего, дорогуша. Скоро тебя ждёт офигенный сюрприз. Запись нашего разговора, снабжённая субтитрами на трёх языках — английском, французском и немецком — сделает тебя звездой интернета.  
Никакую агрессию в свой адрес, ни одну причинённую тебе обиду нельзя оставлять безнаказанной. Никогда и никому. Или ты уже не человек, а подстилка.  
К слову, из-за моего сообщения в соцсети директор нижегородского клуба пережил три тотальных проверки: санитарную, пожарную и налоговую. Оштрафовали его или взятки из него вытрясли, мне плевать. Главное, он своё наказание получил. И теперь будет думать, приставать к сотрудницам или нет.  
...В маршрутке я сообразила, что скандал с московским клубным директором прорекламирует и мою игру. А значит нужна новая музыкальная запись для платного прослушивания. Да и вообще надо переквалифицироваться в сетевого исполнителя — выбить себе место в театральном мире я смогу только после того, как заработаю много звёздности и денег в интернете.  
Но проблема в том, что обе студийные записи, выложенные для платного прослушивания, очень скоро окажутся скачанными и распространятся по пиратским ресурсам. А потому их прослушивание больше не купит никто, нигде и никогда.  
Надо найти какой-то другой видеохостинг, более защищённый. Но пока придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть — нельзя терять время, новая запись должна появиться одновременно с роликом о директоре. Слишком выгодный момент как для заработка, так и для рекламы.  
А значит надо сейчас же обзванивать студии звукозаписи. И вопрос — какое произведение писать? Джига и «Кампанелла», которые я играла в супермаркете, отпадают, они разошлись по сети в телефонных записях.  
«La Ridda Dei Folletti» и Двадцатый ноктюрн Шопена? В антикварной лавке они получились хорошо. Так что пусть ещё разок поработают. И Первый каприс, он тоже был хорош. Три записи — это уже вполне приличный товарный запас, на ближайший месяц, а то и полтора, заработок будет.  
А дальше надо искать новый сайт для клипов. Но это наименьшая проблема.  
Главная сложность в том, что я не знаю, как надо исполнять музыку на запись. Как работать её на зал всё понятно, правила взаимодействия с публикой ещё в первом классе училища объяснили, дальше надо просто совершенствовать навык — принцип-то везде один и тот же, что в балете, что в музицировании, что в драме.  
На Западе каждый уважающий себя театр ещё с каких-то древних времён, не то с незадолго до Второй Мировой войны, не то сразу после неё или, самое позднее, с середины пятидесятых, имеет прямые трансляции постановок во все кинотеатры страны. А лидеры типа Ковент-Гарден, Пале-Гранье, Баварской и Гамбургской оперы, Метрополитен-Опера и тому подобных заведений с тех же времён вещают на весь мир. Во всяком случае, на цивилизованную и развитую часть мира вещание было весьма активным ещё в замшелые времена. На трансляции заранее продаются билеты как на саму постановку. С появлением видеоинтернета трансляции стали и онлайновыми. Это я о балете и драме, а музыку через радио стали транслировать в кинотеатрах и клубах ещё раньше. Однако это всё тот же зал, только побольше. Принцип воздействия на аудиторию не меняется. И чем лучше с ней работаешь, тем больше билетов продаёшь. И тем выше не только полученный тобой гонорар за выступления, но и твой процент от продаж билетов. Одни получат пять процентов, другие пятьдесят пять. А третьи вообще сидят на дерьмовой зарплате.  
Но мне ни залы, ни, тем более, трансляции, в ближайшие пять лет, пока длится Академия и стажировка, не светят. Я могу продавать лишь записи.  
Как только я до этого додумалась, то вспомнилось, как ещё в третьем классе училища я читала в старой газете, посвящённой искусству, что основной доход рок- и поп-музыканты получают не от выступлений, а от продажи дисков. Выступления — это реклама записей. И пусть в наше время диски заменились видеохостингами, суть дела осталась: главная прибыль будет только от продажи записей. Поэтому их надо делать максимально пробойными. Но как вставить эмоциональный пробой в поток нулей и единичек, я понятия не имею. А без этого знания моя затея обречена на провал.  
Я тут же запретила себе унывать и бояться. Не знаю — узнаю, не умею — научусь! Другие как-то справляются, а я чем хуже?  
Начну с малого. Нужно срочно купить наилучшую звуковую карту, какую только позволят мои финансы, чтобы отрабатывать на репетициях и концертную игру, и записывательную. Реалиям мира надо соответствовать и обращать их себе на пользу.  
Пока я ехала домой, по мессенджеру договорилась с хозяйкой о продлении аренды ещё на неделю, а затем нашла студию записи. Дешёвая оказалась не так далеко, как я боялась — в каком-то Королёве. Ехать минут сорок электричкой, которая ходит каждые четверть часа. Или столько же автобусом. Навигатор сказал, что от квартиры лучше добираться автобусом. А на сайте студии можно было забронировать койку в хостеле, который находился в нескольких метрах от неё — ночные цены на запись оказались намного дешевле, и потому желающих хватало с избытком: начинающие рок-группы, студенты консерватории и музучилищ, барды и тому подобный контингент. Едва успела купить себе полтора часа студийного времени, как всё оказалось продано.  
Тут я сообразила, что если мне не получить работы в московском клубе, то нет никакого смысла жить в Москве. И даже Московская область не нужна. Разумнее поселиться на куда как более дешёвых подступах к ней, ведь оттуда ездить на конкурсные туры несложно. Я опять позвонила квартирной хозяйке, отказалась от аренды и быстро собрала вещи. Новую квартиру найду за время жизни в хостеле, койка оплачена аж на двенадцать часов, в соседях музыканты, которых можно расспросить о тонкостях выгодной аренды жилья на подступах к Москве.  
Остаток дня я потратила на репетицию и на то, чтобы сделать субтитры для ролика с директором клуба. Выложила его и в соцсеть, и на видеохостинг. Теперь можно и на запись ехать. Готовый к выкладке материал обещали отдать через час после записи, значит тогда же начну продавать прослушивания.  
И в студию надо взять обе скрипки. Попробую два варианта игры: и акустический, и электро. А там видно будет, какой лучше.  
Надеюсь, что директор клуба всё же огребёт. Очень хочется и отомстить, и подзаработать.

 

* * *

Это странно и удивительно, но слушатели просили студийные записи «Кампанеллы» и джиги, были согласны платить за хороший звук. А я порадовалась, что немало тех, кто знает, чем подлинная «Кампанелла» отличается от аранжировки Крейслера, который кастрировал это прекрасное произведение, убил всю его красоту. Причина такого издевательства над шедевром проста и банальна: играть его хотелось, а ручки не справлялись. В настоящей «Кампанелле» надо имитировать при помощи смычка и струн звон маленьких колокольчиков, которые на старинных итальянских маскарадах носили как браслеты, аккомпанировали ими танцам и флирту, договаривались особыми перезвонами о любовной встрече. Ну и темперамент при исполнении соответствующий давать надо, а не заниматься нудной и примитивной околотанцевальной гимнастикой. Поэтому любой и каждый хороший преподаватель скажет: «Если хочешь действительно стать скрипачом, выброси аранжировку Крейслера в макулатуру и забудь её как страшный сон! Учись играть только то, что написал сам Паганини».  
И если так много людей знает, чем настоящая «Кампанелла» отличается от аранжированного уродца, у меня отличные карьерные перспективы.  
Танюшка привезла мне из Москвы кое-какие купленные по моей просьбе вещи, и теперь я собирала посылку для Марии Петровны и Артёма — того самого участкового, который помог мне уехать из посёлка. Заодно отошлю Марии Петровне и деньги, которые она мне давала на билет. Танюшка тем временем развлекалась, читая вслух со смартфона комментарии к телефонным записям моего выступления в супермаркете, которые в изобилии разошлись по сети. И немалую часть этих записей запостили в комментарии к моим сообщениям у меня в аккаунте. Отзывы к этим постам она и читала.  
Комнату я сняла в Твери — здесь оказалась дешёвая студия звукозаписи, а неподалёку имелись приличные квартиры вроде той, в которой я жила в Москве. Вполне достойное место, чтобы дотянуть не только до конкурса, но и до отъезда в Академию.  
— Это просто ржака! — веселилась Танюшка. — Идиоты отжигают! Ты только послушай: «Это издевательство над искусством! Как можно было так опримитиветь и опошлить величественное произведение, превратить его в наигрыш о сексе, насовать в него каких-то уродливых побрякушек!».  
— Классическое «Молчи, за умного сойдёшь», — фыркнула я.  
— Хоть бы в энциклопедии музыки посмотрели, прежде чем рот разевать, — кивнула Танюшка. — В сети их полно, как и популяризаторских музыкальных сайтов, где всё изложено словами простыми и понятными далёкому от музыки человеку. О, тут о твоей манере игры... Лилька, да ты звезда! Так нахваливают!  
— Главное, что прослушивания покупают, — сказала я. — Это единственный реальный способ понять, нравится моя игра или нет.  
— Всё равно приятно, когда пишут такое: «Сексуально, страстно, загадочно, дерзко и зажигательно — настоящий венецианский карнавал. Давно не выпадало удовольствия услышать правильное и настоящее исполнение "Кампанеллы"». Ну и некоторые недоразвитые пишут о распутной манере, о том, чтобы ты поучилась держаться скромно и сдержанно у настоящих скрипачей в оркестре. А это означает, что ты пробила на стояк и мокрые трусики даже ханжей. И сделала это только музыкой, потому что куртка и свободные джинсы к эротической одежде никак не относятся, а принимать сексуальные позы на складном стульчике невозможно. Это была лишь твоя игра и ничего больше! Ты на верном пути. И это первый реальный успех!  
— Да, — согласилась я, — это первый успех.  
Однако мои мысли были далеко от комментариев. Я менялась, и хорошо это чувствовала. Стала спокойнее, меньше болели спина и ноги. Моя игра сделалась более управляемой и эмоционально насыщенной. А ещё мне стало хотеться секса. После двух-то лет отсутствия каких бы то ни было интимных желаний! Возможно, повлияло то, что я уехала из зоны постоянного стресса и угрозы жизни на территорию, где обрела свободу, покой и безопасность. А может, просто созрела физиологически. Пусть у других сексуальные потребности активизируется лет в пятнадцать-шестнадцать, а то и в четырнадцать, но я-то инвалид. И травма позвоночника приходится на нижний отдел, как раз на зону секса.  
Поэтому возможно, что Ольга Ивановна права: мне действительно необходимо влюбиться, иначе будет эмоциональный дисбаланс, который помешает развиваться моей игре, а то и вообще испортит её.  
Так что надо срочно разобраться с интимной составляющей моей жизни. Секс — главная основа любви. Нет секса, не будет и любовных чувств.  
Поэтому мне нужны свидания. Я должна разобраться, какое количество секса, в каком характере, стиле, позах и прочем мне соответствует. И только после этого станет известно, что за любовь мне нужна.  
Но выяснению столь важной вещи мешало одно обстоятельство: я калека, урод. Меня хотят, только если слышат, как я играю. Это скрипка вызывает столь сильное желание, что мужчины перестают замечать костыли и покорёженные ноги. А вот меня саму хотеть невозможно.  
С другой стороны, в популярных эротических журналах для мужчин есть страницы с фотографиями женщин со шрамами и ампутированными конечностями. И на порно-сайтах есть разделы с актрисами-инвалидами. А предпочитающие такое мужчины не обязательно грубы и эгоистичны с секс-партнёршами. Во всяком случае, надеюсь на это. Но электрошокер с собой брать надо обязательно.  
Вторая сложность — я не хочу пользоваться сайтами знакомств. Выкладывать там своё фото я не могу, это осложнит и без того непростую ситуацию. Да и быстрее в ночном клубе парня подцепить, меньше хлопот. С другой стороны, фото на сайт знакомств выкладывать необязательно, зато телефонное приложение всегда позволяет быть на связи, договариваться без лишних трудозатрат.  
Ох, не знаю, не знаю...  
И спросить не у кого. Здоровые, какими бы умными они ни были, в этой проблеме инвалида не поймут.  
В памяти всплыл народный танец, который разучивали ещё в первом классе. Что-то центрально-азиатское, под их национальные инструменты. И почти все фигуры надо было делать, сидя или на пятках, или свернув ноги калачиком. А вся красота была в движениях рук. Собственно, для отработки выразительности рук мы с такими танцами и выступали.  
И если исполнить этот танец, сидя на барном стуле в ночном клубе, эффект будет не хуже. Если, конечно, танцевать достойно как по качеству, так и по эмоциональному пробою.  
Я села на диване поудобнее и стала вспоминать танец.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — изумлённо охнула Танюшка.  
— Пытаюсь танцевать без ног. Если ты помнишь, то мы так не единожды выступали.  
— Ой, точно! — воскликнула она, убрала телефон, передвинулась на самый краешек кресла, чтобы была свобода движения, и тоже стала вспоминать тот танец.  
Через пару минут я вспомнила и название, нашла в сети музыку. С аккомпанементом дело пошло быстрее, и через полчаса репетиций мы уже сносно танцевали. Точнее, это я танцевала сносно, а Танюшка — прекрасно. Что естественно, поскольку у неё и класс ежедневный, и репетиции, и балеты не меньше раза в неделю.  
Я посмотрела, какие музыкальные композиции сейчас в моде — во время выступления в клубах Самары я не обратила на это внимания, поэтому пришлось искать топ-списки. Я включила первую мелодию подборки и стала выстраивать танец. Попутно вспомнилось, что танцевать могут не только руки, но и плечи, и голова, и даже грудь.  
Танюшка охотно присоединилась, показала несколько движений, которые я, вылетев из училища в начале пятого класса, знать не могла.  
— Офигеть! — охнула Танюшка. — У тебя чудо как хорошо руки ходят! Это на скрипке их так красиво ставят?  
— На скрипке так красиво ставят пальцы. И постановка пальцев решает всё.  
Я на мгновение замерла, обдумывая новую идею. И добавила к танцу рук, груди, плеч и головы ещё и кисти, и пальцы — движение кисти и движение пальцев не одно и тоже.  
Танюшка смотрела на меня, прижав кончики пальцев к щекам.  
— Всё же Лилия Марунина остаётся Лилией Маруниной... Коряво пока, но это поправимо. Главное, что основа хорошая. Остальное быстро наработается.  
— Не можешь избежать лимона — сделай из него лимонад, — хмыкнула я. — Иначе не выжить.  
— Это точно, — ответила Танюшка. Немного подумала и сказала: — Я слетаю в Самару и куплю у Игоря хореографию. Если он не хочет, чтобы его имя было в клипе — не надо. Пусть укажет в договоре псевдоним. А клип мы сами снимем. В конце концов, он для рекламного, а не для коммерческого использования, стало быть, слив рабочего материала в сеть не страшен. И потому снять картинку и смонтировать может кто угодно, один из тех специалистов, которые снимают свадьбы, корпоративы и дни рождения. А работают они не так плохо.  
— Да, — согласилась я. — К тому же можно всё смонтировать и наложить звук самим. Даже школьники это делают. Главное, записать хорошее аудио и найти того, кто держит камеру не кривыми руками. Не обязательно, чтобы он был мастером-оператором, а просто не криворукий.  
— И потому я звоню Игорю и лечу в Самару.  
Она попрощалась и ушла. А я понесла на почту посылку. И по дороге отдала в стирку бельё — домохозяйка, этим подрабатывающая, жила в нашем доме, у её комнаты была общая стена с санузлом, и потому стало возможно проделать в ней дыру и подсоединить стиральную машину. Брала домохозяйка за свои услуги столько же, сколько и прачечная в двух кварталах от моего жилья.  
Остаток дня я репетировала «Кампанеллу» и джигу для записи, разучивала новое произведение и немного потанцевала, сидя на табуретке. Без зеркальной стены было плохо, нельзя контролировать свои движения. Но я задёрнула шторы, поставила на пол настольную лампу и попробовала отслеживать себя по тени. Не ахти как удобно, но хоть что-то.  
А вечером надела привезённый Танюшкой черноволосый парик, карие контактные линзы — свои глаза у меня серо-голубые, очень светлые, под стать общей бесцветности физиономии. В довершение нового облика я нарисовала карандашом для век три родинки на лице и поехала в ночной клуб.  
Маскировка не ахти, но кто приглядываться-то будет?  
Шум из-за ролика с директором получился изрядный. Я, чтобы избежать обвинений о вторжении в частную жизнь, выложила его, озаглавив «Мой разговор с арт-директором ночного клуба». Себя снимать и выкладывать можно сколько угодно и где угодно. А то, что ты при этом говоришь с директором, врачом, чиновником или полицейским, значения не имеет. Зато даёт результат.  
Директора уволили. Было немало и тех, кто во все корки ругал меня и поддерживал мнение директора об инвалидах, но обращать внимание на безмозглых аморальных тварей, которые не понимают, что у всех должны быть равные права и уважительное обращение, означало бы себя назвать ничтожеством.  
Однако в ночном клубе мой истинный облик мог создать немало сложностей — а ну как администрация там подобна тому директору? Поэтому и ночной клуб на всякий случай выбрала подальше от дома. Это ещё и снижало риск встретиться с одноразовым любовником после расставания. Я хочу познать свои желания и потребности, научиться их удовлетворять, а не огрести новых проблем.  
Но всё прошло хорошо. Танец имел успех. Его, конечно, снимали, но в мигании огней и полутьме, царящих в ночном клубе, человека и в настоящем-то облике не разглядеть. А в гриме тем более. И мало ли в Твери девчонок на костылях, которые не разделяют доминирующее в нашей стране мнение о том, что инвалид обязан заползти в тёмный угол и ни на какие человеческие развлечения и достижения не претендовать.  
Парня я тоже закадрила неплохого: высокий, крепкий, о Камасутре и правилах безопасности знает.  
И в этот раз секс был намного лучше, чем два года назад. Да что там, ощущения были прекрасны, сказочны и улётны. Мне понравилось, очень даже понравилось! Я поняла, что хочу переживать такое каждый день. А ещё секс оказался очень вдохновляющей вещью. Репетиция утром прошла гораздо успешнее — во мне бурлила энергия, эмоций и точности от исполнения удалось добиться гораздо больше прежнего. И я доучила новое произведение. Теперь могу играть его с листа. А значит можно отрабатывать эмоциональное насыщение, выразительность и пробойность.  
Теперь можно делать звукозапись произведения для нового клипа, но уже на другом хостинге — я написала нескольким, спросила о защите контента и возможном сотрудничестве.  
Но есть и проблема. Искать каждый день нового партнёра очень утомительно и хлопотно. Да и рискованно. Лучше встречаться с кем-то регулярно и постоянно. Обычные девушки ищут постоянство на сайтах знакомств или на вечеринках у друзей. Но я-то не хорошенькая куколка со стройными ножками. Я урод. Это не комплексы, это объективная реальность. Одно дело, когда кто-то предаётся со мной пылкой страсти в полутьме клубного чилаута, когда костыли и хромота не видны, да ещё и заведомо зная, что это на один раз. И совсем другой расклад, когда с потенциальным секс-френдом надо встречаться днём, раздеваться при полноценном свете и без отвлекающих факторов в виде оглушительной музыки.  
И я не знаю, как такую проблему решить.

 

* * *

Насколько велики шансы встретить в Твери одноклассницу из заволжского посёлка? Если вы обладаете моей невезучестью, то сто процентов.  
С Олеськой, хорошенькой зеленоглазой шатенкой, я нос к носу столкнулась в супермаркете. И это плохо, потому что если Олеська тут отоваривается, то значит и живёт поблизости. А сталкиваться ни с одной из составляющих своей прошлой жизни я не хотела категорически. Поэтому сказала Олеське на ходу «Привет» и, ни на секунду не задержавшись, пошла дальше. Но Олеська заголосила как пожарная сирена:  
— А говорили, что ты умерла!  
Я, подталкивая животом тележку для покупок, продолжила ковылять к молочному отделу. Какая мне разница, кто и что сказал в посёлке, который я никогда больше не увижу? Но Олеська догнала меня и повторила:  
— Твой дедушка сказал, что ты умерла в городе в больнице!  
После того, как я в шестнадцать лет смогла пережить глобальное предательство моей родни, их мелкие подлянки и пакости не волновали меня ни в малейшей степени. Но Олеську надо было заставить отвалить, и я сказала:  
— Его маразм — его проблемы. А глупость тех, кто маразматику верит — их проблемы. Извини, я спешу.  
— А я замуж вышла! — показала Олеська обручальное кольцо. — В июле!  
Судя по торжествующей физиономии, она сделала это первой среди одноклассниц, собрала весь поселковый урожай зависти, и теперь надеется проделать это в городе. Значит, в Твери она недавно, и ещё не знает, что горожанки раньше тридцати замужество и не планируют, а при словах о ранних браках крутят пальцем у виска.  
— Поздравляюжелаюсчастьядосвиданья! — сказала я на одном дыхании и пошла выбирать творожную пасту.  
Но Олеська не отстала.  
— В твоём аккаунте нет ни слова на русском, поэтому все поверили, что ты умерла, — сказала она.  
Я оторопело замерла, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. И бросила это дело, в очередной раз убедившись, что логика моего бывшего посёлка пониманию не поддаётся и что поступки тамошних жителей надо воспринимать как данность, как природное явление типа дождя. И поплотнее от всех их выходок отгораживаться.  
Записи и в соцсети, и на видеохостинге я делала только в виде аннотаций к роликам с записями игры: название произведения, автор, история написания и смысловое содержание. Смысл, конечно, каждый при прослушивании или исполнении вкладывает свой, но некий общий посыл есть. Например, если скрипичный концерт Мендельсона называется Ми-минор, это подразумевает мягкое, нежное, лиричное звучание. А если первая часть исполняется allegro molto appassionato, что означает «быстро, очень страстно», то речь идёт об успешном любовном взаимодействии. Особенно если вторая и третья часть идут в мажоре, иначе говоря, ярко, энергично и напористо. Но вторая часть при этом имеет характер andante — спокойно, не спеша. А третья должна быть allegretto non troppo - allegro molto vivace, «скоренько, но не слишком быстро - быстро, очень оживлённо». На свиданиях были? Прелюдию, любовь, последующие обнимания-валяния, затянувшееся прощание и торопливый договор о следующем свидании осуществляли? Вот это и есть основа произведения, детали истории каждый додумает сам. А писал Мендельсон свой концерт целых шесть лет, доводил до совершенства, которое до сих пор поражает и зачаровывает, делает одним из популярнейших классических произведений. И создавал этот концерт Мендельсон для своего друга Фердинанда Давида, скрипача и концертмейстера оркестра, которым управлял Мендельсон. Давид первым его и исполнил, причём с огромным успехом. Но дирижировал не Мендельсон, который переживал приступ болезни, убившей его через два года, а Нильс Гаде, выдающийся датский дирижёр и композитор. Но Давид сразу после выступления поспешил поздравить Мендельсона с триумфом его произведения и утешить в болезни. Вскоре Мендельсон дирижировал сам, и Давид играл ещё блистательнее. А в 2007 году в Лейпциге, во время реконструкции набережной, на том месте, которое было неподалёку от концертного здания, где когда-то работал Мендельсон, набережную оформили в виде пяти террас, имитирующих нотный стан. Скамейки заменяют ноты, и записано там начало главной партии скрипичного концерта Ми-минор. А сама набережная носит имя Мендельсона.  
И вполне естественно, что все текстовые записи в своих аккаунтах я с самого начала делала на языке стран, где планировала учиться и работать — английском и немецком. Французский шёл пристяжкой, Франция меня не интересовала, но не бросать же язык, если успела прилично выучить? Надо развивать, вдруг и пригодится: Бельгия, Квебек и даже Швейцария могут оказаться новым местом жительства. Поэтому все записи были в трёх вариантах — за исключением двух постов о клубах. Там был ещё и русский, что неизбежно, поскольку речь шла о событиях в России.  
К тому же за рекламу заграничники платили больше и чаще российских рекламодателей, поэтому имело смысл раскручивать аккаунты только среди зарубежья.  
К слову, когда разразился скандал из-за директора московского клуба, то все те, кто высказывался в его пользу, негодовали, что у меня нет записей на русском. А совет других комментаторов выучить языки или хотя бы воспользоваться онлайн-переводчиком негодователи восприняли как жесточайшее оскорбление. Но всё же именно из-за иноязычности у меня в аккаунтах было мало срача. А там, куда ролик копировали, ругани было на тысячу страниц и больше. Танюшка видела, но читать не стала — зачем? Я и не искала, куда и как копировали — тоже зачем? О результатах слушатели моей игры сами всё расскажут у меня в аккаунте.  
— Полмиллиона кредита взяли! — торжествующе сказала Олеська.  
— Полмиллиона долга, и всё ушло на никчёмную белую тряпку и кормление столь же никчёмных дармоедов?! — поразилась я. — Свадебные подарки и на десятую долю расходы не компенсируют, не то что прибыль не приносят! Да полмиллиона — это шестая часть стоимости собственной трёхкомнатной квартиры в Твери! Лучше бы ипотеку взяли. А брачный штампик в паспорт можно и без свадебной лабуды поставить. Сами для себя в кафе сходили, по стаканчику вина выпили, по пирожному съели — и хватит. Или съездили бы в свадебное путешествие в Египет или в Таиланд — и недорого, и организм подзарядится солнышком с фруктами, после здешней-то холодрыги и серости, и отдохнуть от родни с соседями всегда полезно. А в долги залезать имеет смысл только ради жилья, но никак не из-за тупорылого сабантуя.  
— Ты что?! — возмутилась и ужаснулась Олеська так, как будто я предложила ей убийство. — Как можно без свадьбы! Да это же не настоящая женитьба будет.  
— Впервые слышу, чтобы при разводе, налоговой скидке или оформлении семейной ипотеки спрашивали, была свадьба или нет. А если вы через месяц разведётесь, через полгода с другими поженитесь, то деньги вместо обустройства нового семейного очага пойдут на оплату долгов за пирушку в честь несостоявшегося старого? И долго так этот новый брак продержится? Да и ваш нынешний брак как долго проживёт, если деньги вместо жилья и бытовой техники, для супружества жизненно необходимых, улетают в никуда? Вы кредит хотя бы поровну разделили или он на тебе одной висит?  
Олеська смутилась. Но тут же сказала запальчиво:  
— Кредит Вадик выплачивает! У меня настоящий муж, который меня кормит! А у его родителей большая квартира, у нас там своя комната!  
Я не стала спрашивать, чем за это Олеське приходится платить. И так понятно, что муж, повесивший на жену огромный добрачный долг не будет обращаться с ней бережно и ласково. И что если якобы кормящий муж живёт с родителями, то сам от них во всём зависит, а потому свекровь со свёкром сполна заставят Олеську расплачиваться за её долги. Но это не мои проблемы. И если для Олеськи в порядке вещей, что о неё вытирают ноги, пусть наслаждается. Каждый сам делает себе ту жизнь, какую хочет.  
Я забрала у кассирши кредитку и вместе с тележкой для покупок перешла к упаковочному столику.  
Олеська посопела и выдала самую тупую и скотскую фразу всех времён и народов:  
— А что люди скажут? — И пояснила: — Если свадьбу зажать, то как им после в глаза смотреть?  
— А люди оплачивали тебе свадьбу, не требуя возместить расходы? Но и в этом случае у тебя есть право отказаться быть мартышкой для их развлечения — хотят позабавиться, пусть сами себя ублажают. А в глаза им, отказав в халяве, будешь смотреть точно так же, как смотрят они, на халяву навязываясь.  
Олеська недоверчиво покачала головой и сказала:  
— Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось побыть в центре внимания, ощутить себя самой главной и лучшей?  
— Для этого есть масса других способов, которые не только расходов не требуют, но и выгоду приносят. Устроить успешную презентацию своего проекта на работе и получить прибавку к зарплате плюс премию. Или, для начала, выиграть гран-при на студенческом конкурсе — это привлекает внимание работодателей побогаче и пощедрее.  
Олеська оцепенела, ошарашенно выпучила глаза. Такой вариант вызвездиться ей в голову не приходил.  
Я попрощалась, надела рюкзак с продуктами и вышла на улицу, поковыляла к дому. Олеська опять меня догнала.  
— Лиля, ты можешь сходить в гости к бабушке... она вообще-то прабабушка... моего мужа? Тогда она перестанет на него злиться и пустит нас к себе жить!  
«Не очень-то ей сладко у мужниных родителей», — отметила я мысленно. Похвалила себя на правильные выводы об Олеськином положении, а вслух сказала:  
— Извини, я не вмешиваюсь в чужие семейные дела.  
— Но ей так нравится, как ты играешь! — не отставала Олеська.  
— Я не даю домашних концертов.  
Бесплатно не даю. А за приличную денежку на нормальной вечеринке поиграть — всегда пожалуйста. Но Олеська ничего не сказала как о гонораре, так и об адекватности бабки.  
— Лиль, — заныла Олеська, — она раньше в местной консерватории скрипку преподавала. И до сих пор там в большом авторитете. Она может помочь тебе с поступлением. Ты же не ради игры в супермаркетах из посёлка сбежала.  
— А вот это уже интересно, — ответила я. Заполучить живого, а не онлайнового репетитора такой квалификации было бы удачей. Как ни старайся, в вирте не увидеть и не исправить всех мелких ошибок в постановке пальцев и смычка. Поэтому живые уроки необходимы как воздух. Но преподы консерватории и музучилища оказались в учениках по уши, я не нашла ни одного свободного, а пенсионерка могла меня взять. Я сказала Олеське: — Уясни на будущее: если хочешь, чтобы для тебя кто-то что-то сделал, начинай с того, какой интерес он на этом поимеет. Мир функционирует по принципу «Ты мне — я тебе».  
— Так ты придёшь? — нетерпеливо спросила Олеська.  
Я достала телефон, посмотрела расписание. Повышение приработков позволило мне заполучить онлайн-уроки у двух весьма квалифицированных скрипичных педагогов — ирландского фолкера и джазиста из Нового Орлеана. Да ещё и подружилась в студии звукозаписи с очень толковой пианисткой, теперь готовим совместный ролик, что означает поездки то на реп-базу, то в музучилище. Поэтому время было расписано плотно. Реп-база, если вдруг кто не знает, это здание вдали от жилья, обычно старый большой склад в заводском или привокзальном районе, секции которого круглосуточно сдают в почасовую аренду разным музыкантам для репетиций. Есть там и такие немобильные инструменты как пианино, арфа, ударная установка и тому подобное. Весьма доходный бизнес в городах, изобилующих многоквартирными домами с тощими стенами.  
Но джаза и фолка для полноценной игры мало, мне жизненно необходим педагог-академист, и поквалифицированнее.  
Я сказала:  
— Завтра с восемнадцати до двадцати и послезавтра с пятнадцати до восемнадцати у меня свободное время. Но почтенная старушка не упадёт в обморок при виде воскресшей покойницы?  
— Так она же не из посёлка, а местная, из Твери!  
Феерия! Надо Марию Петровну как можно скорее порадовать, она сей блеск логики оценит.  
Нормальных людей в посёлке хватало, те же Мария Петровна, Артём, директриса клуба, только вот жили они не в том районе, где обитали мои родственнички. Потому я и о свадьбе Олеськи ничего не знала — дом Марии Петровны находился на другом конце посёлка. Школ в посёлке было три, но, переехав к Марии Петровне, я не могла перевестись в другую школу, для этого требовалось заявление матери. Поэтому продолжала ходить в старую, однако, как и раньше, сразу после занятий уезжала. Соответственно, как только закончилась церемония выдачи аттестатов, я никого из бывших одноклассников не видела и ничего о них не слышала. Собирать поселковые сплетни мне было некогда, тем более что одноклассники и в актуальном-то состоянии никогда мне ни для чего не требовались, а став бывшими, тем более прекратили для меня существовать.  
Но квалифицированный скрипичный педагог перевешивает общество Олеськи и того, кто мог на неё позариться. Сама Олеська тем временем коротко поговорила с мужем и сказала мне:  
— Завтра в семь. Мы с Ильёй повезём прабабке продукты, а ты типа с нами как знакомая, чтобы помочь.  
— Продукты нести? С костылями? — ехидно поинтересовалась я. — Сейчас позвонишь прабабушке и скажешь прямо, что знакома с Лилией Маруниной, ей нужен опытный педагог, если прабабушка согласна, у Маруниной окна в расписании тогда-то и тогда-то, можно встретиться, посмотреть друг на друга, поговорить.  
Олеська опять оторопела. Простое деловое решение ей в голову не приходило. Права была Ольга Ивановна: никого из моих одноклассников к взрослой жизни не готовили. Или почти никого.  
Олеська опомнилась и стала названивать мужниной прабабушке. Всё решилось за полторы минуты.  
— Послезавтра в пятнадцать тридцать, — сказала Олеська. — Я сейчас скину тебе адрес.  
— Диктуй, — открыла я блокнот на телефоне.  
Олеська насупилась, обидевшись, что я не стала обмениваться номерами. Переживёт. Она продиктовала имя, адрес и номер мобильника прабабушки, зло бросила «Пока!» и ушла.  
Я поспешила домой. Приближалось время онлайн-урока.

 

* * *

Прабабушку мужа Олеськи звали Софья Михайловна, и она оказалась весёлой и очень современной. С короткой стрижкой, предпочитающая спортивный стиль в одежде, для своих восьмидесяти двух весьма активная. И она была не только отличным высококлассным педагогом, но умницей по жизни.  
— Уверена, — говорила она, — вас интересует, как парень из образованной семьи мог позариться на столь недалёкую девицу, как ваша бывшая одноклассница. Именно недалёкость и стала причиной. В наше время только в нищей деревне можно найти девушку трахабельной внешности, которая умеет хорошо готовить и не ленится каждый день вылизывать до блеска квартиру. И если девушка, хоть красавица, хоть дурнушка, сразу по окончании школы, а то и раньше, не была полностью готова сбежать из отстойника, в котором ей не повезло родиться, то она гарантированно обладает характером жертвы. И потому никогда не воспротивится ни одному капризу мужа, не потребует равного разделения всех домашних хлопот, уважения к своему отдыху и развлечениям, невмешательства родни в семью. Наоборот, угождать будет и мужу, и его родственникам. А для надёжности, чтобы от городской жизни не отросли мозги и характер, девушку надо опутать добрачным долгом. Выплатить его, не имея образования, а значит и хорошей работы, она не сможет никогда. И потому развода будет бояться до обморока. По сути, Вадим за жалкие полмиллиона рублей, рассроченные на двадцать лет, купил себе рабыню. Ещё медовый месяц не закончился, а Олеся уже огребла всю меру рабской доли в виде труда без вознаграждения, зато с унижениями и попрёками. Но каждый должен сам платить за свою глупость. И за подлость тоже. Поэтому ни Вадим, ни его родители, ни жена в моём доме приняты не будут. И тем более ничего не получат в наследство, я уже позаботилась о завещании, и они это знают. А подарки... Что ж, пусть привозят. Не всё Вадиму с родителями других использовать, должен кто-то и их поиметь. Пусть тешат себя иллюзией, что я изменю завещание.  
Квартира у Софьи Михайловны была старинная, ещё дореволюционная, отремонтированная до современных удобств, пятикомнатная. Так что Вадим не зря хвостом перед прабабкой вилял. И я очень одобряла ждущий его облом — он задушится от злости, когда узнает, что такой сладкий жирный кусок достанется кому-то другому.  
А Софья Михайловна сказала:  
— Хватит о подонках и дурах. Пройдём ещё раз вариацию из Гершвина.  
Толстые стены квартиры и превосходная акустика комнат позволяли репетировать дома, одна из комнат специально была оборудована как музыкальный кабинет: пианино, арфа, две скрипки, саксофон.  
Софья Михайловна отлично разбиралась и в джазе, и в классике, и в симфоджазе, и в роке с симфороком, и в джаз-роке, и в фолке, и в хип-хопе, и в рэпе, и много в чём ещё.  
— Не слушайте недоразвитых, — сразу же сказала она, — которые говорят, что нельзя играть всё, что необходимо выбрать специализацию, что невозможно переходить от стиля к стилю и от жанра к жанру на одинаково высоком качестве. Я вас потому и заметила, что вы пытаетесь сделать свой музыкальный мир многогранным и многокрасочным. Но это требует труда. К счастью, вы не ленивы. Во всяком случае, пока.  
И Софья Михайловна принялась гонять меня до зелёных соплей, добиваясь достойного, по её выражению звучания. Я была только за. С тринадцати лет не могла найти педагога, который понимает меня и поддерживает, да ещё и квалификацией полноценной обладает. Даже Мария Петровна цепляется за стандарт.  
Так что сейчас я не упущу ни секунды из своей удачи.  
Но поработать нормально не получилось. Пришла правнучка Софьи Михайловны, Ирина, симпатичная брюнетка лет двадцати восьми. Ирина заливалась слезами и соплями, Софье Михайловне пришлось срочно делать чай и отпаивать родственницу от истерики.  
Меня Софья Михайловна не отпустила, попросила подождать, поскольку хотела убедиться, что я правильно поняла тему по гармонии и домашнее задание — Софья Михайловна высоко оценила, что я занималась по учебникам для музучилища и консерватории.  
Я надеялась отсидеться в музыкальной комнате, но пришлось идти пить чай. Софья Михайловна считала невозможным не пригласить гостя к столу. Плохо иметь дело с хамами, но переизбыток интеллигентности ещё хуже — нафига мне чьи-то стенания и сопли? Хотя, какая тут, к чёрту, интеллигентность? Присутствием постороннего Софья Михайловна надеется вытурить родственницу вместе с её трагедиями, не посылая прямым текстом, иначе говоря, без ссоры. А поскольку Софья Михайловна занимается со мной за гроши, гораздо дешевле онлайн-педагогов, можно и потерпеть привешенную к ней истеричку.  
Тем более что проблема у Ирины оказалась интереснее дуростраданий из-за мужика.  
Она написала роман и отправила его в издательство. А текст оттуда слили в бесплатные библиотеки. И теперь печатать его соглашались только за ничтожные гроши. Или вообще не напечатали бы. Или напечатали бы безгонорарно, чтобы, по словам издательства, оправдать расходы на бумагу и транспортировку.  
Услышав такое, я охнула изумлённо:  
— А зачем вообще издательство нужно?! Какой дурак в эпоху цифровых технологий будет читать бумажную книгу? Да со времён появления ноутбуков и букридеров вся печатная продукция стала годна только на растопку каминов и костерков. А с момента появления смартфонов и планшетов превратились в ненужный хлам и букридеры. Даже если в доме скопилась с доинтернетных времён обширная библиотека, её владельцы скачивают те же самые произведения, которые хранятся в шкафу, из интернет-библиотек или читают их онлайн, а к бумажным книгам никто никогда не прикасается, они просто место занимают и пыль собирают. Читать бумажную книгу всё равно что в лаптях ходить и лучину вместо лампочки использовать! Конечно, единичные любители найдутся и на это, свой контингент на любое извращение находится, но таких чудиков недостаточно, чтобы сформировать хоть сколько-то заметную потребительскую группу. Издательства и книжные магазины могут отмывать деньги, имитируя бумажную книготорговлю, могут обслуживать небольшую группку чудиков, которым нравится захламлять дом макулатурой, но автору в этом выгоды ноль, потому что чудиков ничтожно мало, они прибыль принести неспособны. Тем более что для чудиков есть print-on-demand, печать по требованию, когда за несколько минут и за небольшую плату мелкая типография делает бумажный том любого дизайна на вкус каждого отдельного читателя. И если в заграницах для этого обязателен договор с автором, то у нас типографии и читатели клали фекальную кучку на неприкосновенность интеллектуальной собственности. Поэтому в любой стране мира для тех авторов, кто хочет на книгах хоть что-то заработать, есть интернет-магазины электронных книг, где на файлы ставят защиту от копирования. А бумажные книги, даже если автору за их издание заплатили, отсканируют в магазине сами продавцы или их друзья, которым продавцы дали на вечер книгу почитать. И всё, роман лежит на пиратском сайте в электронном виде, любой желающий может бесплатно скачивать или читать онлайн, поэтому покупать его нет никакого смысла. А электронный защищённый файл купят поневоле, потому что иного способа прочесть книгу нет. Хотя и это не гарантия, потому что защиту у купленного файла взламывают, книгу выкладывают на пиратский сайт, действуя по принципу «Сделал гадость — сердцу радость». Но всё же такое происходит редко, поскольку взлом требует умения и трудов намного больше, чем сканирование бумажной книги, с которым и первоклассник за пару часов справится.  
— Вот! — торжествующе сказала Софья Михайловна. — Старуху не послушала, так слушай, что говорит юношество!  
— Нельзя быть писателем, пока твой труд не издан настоящей книгой! — запальчиво сказала Ирина.  
— И какая дубиноголовость, не способная освоить букридер, смартфон и ноутбук, это сказала? — фыркнула Софья Михайловна. — И как много в мире настолько безмозглых?  
— Бумажная книга живая!  
— Она бегает, разговаривает и просит есть? — ядовито сказала Софья Михайловна. — Ужасно! Столько хлопот и проблем от неё. Кто такое захочет даже бесплатно? Наоборот, все постараются избавиться.  
— В бумажной книге всегда знаешь, где любимый эпизод!  
— Нифига! — возмутилась я столь диким враньём. — Наоборот, там ничего невозможно найти, если не сделать огромную груду закладок, которая будет больше книги. Да ещё и закладки постоянно рвутся и теряются. А в смартфонном приложении и в компьютерной читалке есть поиск по словам, за секунды всё отыскивается. Есть цитатники и закладки, которые не торчат из книги, не мнутся, не рвутся, не пропадают и сами сортируются по алфавиту. А ещё в смартфоне и планшете экран светится, это позволяет читать даже ночью. И яркость регулируется, и цвет страницы со шрифтом настраивается на свой вкус пользователя. И плеер встроен, музыку во время чтения можно слушать. А тысяча книг благодаря смартфону умещаются в карман вместо того, чтобы занимать целый шкаф и собирать пыль. Да что там тысяча книг! Если есть смартфон, у тебя в кармане все тексты мира, от классики и бестселлеров-новинок до научной литературы и фанфиков.  
Ирина опять залилась слезами и соплями. Софья Михайловна страдальчески вздохнула и оборвала истерику пощёчиной.  
— Смотри на слив книги как на рекламу своего писательского таланта, — сказала она. — И пиши новую книгу. Если сделаешь её успешной, то добьёшься, чтобы первый роман издали на бумаге в подарочном варианте. Это всё ещё пользуется спросом среди всяких чудиков-коллекционеров. Их мало, тираж будет крошечный, но всё же удовлетворишь своё самолюбие и мечту о бумажном издании. А второй роман издавать на бумаге и не думай! Те же чудики отсканируют и выложат в бесплатное чтение, и ты не получишь за него больше ни гроша.  
А я поняла, почему сайт с высоким уровнем защиты клипов отказался со мной сотрудничать, мотивировав это отсутствием гарантий с моей стороны. Со студии звукозаписи наверняка точно так же сливают треки в сеть. Поэтому нужна студия, которая сама всерьёз озабочена защитой авторских прав клиентов. Но такого в этой стране нет. Точнее, процветает прямо противоположное — даже самое мимолётное упоминание авторских прав вызывает бешеную агрессию.  
Однако никто не уникален. И потому быть не может, чтобы я одна оказалась в такой ситуации. А поскольку дерьмовые условия заставляют людей становиться очень изобретательными, наверняка в интернете есть руководство по самостоятельному изготовлению звукоизолированного помещения для записи музыки.  
Пока Софья Михайловна обсуждала с угомонившейся Ириной какой-то её проект по работе, я поискала в сети сведения о том, как на дому записывают музыку с чистым звуком. И нашла инструкцию по изготовлению звукоизолированной камеры из упаковочных коробок для холодильников. Всего-то надо оклеить коробку изнутри старыми одеялами или ватными матрасами. Или поролоном, благо толстое поролоновое полотно недорого продаётся на строительных рынках. Затем надо проделать в получившейся камере дырочку, через которую протянуть шнур микрофона. Ноты можно читать с экрана телефона или выучить произведение наизусть. Или сделать ещё одну маленькую дырочку и провести шнур для лампочки, чтобы освещала приколотые портновскими булавками к обивке листы с нотами. А воздуха в камере вполне хватало минут на тридцать.  
Правда, такая камера займёт половину моей комнаты, но это ерунда. Гарантированно неслитая запись важнее. А купить хорошую звуковую карту и научиться в полной мере использовать программу-аудиоредактор мне по силам. Подростки справляются, чем я хуже?!  
Ирина записала советы прабабки и ушла. Но позаниматься всё равно не получилось, потому что пришёл другой родственник — высокий синеглазый брюнет лет двадцати пяти, красивый будто фотомодель. Звали его Антон.  
Я попрощалась и собралась уходить.  
— Я вас провожу! — тут же вскочил Антон.  
— Да-да, — поддержала Софья Михайловна. — Час поздний, и юной девушке опасно идти одной.  
От невероятности происходящего я замерла с по-дурацки разинутым ртом. Это шесть вечера — поздний час?! И с каких пор красавцы рвутся провожать бесцветных заурядностей, да ещё и калек?!

 

* * *

Я согласилась сходить с Антоном в цирк. Точнее, он приглашал в кино, но я сказала, что для кино есть ноутбук и интернет, а в реале надо ходить на что-то уникальное и живое. И предложила цирк — для разнообразия с театром. Его я и так хорошо знаю, тогда как цирк — это новое и неизведанное, визит туда расширит мой личный мир.  
Антон от моего предложения растерялся, но пойти в цирк согласился. И забронировал билеты. За свой я заплатила сама, не хватало ещё давать повод для манипуляций. К тому же если Антон передумает, я пойду одна. Познание и расширение мира важнее внимания парня. Мужчин на свете много, а свободный вечер у меня только один — приближается первое декабря, начало первого отборочного тура на конкурс музыкантов-любителей, а пятого стартует отборочный тур для гранта, поэтому надо готовиться, да ещё и клипы делать, и звуконепроницаемую камеру.  
Хм, а не припахать ли к её изготовлению Антона? Такая помощь будет намного полезнее и приятнее, чем ресторан, цветы и тому подобная чушь, которую поселковые дуры типа Олеськи считали наиболее ценными деталями свидания.  
Но в городе у свидания могут быть составляющие получше жрачки. И тем более получше пучка бурьяна. Интересно, какие? Впрочем, мне всё равно не до них. Надо срочно перебираться на защищённый сайт, а в соцсети и на видеохостинге будет только реклама готовых и будущих клипов, да одна-две бесплатные записи для ознакомления с уровнем предлагаемого товара. И я очень надеюсь, что уровень будет расти. Ведь скоро экзамен, победить в котором для меня жизненно важно. Да ещё и не менее важный отбор на концерт.  
А значит мне необходимы вдохновение, эмоциональная энергия, страсть. Антон красив и сексапилен, но способен ли он быть источником вдохновения? Или от него будет больше проблем, чем удовольствия? Скоро узн ** _а_** ю. После цирка я решила прямо обсудить наши возможные отношения.  
А пока — цирк! И подальше всё остальное. Я познаю новый мир!  
И этот мир оказался очень увлекательным. Мне понравилось. Буду ходить регулярно, сама для себя. А найдётся при этом компания или нет, не важно. Вон сколько народа! Значит легко можно обсудить в соцсети или в анонимной блогосфере впечатления. Только надо заранее договориться о вирт-встрече с теми, кто идёт в цирк в тот же день, что и я.  
Представление продолжалось, я была счастлива, а Антон надулся и помрачнел. Ну и ладно, не срослось так не срослось. Да и глупо было бы ожидать другого. Городской красавец и поселковая калека. Ха-ха.  
Портить себе вечер я не собиралась. Наоборот, изначально не рассчитывала на Антона как на что-то реальное и перспективное. Конечно, где-то на периферии надежда мелькала, но всерьёз её воспринять можно только при крайней степени идиотизма. А вот цирк — это по-настоящему, это волшебная сверкающая сказка. Никакого сравнения с тем, когда видишь цирк по телевизору. Мне полученного от этого представления эмоционального заряда дня на два хватит. И по времени удачно пришлось, завтра я пишу каприс для Танюшки. Та игра, которая была в Самаре — полный отстой. Теперь я это понимаю. И знаю, как надо играть. Завтра порепетирую — и вечером в бой! В смысле, на запись в студию.  
В крови мгновенно вскипело возбуждение, забурлила страсть, азарт запылал в каждой клеточке тела. Пусть это и звучит выспренне, книжно, но музыка — это наилучшее из наслаждений. Брать её, вести, создавать, наполнять жизнью, выплёскивать в мир, менять его и подчинять, уводить в мои фантазии и игру — что может быть вкуснее и лучше?  
— Зачем я тебе?  
— Что? — озадаченно посмотрела я на Антона.  
— Зачем я тебе вообще нужен? — хмуро и досадливо сказал он. — Ты даже меня не замечаешь!  
— Лапа моя, это ты пошёл меня провожать, ты предложил сходить куда-нибудь развлечься, ты молчал всё представление как сыч и кривился как от дерьма, а теперь, сидя в весьма неплохом ресторане, смотришь в меню так, будто тебе подсунули рекламу чистящего средства.  
— А ты со мной пошла или одна? — зарычал Антон.  
— Тот же вопрос от меня тебе. Смысл идти с кем-то куда-то, если тебе неинтересно зрелище?  
— Идут не ради зрелища! — разозлился Антон.  
— Если ты хотел заняться со мной сексом, то о сексе и надо было договариваться.  
Антон посмотрел на меня так, как будто я начала изрыгать пламя на манер дракона. И сказал возмущённо:  
— Когда парень приглашает куда-то девушку, это означает, что он хочет заняться с ней сексом. И если девушка идёт, то она выражает согласие!  
— Куда-то идти никак не связано с сексом, — фыркнула я. — Если ты действительно хотел со мной трахаться, так бы и сказал. Мы обсудили бы наши постельные предпочтения. А если зовёшь куда-то сходить, то это обмен зрелищными впечатлениями, и с сексом он никак не связан. Обмен зрелищными впечатлениями бывает и с друзьями, и с родителями, и с соседями по зрительному ряду. А ты в этом обмене никуда не годишься. Поэтому больше я с тобой никуда не пойду.  
— Да я тебя больше никуда и не позову! — оскорбился Антон.  
— Отлично. Я пошла. Поесть я и дома могу, а заодно поищу в сети тех, с кем можно обсудить сегодняшнее зрелище.  
Я поковыляла к выходу из ресторана, на ходу достала номерок гардероба. Тоже мне, звездун нашёлся. Или всерьёз предполагал, что его смазливая рожа способна в интересности превзойти цирк? Высокая самооценка — это прекрасно, но и здравый смысл надо иметь.  
Антон догнал меня у дверей.  
— Ты невозможна! — сказал он. — Но ты мне нравишься.  
— Поезд ушёл, — ответила я. — Мне очень хотелось бы найти бойфренда на период от нынешнего дня и до лета, но им будешь не ты. От тебя слишком много проблем. Поэтому иди склей какую-нибудь другую девушку.  
— До лета? — непонимающе переспросил Антон.  
— Летом я уезжаю учиться в Академию Музыки. Не получу в декабре грант, так в июле поеду поступать на общих основаниях. Сомневаюсь, что найдётся бойфренд, который захочет учиться вместе со мной или сможет до лета найти работу в том же городе, где будет находиться Академия. Тем более что я сама ещё не знаю, где окажется моя Академия. Если не получу грант, буду выбирать среди тех, где иностранцев учат бесплатно. Поэтому наиболее вероятный кандидат — Германия. Так что любовь и отношения могут быть только вр ** _е_** менными.  
— Ты ненормальная! — воскликнул Антон.  
— Иди ищи нормальную — говорю это тебе второй раз.  
Я вышла из ресторана, поковыляла к остановке. Влюбишься тут... Придурки сплошным потоком! Хорошо ещё, с одноразовым сексом проблем нет. Хотя бы в этой области всё адекватно и приятно.  
Но древняя мудрость гласит, что если ты встретил дурака, то шёл неправильной дорогой.  
Значит надо поставить на телефон приложение знакомств. Там хотя бы анкета с чёткими критериями того, что хочешь от отношений и какая любовь тебе нужна.


	3. — 3 — (редактура от 01.04.2019)

Свадебный оператор, снимавший танец Танюшки, оказался весьма неплох. А исполнение Десятого каприса Паганини получилось у меня намного выразительнее, чище и горячее, чем раньше — волшебство цирка помогло. Как и отличный позавчерашний секс. Но главным образом меня продвинули два занятия с Софьей Михайловной — она оказалась великолепным педагогом.  
А Танюшка в трёхслойной шопеновской пачке выглядела просто богиней. И Десятый каприс шёл к её стилю танца идеально. На фоне старых обшарпанных стен котельной Танюшка казалась миражом, дивным сном. Оператор обещал дорисовать, как вокруг нас расцветают фантастические цветы, а котельная превращается в дворец. Оказывается, готовые спецэффекты можно купить за гроши, в интернете есть сайты для разработчиков самодельных компьютерных игр, где всё это продают. Сейчас Танюшка переоденется, и мы пойдём в кафе обсуждать будущий ролик и выбирать спецэффекты. Студийная запись музыки лежит у меня в почте, когда обсудим клип, перешлю её оператору.  
Сам оператор был ненамного старше нас с Танюшкой и весьма недурён собой: высокий, ладный, светловолосый, голубоглазый, с приятными и мужественными чертами лица. Зовут его Николай, Ник. Учится во ВГИКе, на втором курсе, мечтает после диплома попасть на стажировку в Голливуд. И очень старается набрать для этого очки. Наш клип стал для него шансом, а сопровождающий меня скандал Ник, как и Танюшка, посчитал дополнительной рекламой. И потому в качестве гонорара затребовал своё имя в титрах. И снимал он, судя по его работам, намного лучше Стаса — Ник выкладывал в соцсети свои видеозарисовки и клипы.  
— Я доделаю клип побыстрее, — сказал Ник. — Ситникова — это, конечно, очень громко, но и от скандала надо взять побольше. Лиля, тебе бы в ток-шоу поучаствовать. Это же офигеть какая реклама!  
— Исключено! — отрезала я. — Никаких СМИ! Все они тупые и никчёмные. Что сами напишут, то напишут, мне плевать. Но я с ними говорить не буду.  
— Поддерживаю, — жёстко проговорила Танюшка. — С журналюгами возиться — себя не уважать. Иногда можно мимоходом бросить пару комментариев, изредка нужна пресс-конференция для информирования зрителей о выступлениях и их рекламы, а в остальное время надо идти мимо репортёров, и всё пофиг.  
— Дело ваше, девочки, — качнул головой Ник, — но если пригласят меня, то я пойду.  
— Переписываем контракт, — решила я. — Или пишем к нему дополнение. Неустойка за разглашение телефонов, адресов и прочих контактов.  
— Да без проблем, — ответил Ник. — Ты умеешь мстить. Поэтому нарушать твои границы будет только законченный кретин. А я к таким не отношусь. После кафе зайдём к нотариусу. Пока давайте выбирать спецэффекты.  
С этим мы разобрались минут за сорок. С нотариусом управились за полчаса, включая то время, пока секретарша печатала дополнение. А после Ник захотел вдруг проводить меня домой.  
Танюшка незаметно пихнула меня локтем и вихрем влетела в такси, умчалась прочь. Когда она успела его затормозить, я не поняла. Такое впечатление, что Танюшка заскочила в автомобиль на ходу.  
Я сказала:  
— Ник, я живу в Твери. Сюда на съёмку приехала.  
— Всего-то час с небольшим на электричке от Трёх Вокзалов, — ответил он. И стал ловить такси.  
Я возражать не стала. Парень хотя немного туповатый, но симпатичный и по манерам приятный. Очарование скрипки скоро закончится, и он разглядит мои ноги. Или я ещё раньше решу, что глупости у него многовато, и разорву отношения. А до того почему не ублажить себя более-менее продолжительным и регулярным романчиком?  
По дороге мы неплохо поболтали. Ник интересно объяснял особенности съёмки, я запоминала, задавала уточняющие вопросы. Пригодится.  
Ник увлёкся рассказами, ему нешуточно льстило, что кто-то так заинтересовался его работой. Поэтому узнала я много. А у дома ждал Антон.  
Я мысленно выругалась. Ну вот зачем его принесло? А Антон заорал:  
— Это ещё кто?!  
— Тот, кем ты никогда не станешь, — сказала я. — Партнёр.  
Уточнять, какой именно партнёр, не стала. Зато напомнила Антону, что я его в гости не приглашала. Он тут же распалился как укушенный:  
— Быстро ты замену находишь!  
— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, — фыркнула я. — Никто не уникален и незаменимых людей не бывает. А тебя и заменять не в чем, у нас никогда ничего не было.  
— Так что топай домой, — вмешался Ник.  
— Зачем тебе этот малолетка?! — с каким-то надрывом закричал Антон. — Что у него есть?! Что он вообще может, морда студенческая?! А я сниму для нас квартиру в Германии!  
— Ух ты, миллионер нашёлся! — в такт моим мыслям и теми же словами сказал Ник.  
Такое единодушие в ментальном плане меня порадовало, а вот самодовольство, расплывшееся на роже Ника, вызвало отвращение. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это нормально — гордиться тем, что тебя предпочли более красивому и богатому, но так явно показывать торжество самолюбия может только закомплексованный ушлёпок. Любой и каждый умственно, личностно и психически полноценный человек вне зависимости от его пола и возраста всегда стопроцентно уверен в своём абсолютном совершенстве, гениальности и уникальности во всех сферах жизни, а потому не впадает в восторг, если кто-то предпочёл его перед другими, как и не переживает из-за того, что какие-то недоразвитые его отвергли. И это касается и любви, и карьеры, и дружбы, и чего угодно.  
Следовательно, Ник должен исчезнуть из моей жизни прямо сейчас. И будет прекрасно, если исчезая, Ник прихватит с собой Антона. Ненавижу, когда меня пытаются купить. Сразу Пашка вспоминается. И Антон точно так же адекватом не блещет.  
— Оба на выход, — не стала я разводить дипломатию. — И забудьте сюда дорогу.  
Я посмотрела на Ника.  
— Клип остаётся. Бизнес есть бизнес. Но домонтировать ролик, нужный и для твоей карьеры, можно, общаясь в личке соцсети и по мессенджеру.  
Я хотела войти в подъезд, однако парни синхронно и слаженно, словно были давно сработавшейся командой, заступили мне путь.  
— Ты должна выбрать! — сказали они хором.  
Я хихикнула. Они что, не понимают, как нелепы?  
— Это уровень дурного водевиля, — ответила им. — Посмотрите в словаре, что это. А ещё заучите как следует, что я простила всех тех, кому должна. Идите вместе с ними свободно, независимо и подальше отсюда.  
Я протиснулась между неадекватной парочкой — костыль при умелом использовании может стать отличным рычагом — и вошла в подъезд. Парням хотя бы хватило мозгов не идти за мной.  
Я ковыляла в свою комнату и размышляла над тем, что люди видят либо моё увечье, которое вызывает омерзение, либо мою музыку, которая заставляет их вести себя как безумцы. Но никто не видит и, по всей вероятности, никогда не увидит меня саму. И чёрт бы с грядущим вечным одиночеством, в могиле было бы ещё хуже, но я не знаю, как управлять музыкой и как держать обезумевших на безопасном расстоянии.  
А это может однажды привести меня в могилу. Или ещё хуже — превратить в полного паралитика.

 

* * *

Софья Михайловна не только не запрещала записывать наши уроки на телефон, но и одобряла — это позволяло прослушать ошибочно или слабо выполненный фрагмент, разобрать причины ляпов и недотягиваний.  
А ещё я узнала о такой городской придумке, как гигроскопичные стельки и двусторонний скотч. Подозреваю, что в посёлке это тоже продавалось, но у меня из-за жёсткой экономии не было возможности приглядываться к товарам. Зато теперь красота: стелька разрезается на четыре части и кусочек приклеивается к подбороднику. Не нужно таскать с собой махровое полотенце — пусть оно и маленькое, но всё же лишнее барахло. И приклеенный кусочек стельки не скользит.  
Однако главным плюсом сегодняшнего урока стало то, что я успешно использовала сведения, полученные от Ника — у меня впервые получилось работать на запись так, чтобы вложить в цифровой поток тот эмоциональный пробой, который должен быть у полноценной игры. Результат был кривой и неуклюжий, но начало положено, а дальше вопрос тренировок и репетиций.  
— Главный товар музыканта — цифровая запись, — сказала я довольно. — И теперь он будет по высшему разряду. Плохо, конечно, что не получить обратку, как в зале, но пополнение банковского счёта вдохновляет не меньше, а то и побольше. С другой стороны — повседневная жизнь будет спокойнее.  
— Я не рассчитывала бы, — ответила Софья Михайловна. — Если вы доведёте эмоциональное воздействие записи до того уровня, как и в игре на зал, пол ** _у_** чите толпу фанатов под окно.  
— Исключено. Никто не поднимет задницу, чтобы идти к исполнителю. Был бы концерт — другое дело. А когда главный кайф лежит в сети, до тебя самого нет никому дела. Фильмы, балеты, драматические и цирковые представления, спортивные состязания — это визуальное развлечение, там морды исполнителей являются важным составляющим элементом, поэтому, чтобы ещё раз пережить эмоции, полученные в кино, театре, цирке или на стадионе, людям нужно видеть их участников. Тогда как музыка зрение не затрагивает, визуализации и персонализации не требует, она прослушивается в плеере или в неактивной вкладке браузера, а в концертных залах многие закрывают глаза, чтобы созерцание оркестрантов и дирижёра не отвлекало от звуков. Да и сам оркестр с дирижёром всегда одеты в чёрное, чтобы все слились в один безликий, бесформенный, визуально незначимый объект и не отвлекали людей от музыки. Так что я сама никогда никому не понадоблюсь. А для надёжности больше не буду делать клипы, где фоном для музыки является моя фотография. Нарисую в графическом редакторе распылителем картинку-абстракцию, напишу поверх название произведения и своё имя — этого хватит, чтобы найти другие мои записи.  
— Возможно, возможно, — с сомнением сказала Софья Михайловна и села за пианино. — Давайте ещё раз сыграем Брамса. И у меня есть другие ученики, я хочу, чтобы вы сыграли квартет.  
— Было бы отлично, — ответила я. — Люто не хватает опыта работы с другими инструменталистами. А скрипке, увы и ах, почти всегда нужна свита.  
Софья Михайловна рассмеялась.  
— Я говорила о квартете, где все равны, а не о солисте с сопровождающими. Но с вами, похоже, квартета не получится. Что ж, подберу вам свиту. Вы солист и только солист. Не знаю, от природы или сами себя такой сделали. Но солист вы на все сто тысяч процентов. А потому и требований к вам намного выше. Начнём! Брамс, Первая соната, и заставьте мир кричать и захлёбываться слезами от боли. Это похороны очень близкого человека, если вы помните историю создания.  
Дальше началось закапывание под паркет меня. Я всегда старалась и технику держать, и эмоционально вкладываться, но Софья Михайловна сочла всё это халтурой, и требовала делать больше, ярче, насыщеннее, чище, ей всё было мало. Я была только «за», как раз этого мне все пять лет и не хватало. Софья Михайловна, довольная моим рвением, сделала мне премию, прозанимавшись со мной дополнительный бесплатный час. И дала подборку упражнений для завтрашних самостоятельных занятий. Это просто сказочная удача! Я хочу стать звездой, а Софья Михайловна знает, как себя ею делать.  
Я помассировала руки, пальцы — обычно я занимаюсь два часа и полчаса перерыв, и так три раза. Если заниматься шесть часов подряд, толку не будет: перетрудятся руки, притупятся восприятие и слух. Три часа занятий оказалось многовато, я устала до дрожи. И на шее наверняка набила обширный синяк. Зря, пожалуй, отказалась от полотенца. Оно всё же неплохо защищает. Вообще-то на челюсти, ключице и шее кожа быстро уплотняется, поэтому никаких повреждений не получает, но мне восемнадцать, тело ещё растёт, поэтому и шкура не такая крепкая как у взрослых. Так что иногда бывают сюрпризы.  
Я продезинфицировала кожу, втёрла противоспалительный крем — если этого не делать после игры, а перед игрой не дезинфицировать подбородник с мостом, то начнутся всевозможные высыпания и нагноения. Разумеется, если подкладывается полотенце или платок, они должны быть свежевыстиранные, причём только антибактериальным мылом. О моделях и материалах подбородников и мостов ничего не скажу, это очень индивидуально, вариативность от чёрного дерева и палисандра с посеребрёнными или позолоченными креплениями до латекса — у кого на что аллергия, с чем лучше коже и ещё множество факторов. В идеале вообще лучше не покупать готовые подбородники и мосты, а сделать на заказ: даже при детской музыкальной школе есть недорогие умельцы, которые всё пром ** _е_** ряют и идеально подгонят. Когда училище дарило мне скрипку, отдали и специально для меня сделанные подбородник и мост. Когда я подрастала, клубный слесарь по этому образцу делал новые с учётом моих замечаний о том, где и что стало неудобным. Материалом были осина и нержавейка. Скрипичные мозоли на челюсти, шее и плече с ключицей неизбежны, но если грамотно ухаживать за кожей и правильно подобрать подбородник и мост, мозолей видно не будет, они лишь прощупываются как участок очень плотной жёсткой кожи — и то надо знать, где потрогать. Ну а если относиться к себе без заботы, появятся не только отлично заметные ороговелости, но и шрамы от чирьёв. Чем дезинфицировать, тоже подбирается индивидуально. У кого-то спирт, у других хлоргексидин, у кого-то ещё какие-то средства, которых в аптеках множество. Как и кремов с мазями.  
Впрочем, речь не об этом, а о надвигающемся часе пик — ни в общественный транспорт не воткнуться, ни из пробок не выбраться. Софья Михайловна предложила остаться на ужин. И даже отдохнуть в одной из комнат.  
Отдохнуть — это прекрасно, но подъедаться у пенсионерки... Софья Михайловна усмехнулась:  
— За продукты платит Вадим. Так что рассматривайте это как возможность наказать подлеца.  
Я рассмеялась и с удовольствием присоединилась к экзекуции. А Софья Михайловна спросила:  
— Антон так и не смог вам понравиться? Я впервые вижу, чтобы он был в кого-то влюблён.  
— Не в кого-то, а во что-то, — уточнила я. — Он любит не меня, а мою музыку.  
— Но разве она не часть вас?  
Я отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Поклонники фанатеют только от образа, создаваемого артистом, но сам артист им не нужен. Влюбляются в Жизелей и в Робин Гудов, но те, кто их изображает, вызывают лишь раздражение своими отличиями от мечты. А большинство вообще наслаждаются процессом фанатения как таковым, им не нужен даже образ, на который они западают. Воплотись в реальность Жизель и Робин Гуд, фанаты тут же убегут от реальных личностей к новым образам, которым можно поклоняться издали, не затрачивая труда на притирку характеров и поиск взаимопонимания, на быт и повседневные проблемы. Фанатение позволяет иметь все возможные эндорфиновые и дофаминовые выбросы, тусоваться с единомышленниками, но при этом ни за что не нести ответственности, не быть обременёнными никакими обязательствами и сохранять возможность в любую секунду без каких-либо сложностей сменить одного кумира на другого или вообще всё бросить. Фанаты своими эмоциональными выбросами неплохо вдохновляют артистов и заводят обычную часть зала, поэтому они полезны, но подпускать их ближе, чем на автограф, ни в коем случае нельзя. Это просто опасно, фанаты далеко не всегда здоровы на голову. Все успешные романы артистов были, есть и будут только с коллегами, режиссёрами, дирижёрами или продюсерами — они слишком хорошо знают процесс творения, чтобы обращать внимание на иллюзии.  
— Вы так разумны для своего возраста, — не то с одобрением, не то с осуждением сказала Софья Михайловна.  
Я хмыкнула и ответила:  
— В восемнадцать лет наступает время решать, кого выбрать президентом, а кого застрелить.  
— Тоже верно, — с удивлением, словно никогда не замечала этого раньше, ответила Софья Михайловна. И добавила: — Я слишком долго учу малолетних богатеньких бездарей и шлифую работу взрослых, хорошо состоявшихся профессионалов, а потому забыла, как думают те дети, кто собирается сделать искусство своей профессий, и когда они взрослеют. А ведь когда-то сама такой же была.  
— Но я-то не ребёнок.  
— Вы тинэйджер, — сказала Софья Михайловна. — И будете им ещё года три. Это физиология.  
— Но «тинэйджер» не значит «инфантил», — ответила я.  
— Это так, — кивнула Софья Михайловна. И добавила со вздохом: — Я надеялась, что чувства к вам заставят Антона повзрослеть. Но, похоже, он безнадёжен.  
— А надо ли взрослеть? Антон счастлив такой, какой он есть.  
Софья Михайловна криво усмехнулась и сказала:  
— Питер Пэн, о синдроме которого так любят говорить, упрекая людей в нежелании взрослеть, не только успешно выживал в очень опасных и трудных условиях, но и о многочисленной компании полудрузей-полуподопечных заботился, был их предводителем, и очень конструктивным. Питер Пэн всего лишь не хотел жить в рамках филистерских правил, и создал собственные, но это как раз и было поступком очень зрелой, мудрой, сильной и самостоятельной личности. А Антон — именно что великовозрастное дитятко. Ничего сам не может и не хочет мочь. Без родителей ему и дня не прожить. Они выбрали Антону университет, квартиру, машину, работу. И девушки на него всегда сами вешались, ухаживали, добивались его высочайшего внимания, угождали, а он выбирал, какую осчастливить. Красота даёт преимущества, и не воспользуется этим только глупец. Но когда слишком много преимуществ, начинается деградация. Вы стали первым и пока единственным событием в его жизни, где он проявил активность и самостоятельность. — Софья Михайловна вздохнула. — Я не склонна обременять себя проблемами родни. Но Антон очень красив. Мне просто жаль такой роскошный биоматериал. Если хотите, можете называть это обратным вариантом комплекса Электры.  
— Понимаю, — кивнула я. — И на вашем месте наверняка действовала бы так же. Пристроить непутёвого родственника на шею толковой жене — эффективное решение проблемы. И с какой-нибудь закомплексованной, не умеющей ценить свои таланты и себя саму дурочкой, которая чувствует себя состоявшейся только при наличии яйценосца в доме, такая затея отлично сработает. Но у меня ситуация прямо противоположная. Я не для того столько лет пахала, чтобы променять урожай на вытирание чьих-то соплей. — Я вспомнила Пашку с Димкой и добавила: — Да и роль экзотической игрушки или домашней прислуги не стоят ни затраченных трудов, ни их результатов. Красавцев в мире много, незаменимых людей не бывает, а карьера только одна, и каждый упущенный шанс в ней невосполним.  
Софья Михайловна кивнула. А я сказала:  
— Моя подруга, она намного старше и помогла мне не сойти с ума после травмы, говорит, что, переживая любовные чувства, человек отращивает себе недостающие качества. Но я таких примеров не видела.  
— Я тоже, — ответила Софья Михайловна. — Это только в мелодрамах для недоумиц герои меняются из-за любви или у них улучшается жизнь. А в реальности есть те, кто занят карьерой или увлечён хобби, имеют от них всю полноту эмоциональной, умственной, личностной и социальной самореализации, попутно берут сексуальное удовлетворение из любых доступных источников и живут счастливо. И есть безмозглые, бесхребетные и бездарные существа с патологичными воззрениями на жизнь. Они не способны даже хобби себе выбрать, не то что карьеру делать. Друзей у них нет, поскольку с бездеятельными дружить не о чем, нет точек для соприкосновения и темы для общения. Поэтому работа для таких людей пытка, дом — тюрьма, вся жизнь состоит из потока угнетающего серого однообразия. И всё это усиливается неврозом на почве сексуальной неудовлетворённости, поскольку патологичные воззрения на жизнь запрещают трахаться без обязательств и одноразово, называют эту естественную и жизненно необходимую вещь грязной и недостойной, извиняя и позволяя секс только в браке или при наличии маловразумительной абстракции под названием «серьёзные отношения». Да ещё и объявляют невозможным поиск брака или этих самых «серьёзных отношений» одновременно с процессом ни к чему не обязывающего удовлетворения. И, в довершение тотальной безнадёжности, их патологичные жизненные воззрения утверждают, что брак или «серьёзные отношения» начинаются не с секса, а с исследования офигенно богатого внутреннего мира друг друга и с появления возвышенных чувств, тогда как в реальности возвышенные чувства возникают только на почве хорошего секса, и совпадение офигенно богатых внутренних миров требуется всего лишь как заключительный штрих в уже созданной композиции из секса и эмоций. В итоге бездарные и бесхребетные существа с мусором вместо мозга живут иллюзиями, будто при появлении любви их жизнь станет счастливой и прекрасной, что явится кто-то и сделает их мир насыщенным и красочным.  
Я кивнула, соглашаясь. То, что говорила Софья Михайловна, соответствовало моим наблюдениям за жизнью соседей. Я не подсматривала специально, разумеется, но если смотреть внимательно то, что видишь в магазине и на улице, можно увидеть много больше, чем люди хотят показать.   
Я хмыкнула в такт этим мыслям и сказала:  
— Как говорил один сосед в посёлке: «Если баба не трахается, но замуж хочет, то пусть ищет себе импотента, потому что ни один нормальный мужик к недавалке фригидной и на километр не подойдёт». Сам был счастливо женат. И зарабатывал хорошо, жена тоже успешная была. Дети умные, у меня языками занимались. Сейчас все в Германии живут, у каждого свой бизнес, свои друзья, своя жизнь, свои интересы. Потому и друг другу до сих пор не надоели.  
Софья Михайловна кивнула мне в ответ и подытожила:  
— Любовь становится отрадой и смыслом жизни только тогда, когда человек изнывает от безделья и безмозглости. И отказаться от всего во имя любви можно лишь в том случае, если ничего нет. Поэтому ожидатели и искатели любви получают одиночество, серую жизнь и неудовлетворённость во всех сферах бытия, причём зачастую всё это бывает в браке или в сожительстве, потому что выстроены они на патологичной основе и с такими же мусорномозговыми и никчёмными партнёрами.  
— Тогда почему вы хотели, чтобы Антон влюбился в меня? — не поняла я.  
Софья Михайловна фыркнула:  
— Дура потому что. Понадеялась на вдруг. Всё же растиражированная в кино и книгах патология влияет на наше мнение. К счастью, я не настолько глупа, чтобы сильно поддаваться их влиянию, а значит надеяться всерьёз.  
Я пожала плечами и сказала:  
— Мне вообще некогда было заниматься развлекательными книгами и фильмами, я едва успевала прочесть и посмотреть то, что имело образовательное и карьерное значение.  
Софья Михайловна кивнула:  
— Преимущество занятых детей. Когда жизнь идёт от конкурса к конкурсу, патологий набраться неоткуда. Обидно осознавать, что в молодости я была умнее, чем сейчас. Хотя тоже не блистала здравомыслием. Иначе жила бы сейчас на двухэтажной вилле в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса или Вены, с хорошей медициной, органик-продуктами и реально действующей защитой жизни, личности и частной собственности. Меня ведь дважды приглашали преподавать. Сначала в Штаты, после в Австрию. Но я испугалась слишком резких перемен и трудов по изучению языка, по адаптации. Муж опять же ныл: «Что я там делать буду?». Имел бы мозг, так нашёл бы что. Или я нашла бы нового мужа. Всё равно с тогдашними мужьями всё закончилось разводами и новыми партнёрами. С дураком, какой бы сильной ни была любовь, долго не проживёшь. А, — махнула она рукой, — что теперь говорить! Потому я и беру таких, как вы, за грошовую плату. Чтобы хоть через других откусить от упущенного.  
— Тоже понимаю, — кивнула я. — Даже больше, чем вы думаете. Меня столкнули с лестницы перед балетным конкурсом.  
— Когда сталкивает с удачи собственная глупость, ещё хуже, — ответила Софья Михайловна.  
Всё же она умница! Не охала, не выражала притворного сочувствия, а сказала самое важное и единственно ценное.  
Я проговорила задумчиво:  
— Моя подруга — педагог-хореограф Английского Королевского балета. Она постоянно твердит, что если я не влюблюсь, то не выиграю ни конкурс, ни грант.  
— Вы и так конкурс не выиграете. Вас не допустят к отборочному этапу. Вы зарабатываете музыкой, а потому больше не любитель. И вы показали себя способной на самозащиту. А это для нашего общества очень серьёзное преступление, пусть и не обозначенное в уголовном кодексе. Даже среди простых людей, которые ничего не решают и ни над кем не властвуют, ваш поступок получил лишь пятидесятипроцентную поддержку.  
Я посмотрела на Софью Михайловну недоверчиво. А она сказала:  
— Но к конкурсу готовьтесь. Вдруг да проскользнёте на отбор. И даже в случае неудачи будете точно знать, что использовали эту возможность до конца. А лишних репетиций не бывает. Если не получится конкурса, то приготовленное для него произведение станет первой настоящей жемчужиной вашего эксклюзивного альбома. Вы ведь решили, что будете играть на конкурсе и на экзамене для гранта?  
— Да, — подобралась я. — Вы что-то посоветуете? Там нужно академическое произведение, и я хотела что-нибудь из Хандошкина.  
— Экзотичный выбор, — кивнула Софья Михайловна. — По уровню сложности это где-то вторыми и третьими частями сонат Баха: полифония слабее, фуг нет, зато двойные ноты, двойные-тройные флажолеты, очень большая орнаментальная вариативность, много работы на верхних позициях. Но в консерваторию не просто так и поступают, и выпускаются с сонатами Баха. Это идеальный учебный материал — много показательных трудностей, которые просто оценить. Очень чётко видно уровень исполнительского мастерства, его рост. Потому-то сонаты Баха все скрипачи и играют от старших классов школы до пенсии. Разница только в качестве исполнения. А Хандошкин так мало востребован потому, что там требуется очень большая актёрская игра, даже больше, чем в «Кампанелле» и каприсах Паганини. И больше, чем у Брамса. Я слышала, как играют сонаты Хандошкина скрипачи-виртуозы. Жалкое звучание! Их виртуозности оказалось ничтожно мало, музыка была мёртвой, пустой, пусть и технически безупречной. И всего дважды за всю мою жизнь слышала настоящее исполнение произведений Хандошкина.  
— Я это знаю. И готова работать, оттачивать и технику, и актёрское вложение. Слишком вкусно, чтобы отказаться.  
— Ещё бы! — хмыкнула Софья Михайловна. — В полноценном актёрском исполнении с соответствующей техникой произведения Хандошкина становятся бомбой. Будем делать. Но учтите, вы сами напросились! Никакие жалобы на судороги от усталости, на перетруженные от актёрского вложения нервы и на сбитые до крови пальцы не принимаются.  
Я потёрла кончики пальцев левой руки, в которые не втыкалась игла для взятия крови. Медсестёр, которые требовали непременно левую руку, всегда ждал сюрприз почти до шока — визуально заметного ороговелого слоя на пальцах нет, они должны сохранять высокую чувствительность, поэтому кожа просто очень и очень плотная. Так что игра на сбитых пальцах в моей жизни была не раз.  
— Хандошкин этого стоит, — сказала я вслух. — Грант тем более.  
— Но я согласна с вашей подругой. Чтобы вытянуть Хандошкина по эмоциям, вы должны влюбиться. Своего родственника не предлагаю, этот пустозвон заинтересовать способен только курицу, но, к счастью, он не единственный мужчина на свете. И я не ханжа ограниченная, не имею ничего против, если вы влюбитесь в девушку. Советую подумать об этом, если с мужчинами не складывается.  
— Я тоже не ханжа, но девушки — не моё. Меня никогда не влекло и не возбуждало женское тело, я к нему равнодушна. Зато очень люблю слэш, потому что там много красивых сексуальных мужчин, меня привлекает эротика с мужчинами. И я люблю заниматься сексом с мужчиной, а женщину в качестве постельного друга не представляю.  
— И всё же подумайте, — сказала Софья Михайловна. — Если в вашем гормональноозабоченном возрасте вы до сих пор не влюблены в мужчину, надо присмотреться к женщинам. И побыстрее. До грантового отбора мало времени, а наиграть надо как можно более страстно, чтобы полноценный эмоциональный заряд продолжал действовать и тогда, когда любовь закончится.  
— Но вы только что говорили, — возмутилась я, — что любовь нужна только бездельным и безмозглым!  
— Я сказала, что для тупиц единственным смыслом жизни становится любовь, потому что ни на какую другую самореализацию, кроме отыгрывания инстинкта размножения, они не способны. А нормальным людям любовь нужна как батарейка для некоторых аппаратов жизнеобеспечения, и нормальные люди знают, что батарейку легко и быстро можно как найти, так и заменить, если она пришла в негодность. Так что влюбляйтесь, и побыстрее. Вам нужен эмоциональный заряд если не для победы на конкурсе, до для записи успешно продаваемого альбома.  
Я ответила мрачным взглядом, попрощалась и пошла к остановке. Час пик заканчивается, домой можно доехать нормально. Хотя, сначала надо в аптеку, за спортивным кремом от ушибов. Синяк на шее таки получился, а завтра работы будет ещё больше.  
На первом этаже у лифта сидел на корточках Антон. Да забодай тебя сатана! Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы не понять четырежды сказанного «Нет!»?  
— Я на машине, — сообщил он. — Но боялся тебя пропустить. Что так долго? Я замёрз тут тебя ждать!  
Этот хам ещё и претензии предъявляет!  
— Тебя никто не просил ждать, — сказала я и пошла на улицу.  
— Родители ждут тебя на обед в воскресенье.  
Не только Антон хам, но и у него родители быдло. Это, по их мнению, приглашение? Или тут исключительно его собственная затея? А Антон сказал:  
— Они согласны, поэтому обед — просто формальность.  
— Согласны на что? — не поняла я.  
— На нашу свадьбу.  
— На что?! — я решила, что ослышалась. Откуда у него столь бредовая идея?  
— Я же сделал тебе предложение! — возмутился Антон.  
— А я ответила отказом.  
— Ты же не всерьёз! — заявил этот обалдуй. — Просто поломаться, королевой себя почувствовать, девчонки это любят.  
— Антон, ты мне не нужен. Настолько не нужен, что даже деньги твоих родителей не способны это исправить.  
— Почему?! — со злобой возмутился он.  
— Ты мне не интересен. Я тебя не хочу.  
— Меня все хотят!  
— Антон, здесь не детский сад, — устало сказала я. — А ты — не центр мироздания. Смирись.  
Я пошла к остановке. Антон хватать меня не пытался — не то из-за бабки, боялся, что нагоняй ему устроит, не то у самого мозг включился. Зато мат голосил такой, что даже поселковые грузчики из супермаркета постеснялись бы. Интеллигенция, блин.  
Но ничего, я не фиалка, от сквернословия в обморок не падаю. А вот то, во что упал Антон, причём очень давно, не отмоется никогда. Надеюсь, сегодняшний вечер прибавил ему достаточно ума, чтобы никогда больше ко мне не подходить.  
Я зашла в аптеку, купила мазь от синяков и ранозаживляющий бальзам для альпинистов, а затем поковыляла на остановку. Народ успел схлынуть, в маршрутке даже свободное место нашлось, можно было сидеть с относительным комфортом, а не мучиться, пытаясь устоять в тряске. Футляр со скрипкой я всегда ношу в специальном рюкзаке и в общественном транспорте переодеваю его со спины на живот.  
Именно рюкзачная носка спасла меня в ситуации с Пашкой. Да и раньше не раз помогала.  
А у подъезда ждала моя сестра.  
Она такая же среднерослая, худощавая и бесцветная блондинка, как и я, но фигура у неё гораздо лучше, сестра делает яркий, но изящный и элегантный макияж и носит столь же яркую и стильную одежду, поэтому выглядит даже красавицей. И до смерти боится, что кто-то увидит её без раскраски, на которую тратит около часа. А мне всегда было лучше лишний час поспать или поиграть, чем над кожей издеваться.  
Я торопливо достала телефон, включила его на видеозапись, убрала в карман так, чтобы наружу торчали камера и микрофон и прошла мимо сестры к подъезду.  
— Лиля! — возмущённо завизжала она.  
С головой у сестрицы по-прежнему плохо. Что ж, хочет скандала — получит. Я повернулась и сказала:  
— Если тебя сюда кто-то звал, к ним и иди.  
— Сестру родную гонишь?! — завопила эта идиотка.  
— Я не собираюсь подпускать близко свою потенциальную убийцу. Забыла, как ты вместе с Катериной избивала меня в детстве и деньги отбирала?  
Катерина — это моя кузина. Сестра лишь прибавила децибел:  
— А ты на семью ментам побежала стучать! Предала Род!  
Я ответила уверенно и спокойно, зная, как это злит крикунов:  
— Насильник должен сидеть в тюрьме, и степень родства значения не имеет. Так что исчезни отсюда сама, или я вызову полицию.  
На этот раз мозги у сестры сработали как надо, она прошипела проклятие и ушла. Я вошла в подъезд и выключила запись.  
К слову, избили меня и деньги забрали сестра и кузина только один раз, да и избиение ограничилось оплёухой и зажиманием рук, чтобы без помех деньги вытащить, но синяки на запястьях остались, а возраста полной уголовной ответственности обе говнючки достигли, так что сделанное по настоянию Ольги Ивановны и при помощи Марии Петровны обращение в инспекцию по делам несовершеннолетних подействовало наилучшим образом. Пусть поселковые менты и спустили всё на тормозах, но сказали, что при повторном обращении без суда не обойдётся, и нынешнее дело тоже пойдёт в ход. Поэтому и сестра с кузиной, и старшие родственники три года не прикасались ко мне даже пальцем — за исключением одной пощёчины от деда, когда я без пиетета отозвалась о посёлке. Но и тогда он крепко струхнул.  
Жаль только, что за три года страх выветрился, и родичи подставили меня под изнасилование. Но что было, то было, надо жить дальше, а не из-за прошлого переживать.  
И потому необходимо срочно разобраться с тем, откуда сестра знает мой адрес. Если надо будет переехать — перееду без проблем, но сам факт появления сестры пугает. Родственнички прекрасно знают, что все мои заработки лежат на карточке и что я в день восемнадцатилетия составила завещание в пользу благотворительного фонда — я специально отправила им по почте ксерокопию, ещё будучи в посёлке, прямо в день восемнадцатилетия. А в день изнасилования я в присутствии участкового сказала, что оставлю письмо, по которому первыми подозреваемыми в случае моей смерти или нового увечья будут Марунины и Зубравины. Чтение британских и американских детективов всё же очень полезное занятие — и родственнички, и Зубравины от такого предупреждения взвыли матерно, однако два года и близко ко мне не подходили.  
А после отъезда из посёлка родня обо мне и не вспоминала, даже мёртвой объявила, и на тебе — явление.  
Мой адрес не тайна, даже в самом начале клубного скандала журналисты дважды у подъезда были, но, удручённые одними лишь «Без комментариев», быстро исчезли. Поэтому сестра могла найти нужный дом через поиск по фото домов — у него характерные заплатки на штукатурке стен. Да и название города могли упоминать в прессе и в сети.  
Вопрос о том, как продолжали считать умершей ту, о которой говорят в газете и в сети, задавать бессмысленно. Хотя, по центральному телевидению обо мне не упоминали, а есть интернет или нет в тех убогих кварталах, где дом деда, я не знаю. В мои шестнадцать лет, когда я ушла к Марии Петровне, ещё не было.  
К тому же мой адрес может знать Олеська. А поскольку после замужества она получила доступ к интернету, то наверняка пользуется какой-нибудь соцсетью. И сестра могла-таки вытрясти из своего хахаля дешёвый смартфон, а значит и интернет у неё тоже есть. Да и интернет-кафе в посёлке на момент моего отъезда имелось не то три, не то четыре, так что от хахаля сестрино пользование соцсетями не зависит.  
Дура я истеричная! Нет, чтобы расспросить сестру, выяснить, зачем эта мерзавка припёрлась. Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Выгоды от моей смерти или переломанных рук никто из родственников не получит, а чтобы притащиться за тысячу двести с лишним километров ради удовольствия от пакостничества, нужны серьёзные основания — очень сильные обида, ненависть, зависть. Денег-то на билеты у родственничков нет. У сестры, конечно, богатый хахаль, но если он не давал ей ни гроша раньше, то с какой стати расщедрился бы сейчас? Поэтому, чтобы у любого из родни, включая сестру, при выборе между куском мяса и причинением вреда мне перевесил вред, нужны очень сильные эмоции. А для них нет мотива, я пока не миллионер и проблем у меня немало. Вот после получения гранта или если бы написали о моём успешном сольном концерте — другое дело. А пока что я никто. Ноль. Родственникам проще и дешевле злорадствовать, желая мне провала и позора. Значит, сестра приехала не из-за меня. Но я как-то связана с тем, что привело её в Тверь. Что ж, если она будет устраивать свои делишки, меня не касаясь, пусть творит, чего ей угодно. А если сунется ещё раз, то будем воевать по-взрослому. И тогда огребёт вся их кодла.  
Я на всякий случай снабдила субтитрами запись разговора с сестрой и залила её в закрытые посты соцсети и видеохостинга, в дополнение к записи разговора с родственничками в доме Марии Петровны. А после связалась по мессенджеру и с сам ** _о_** й Марией Петровной, рассказала о визите. Но она ничего о моей родне не слышала.  
— Я расспрошу потихоньку, — пообещала Мария Петровна и попрощалась.  
Что ж, остаётся только ждать и быть настороже.

 

* * *

Всё же вкуснее и слаще игры на скрипке нет ничего в мире. Это моя собственная вселенная. Здесь я могу всё: летать воздушной феей, гонять на болиде, водить самолёт-истребитель, повелевать стихиями и танцевать на ведьминском балу. И делать ещё множество других вещей.  
Я закончила репетицию, убрала скрипку в футляр, а его в рюкзак и вышла из реп-зала. Как это всё чаще случалось, после хорошей успешной игры мне хотелось секса. Слишком много возбуждения и страсти кипело в крови, надо было пережигать. А ловить одноразовые встречи хлопотно, да и на кровати в комнате трахаться наверняка удобнее и приятнее, чем в чилауте ночного клуба. К тому же с одноразовыми встречами нет возможности изучить и распробовать процесс, полностью понять, что требуется мне и на что способен партнёр, а значит довести секс до всей полноты возможного удовольствия. Зато есть немалый риск наткнуться на неадеквата. Впрочем, пока неадеваты были только среди тех, кто хотел от меня так называемых «постоянных серьёзных отношений», включая брак.  
У гардероба меня встретил Илья, глава охраны реп-базы — зеленоглазый шатен среднего роста и сложения, двадцати трёх лет от роду. Внешность у него вполне заурядная, но от красавцев меня, благодаря Антону и Нику, начало подташнивать.  
Служба безопасности у реп-базы была не лучше, чем в дешёвом супермаркете, но возглавить даже такую в двадцать три года — это не баран чихнул. Тем более что в супермаркетах охрану присылает агентство, оно же её и организует, а тут своя собственная. И, что удивительно для нашей страны, у этой реп-базы есть хоть какая-то забота о защите авторских прав. Например, начбез отлично понимает, что выступление принадлежит только выступающему, а репетиция — репетирующему, и потому запись означенных действ строго запрещена. Смотри только то, на что купил билет или онлайн-просмотр. А подглядывать или копии делать — ни-ни!  
Только благодаря Илье эта реп-база пользуется такой популярностью.  
Илья нравится мне его спокойствием и умом. А ещё он чистоплотен и одеколон выбирать умеет.  
— Лиля, — сказал Илья, — не хочешь перекусить? Тут рядом есть приличное ночное кафе.  
— Было бы неплохо, но там наверняка всё коллегами забито.  
— У меня постоянный столик на это время, — улыбнулся Илья.  
— Отлично! — улыбнулась я в ответ. Перекусить и правда не помешало бы.  
В кафе мы болтали о погоде и кулинарии. Илья улыбался больше, чем требовала вежливость, а затем спросил, какие фильмы мне нравятся.  
Я усмехнулась:  
— Если хочешь заняться со мной сексом, то я согласна, но будет всё по-взрослому — с техникой безопасности, и если пробный акт будет неудачным, то без претензий возвращаемся к сугубо деловым отношениям. Если всё получится хорошо и захочется повторить, то встречаемся регулярно, и о том, что было вне свиданий, не спрашиваем. Дальше как пойдёт: или только секс без обязательств, пока его хочется, или узнаём друг друга получше и сходимся поближе. От гормонов зависит, а разыгрываются они в процессе или затухнут — это заранее не предскажешь.  
Илья посмотрел на меня с растерянностью и изумлением, а я лишь улыбнулась.  
Предназначенные для дур журнальные статьи, книги и фильмы утверждают, что мужчина любит, ценит и уважает лишь ту женщину, которую добивается, покоряет, обольщает и тому подобное, что мужчине надо почувствовать себя охотником и завоевателем. Но я в этот бред не верила никогда — достаточно включить логику, чтобы абсурдность сказанного стала очевидной. Если женщина не жертва и не трофей, то зачем ей охотник, завоеватель и обольститель? Если мужчина ищет в женщине человека, а не объект для насилия, зачем ему на неё охотиться, завоёвывать и обольщать? Партнёры всегда только сотрудничают и договариваются, но ни в коем случае не манипулируют, не принуждают и не лгут. И договариваются нормальные люди не намёками, а лишь прямыми конкретными словами через рот.  
Илья, словно услышав мои мысли, улыбнулся довольно и сказал:  
— Вот что мне в вас, людях искусства, нравится, так это умение всё устраивать чётко, конкретно, по делу и с прицелом на будущее. У детишек-музыкантов в двенадцать лет мозгов больше, чем у обычных людей в сороковник. — И тут же добавил: — Ты не думай, я не педофил. Просто не общаться с детьми по ходу работы невозможно. И я решил, что когда у меня будут свои дети, отправлю их учиться музыке. Нравится мне, что все музыканты уже лет к двенадцати-тринадцати умеют понимать, что почём достаётся, и думают, как будут жить дальше, грамотно планируют и предусматривают. Не понимаю и не люблю тех, кто хочет видеть своих детей вечными младенцами.  
— Вот точно! — сказала я. — Умиляться чей бы то ни было наивности, хрупкости, слабости, неумелости, беспомощности, непрактичности и прочим качествам того же сорта равносильно тому, как радоваться инвалидности и желать её получить. Так что ты прав, планируя занять детей делом как можно раньше. А если у них не будет слуха, отдавай детей в спорт. Там тоже мозги вовремя отращивают и в правильном направлении. Даже если дети не станут спорт-профи, то характер и ум к моменту поступления в университет наработают отменно.  
— Это да, — кивнул Илья. — К тебе пойдём или ко мне? Я в трёх кварталах отсюда живу. И у меня своя однушка.  
— Я — в семи остановках. И снимаю комнату в секционке, поскольку скоро всё равно уезжать из страны. Так что у нас в любом случае роман не дальше, чем до лета.  
— Я и на один-то раз не надеялся, — хмыкнул Илья. — Звезда, пусть даже начинающая, и клерк не состыкуются никак. А тут шанс аж до лета.  
— Ты не просто клерк, — сказала я. — Надеюсь. Но практика покажет.  
...Любовником Илья оказался отличным. И секс в комфортных условиях действительно позволял взять от процесса намного больше удовольствия. Это был совсем другой секс! Больше свободы действия, а потому ярче и красочнее ощущения. Но пора домой. Я села на постели, потянулась за одеждой. Илья погладил меня по спине.  
— Ты невероятна. Я не жалуюсь на свою неопытность, но такой девушки у меня не было никогда. Ты как будто дуэт на скрипке играешь!  
Я посмотрела на него с удивлением. Необычное сравнение для безопасника. Илья смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Ты играешь не так, как другие. Они ласкают уши. А ты проникаешь в мозг, прямо в лимбическую систему, где живут мечты и чувства. И это становится наслаждением. Или болью. Как ты захочешь, так и будет. И до дрожи хочется играть вместе с тобой, быть в том мире, который ты создаёшь, но позволяешь прикоснуться лишь к его краешку. А в сексе я играл вместе с тобой. Я не знал, что секс может превращаться в музыку. Она вообще меня никогда не интересовала, даже когда я стал работать на реп-базе. Но когда пришла играть ты, всё изменилось. Твоя музыка проникает намного глубже, чем у всех, кого я слышал за полтора года работы. А трахаешься ты так же, как играешь. И потому это был лучший секс в моей жизни. Идеальный дуэт.  
Я пожала плечами. Приятные слова, не отрицаю, но чего только не наболтают сразу после оргазма. В дофаминово-эндорфиновом опьянении всё и все видятся идеальными. Я тоже была немного пьяна, поэтому вздохнула и сказала:  
— К сожалению, с музыкальными дуэтами у меня всё значительно хуже. Никто не выдерживает игру со мной, а без фортепиано и других скрипок не обойтись никак.  
Илья поцеловал меня.  
— Может, надо побольше отрабатывать навык взаимодействия через секс? Оставайся. Новую зубную щётку и чистое полотенце я тебе дам, а бельё за час высохнет на батарее, не то что до утра.  
— Почему нет? — ответила я. И мы начали отработку дуэта. Получилось весьма и весьма успешно.  
А утром Илья сначала минут пять с недоумением смотрел, как я читаю новости с телефона, затем попросил меня приготовить завтрак. Я ответила возмущённо:  
— Чей это дом? Ты хозяин, я гость. Готовить и угощать — твоя задача. Если будем ночевать у меня, тогда готовить и угощать стану я. Но если ты не хочешь делать завтрак, пошли в кафе, я не против — даже быстрее получится, а у меня работы много.  
Илья оторопел. Похоже, он имел дело только с идиотками, которые, переспав с мужчиной — именно переспав, а не просто потрахавшись, хотя разница между тем и другим незначительна — тут же бежали доказывать свою полезность и незаменимость в качестве бытовой обслуги, надеясь обрести через это статус жены. Но я супружество такого сорта никогда не считала достойным меня. Мне нужно только равное партнёрство во всех смыслах! Да и какой вообще может быть брак, если я летом уезжаю?  
Илья похлопал глазами, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и приготовил вполне приличный омлет, к которому добавил жареную ветчину, листья салата и шпинат — идеальный завтрак. А сам Илья не дурак, мозг умеет включать не только на работе.  
Похоже, моя интимная жизнь наконец-то стала налаживаться. Ещё не любовь, но уже кое-что.  
А что касается музыкального группового взаимодействия, то стало очевидно — для него необходимо выбирать только равных по силе партнёров. Или тех, кто осознаёт, что они должны создавать мне наилучший фон и гордиться этим. Всё оказалось в точности как в балете — прима и кордебалет, причём, чтобы попасть в первый состав кордебалета, который будет на сцене вместе с примой, надо ещё как следует поработать, заслужить. И нечего стесняться выбирать кордебалет наивысшего уровня. Себя нужно ценить и уважать.  
А потому мне необходимы усиленные репетиции. И новая запись для платного прослушивания. Звукоизолированую камеру я сделала, так что надо работать.

 

* * *

Урок с Софьей Михайловной сорвала Олеська. Эта гадючка не придумала ничего лучше, как привезти прабабке продукты в тот момент, когда в доме была я, и прихватить с собой мою сестру. Тяжело, видите ли, сумки тащить, нужна помощь.  
Сестра, к моему удивлению, не стала цепляться ко мне, а принялась очаровывать Софью Михайловну, приставала к ней с вопросами, просила проверить свои музыкальные способности. Олеська сестру усиленно поддерживала, и Софья Михайловна смогла выгнать их, только прямым текстом велев уходить и не мешать уроку. Они ушли, но через пару минут вернулись, сказали, что Маринка — это моя сестра — выронила в квартире Софьи Михайловны ключ от комнаты.  
Поиски затянулись до конца моего урока. Софья Михайловна вынуждена была следить за визитёрками, она совершенно справедливо им не доверяла. Причина появления обеих девиц выяснилась, когда пришёл Антон. Олеська познакомила его с Маринкой, которая сразу же начала флиртовать. А Олеська закатила глаза в донельзя фальшивом испуге и затараторила, что они очень сильно опаздывают, принялась просить Антона их подвезти.  
Антон стал отнекиваться, Олеська настаивала, Маринка строила глазки, а Софья Михайловна позвонила Вадиму, упрекнула его за отсутствие заботы о жене — Олесенька вынуждена упрашивать родственников отвезти её по делам, мог бы супруге и на такси дать или сам бы благоверную возил.  
Олеська перепугалась до синюшной бледности, взвигнула, что у неё всё в порядке и что сейчас она будет дома. Из квартиры Софьи Михайловны Олеська рванула со всех ног, забыв о Маринке.  
Софья Михайловна проговорила с удивлением:  
— Бить он её, что ли, начал?  
— Она готовить хорошо умеет, — сказала я. — Найти работу поварихи в дешёвом кафе, снять комнату, выплачивать кредит и продвигаться по линии общепита до собственных фастфудни, квартиры и машины не так сложно, если перестать жевать сопли, включить мозги и начать действовать.  
— Что вы сразу о побоях и разводе? — возмутилась Маринка. И повернулась ко мне. — Олеся, в отличие от тебя, эгоистки и карьеристки, знает, что значит любить и быть хорошей женой! Она не хочет огорчать своего мужа, и это нормально! Женщине не обязательно стремиться ещё куда-то, кроме дома. Есть такие, кому для счастья достаточно любви мужа!  
Софья Михайловна фыркнула и сказала:  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что не всем быть бизнес-леди, учёными или артистками и что стать домохозяйкой — это вполне уважаемое и достойное дело. Но думать-то при этом надо головой, а не кастрюлей! Домохозяйка находится в крайне опасном и уязвимом положении, поэтому надо обеспечивать себе страховки. Тем более что любовь кратковременна и мимолётна, гормоны сегодня играли, завтра перестали, поэтому если не муж жену разлюбит и бросит, то жена к нему остынет. И что тогда домохозяйке делать? Жить с опротивившим мужчиной через тошноту и отвращение? А если муж ошалеет от осознания зависимого положения жены и начнёт над ней издеваться? Как такую проблему домохозяйке решать? Особенно в стране, где нет законов о защите от семейного насилия и от преследования, зато очень легко уклониться от раздела имущества и алиментов.  
— А что касается счастья, — добавила я, — то почитай о токсичном супружестве и о признаках жертвы семейного насилия.  
— Я не собираюсь загаживать себя измышлениями неудачниц! — возмутилась Марина. — Счастливые женщины такого не напишут!  
Из книг она в руках держала только букварь и любовные романы, за что сполна расплачивалась во времена своей связи с автомойщиком. Не бывает в жизни принцев, сошедшихся с нищенками, это делают только мерзавцы, желающие за гроши купить рабыню, и не превращаются говнюки в рыцарей, а лишь прибавляют говнистости.  
И, похоже, даже после того, как автомойщик Маринку выкинул, она не поумнела. Где уж ей набраться мозгов, глядя на семейное «счастье» Олеськи. Но меня проблемы Маринки ни в малейшей степени не касаются.  
— Антон, — сказала я, — ты отвёз бы даму по её делам, город ей показал, в кино сводил.  
Антон хотел возмутиться, но Софья Михайловна повторила то же самое приказным тоном, и во имя надежд на квартиру он подчинился. Когда за ним и Маринкой захлопнулась дверь, я сказала довольно:  
— Ну всё, парень, теперь ты ко мне и близко не подойдёшь. И никакой закон о запретительном приказе не нужен.  
— Понимаю, почему вы не хотите никаких контактов с родственниками, — хмыкнула Софья Михайловна. — Мои — гуано самое настоящее, но на этом компосте хотя бы какой-то полезный урожай произрастает. А приехать в город специально для того, чтобы отбивать жениха сестры… Это даже для моей дрянной родни запредельно.  
— Я же отказала Антону, так что он мне не жених.  
— Но он ничего никому об этом не сказал, — ответила Софья Михайловна. — Я тоже никому ничего не говорила, это сам Антон должен сделать. Или вы. Так что для Олеси и прочих членов нашего клана Антон вам если и не жених, то очень активно добивается этого статуса. Поэтому Марина приехала именно отбивать жениха сестры. И сделала это при помощи или даже с подачи Олеси. — Софья Михайловна брезгливо поморщилась. — Даже захотелось предупредить Вадима и его родителей о том, какая Олеся подлая дрянь.  
— А предупредите, — сказала я. — К вам-то она регулярно ходит. И даже чужих людей без вашего разрешения таскать начала. Это может стать опасным.  
— Ох, а ведь так и есть! — воскликнула Софья Михайловна. — Ну сейчас эта паскудница у меня получит!  
— У вас теперь железное основание запретить Вадиму и Олеське приходить, и при этом не поссориться с их родителями, которые платят за продукты, — сообразила я. — Всем известно, что муж и жена — одна сатана. Так пусть теперь родители Вадима присылают вам продукты через службу доставки супермаркета.  
— Правильно! — обрадовалась Софья Михайловна. И сказала: — Лилечка, не сочтите за труд, пока я звоню, сделайте нам обоим чай.  
Я кивнула и пошла на кухню.  
Встреча с сестрой активизировала все отвратительные воспоминания, мне даже пришлось прилечь, благо диванчик в кухне длинный и с жёстким лежаком. К счастью, обошлось без приступа. Но Софья Михайловна всё равно испугалась, едва скорую не вызвала.  
Пережитый негатив надо было куда-то выплеснуть, и мы с Софьей Михайловной пошли в тир, где тренировался Илья. Он рассказывал, что пистолет отлично лечит любой стресс. А нам как раз и нужно экстра-средство.  
Протекция Ильи помогла, нас пустили пострелять. Но симпатии мы не вызвали. На меня и на Софью Михайловну посмотрели с сомнением. Тренер — крепкий, среднерослый, лет сорока пяти — сказал:  
— Настоящий пистолет силы требует. Это не для деликатных скрипичных и пианинных ручек. Особенно если стрелять только одной рукой, без упора на вторую.  
Софья Михайлова презрительно фыркнула, а я пояснила:  
— Игра на скрипке — это ежедневно по шесть часов толкать кончиками пальцев двадцать восемь килограмм. Такова суммарная сила натяжения струн акустической взрослой скрипки, играть на которой начинают лет с одиннадцати-двенадцати. У тонкой струны тяжесть самая маленькая, у толстой наибольшая, но в общем они заставляют тянуть именно двадцать восемь килограмм. У детских вариантов тяж поменьше, но тоже ощутимый. Не знаю, бывают ли детские электроскрипки, а у взрослой натяжение струн тридцать кило. У фортепиано сила нажатия на клавишу от пятидесяти до восьмидесяти грамм. Клавиш всего восемьдесят восемь. Умножать умеете? А играть надо те же шесть часов.  
Тренер посмотрел на наши руки недоверчиво, развернул ко мне свою ладонь, подставил её вертикально.  
— Надавите, мадам.  
Я полусогнула кисть так, словно собиралась взять яблоко, и ударила кончиками пальцев по его ладони — не сильно, но так, чтобы прочувствовал возможности.  
Тренер изумлённо охнул.  
— Ничего себе, музыкальные ручки!  
— Вот так и живём, — хмыкнула я. — Хотя, конечно, руки беречь надо. Слишком много очень тонких быстрых движений приходится делать.  
Тренер кивнул понимающе. И напросился на репетицию. Зачем ему это, я не знала, но человек он полезный, поэтому пригласила его на реп-базу.  
— Только это очень скучно, — предупредила я. — И не всегда приятно для ушей.  
— Догадываюсь, — сказал он. — Однако это будет очень ценный опыт.  
Что в нём ценного, я спрашивать не стала. Это проблемы тренера. А мне надо учиться стрелять. Кто знает, что в жизни пригодится?

 

* * *

Наш с Танюшкой клип обрёл успех, и потому не только я поимела из-за такой рекламы прирост продаж прослушиваний, но и она получила приглашение на гала-концерт в Штутгарте — очень удачно и выгодно для неё потребовалась замена. Если Танюшка успешно там выступит, то будут и другие приглашения, а значит она пробудет в Европе до начала работы в Ковент-Гарден, да ещё и заработает неплохо, гораздо лучше, чем на всех предыдущих гастролях.  
А перед отъездом Танюшка согласилась дать интервью очень хорошему международному журналу об искусстве. И даже устроила в это интервью меня.  
В отличие от всех моих прежних контактов со СМИ этот был полезен, и я приехала в Москву, пришла в отдельный кабинет в ресторане, где мы и побеседовали с журналистом, который, к моему удивлению, оказался образованным, культурным, вежливым и действительно разбирался в том, о чём писал. Надо же, и среди СМИ попадаются нормальные люди. Говорили мы по-английски, ни мне, ни Танюшке не нужны всякие издержки перевода и связанные с ним проблемы. А так всё зафиксировано на камеру на языке первой публикации интервью.  
Беседа завершилась, мы с Танюшкой попозировали для снимков, и журналист с оператором ушли.  
А мы с Танюшкой решили отметить удачный этап в наших карьерах, заказав здешнее фирменное блюдо. Его все хвалили, и хотя цена была высокой для наших доходов, иногда можно и даже нужно позволить себе маленькое приятное безумство.  
Но предаться удовольствию не получилось — Танюшке позвонила её подруга, попросила срочно приехать.  
— Да что случилось?! — ответила ей Танюшка. — Говори по порядку, и словами, а не междометиями.  
Она выслушала подругу, проговорила «Я не знаю, что тут можно сделать» и убрала телефон. А мне сказала:  
— Сейчас идёт оперный конкурс. И хотя по факту это больше телешоу для рекламы оперы как таковой, чем собственно конкурс, но для провинциалов и начинающих столичных вокалистов это отличный шанс привлечь к себе внимание хороших театров, потому что вещание идёт на весь мир, и шоу смотрят театральные агенты Европы и Америки. Устроители, чтобы придать шоу значимость, даже пригласили известного европейского оперного критика и весьма авторитетного продюсера из Штатов. Ты представляешь, какие это возможности?!  
— А то! — кивнула я.  
— Подруга у меня меццо, поэтому сопрано ей не конкуренты, вот она и свела приятельство с певицей из провинции. Очень талантливая девушка, подруга говорит, что голос сказочный. И опыт есть, даме уже под тридцать, у неё заодно и поучиться можно. Так эта дура — сопрано, не моя подруга! — собралась уходить из шоу, потому что в театре Задрищенска, из которого она приехала, заболела их вторая солистка, какая-то кривоголосая отстойница, и теперь некому петь, спектакль срывается.  
— А при чём тут конкурсантка? — не поняла я. — Это менеджер по кадрам должен отрывать задницу от стула и бежать в консерваторию, если такая в их городишке есть, или ехать в ту соседнюю область, что покрупнее, и искать толковых студенток выпускного курса, которым нужна практика. Даже козе понятно, что никаким другим способом хорошую певицу в провинциальное убожество не заполучить, и что они все, отучившись и отстажировавшись, уедут в театры получше. А если у конкурсантки неустойка корячится, то новый наниматель заплатит её без проблем. Перекупка контракта — стандартная практика.  
— Ну так объясни это Жанке! — вспылила Танюшка. — Это та самая конкурсантка-сопрано. Она твердит, что не может подвести людей.  
— И сколько эти люди платят ей за спасение их бизнеса? Это компенсирует возможности, упущенные из-за ухода с телешоу?  
Танюшка брезгливо покривила губы:  
— А сколько у нас солистам по госставке платят? Гроши ничтожные! А неофициальная доплата наличными если и есть, то тоже копеечная. О возможностях Задрищенска даже говорить смешно.  
— Так там ещё и контракта нет, стандартный найм совкового типа? — поразилась я. — Пусть Жанка пошлёт им заявление об увольнении. Или просто пошлёт их в задницу вместе с трудовой книжкой. Приличноголосая певица на таком шоу по-любому заключит контракт с европейским или американским театром, и российская трудовая ей как собаке тригонометрия.  
— Кристя, это моя подруга, Жанке точно так и сказала. А та талдычит, что если она так поступит, то с ней никто не будет иметь дело!  
— Дура что ли? — всё больше удивлялась я. — Для любой сферы деятельности в порядке вещей, когда хороший работник при первой же возможности посылает подальше плохое заведение. Потому и контракты для каждого специалиста особые, и суммы неустоек оговариваются. А если ничего этого нет, то наниматель сам виноват, так ему и надо. Хороший специалист — товар штучный, за него с конкурентами бороться нужно, наилучшие условия предоставлять, иначе вмиг наниматели пощедрее переманят, а ты останешься с отстоем на задворках бизнеса. Когда Екатерина Вторая возмутилась, что фельдмаршалам за год платит меньше, чем певица Габриели потребовала у неё за три месяца выступлений, то Габриэли ответила: «Пусть ваши фельдмаршалы вам и поют». Екатерина тут же втянула язык в задницу и заплатила всю требуемую сумму, да ещё и с подарками для компенсации. Вольтер и Бетховен, независимо друг от друга, сказали: «Королей и князей на свете немало, а я один!». И короли с князьями этот факт не оспаривали. Больше того, Генрих Восьмой сказал принцу, возмущённому тем, что его послал Гольбейн: «Десять лордов я могу сделать из десяти крестьян, но даже сотня лордов не заменит одного Гольбейна». Бенвенуто Челлини и Тициану короли жалование платили и подарков дарили больше, чем всем придворным, и принимали с почестями, равными монаршим, дабы те к другим королям не ушли.  
— Вот именно! — горячо воскликнула Танюшка. — И если этой эгоистке Жанке на себя наплевать, так о родителях подумала бы! С хорошего контракта она сможет присылать им деньги. И на старость родителям копила бы. В Испании обслуживание пенсионеров — хорошо налаженный бизнес, не зря туда старики даже из Штатов и Канады едут, хотя Мексика с тем же сервисом ближе. А дети? Какое образование и какие перспективы у них будут в Задрищенске? Но Жанка всё равно не понимает. Кристя уже не знает, как ей это объяснить.  
— А не надо ничего объяснять, — сказала я. — Жанка всё равно никогда ничего не поймёт. Это тип людей такой, тупиковый. Сами нормально жить не способны и другим жизни стараются испоганить. Поэтому посоветуй Кристе не тратить время и нервы. Естественный отбор не ошибается никогда.  
— Ты уверена? Кристя говорит, у Жанки роскошный голос. Уникальный по красоте, оргазм для слуха.  
— Но достался-то дуре, — ответила я. — И дурость её неизлечима. У меня родня такая же. Как и их соседи. Завод, при котором посёлок выстроен, по полгода работникам зарплату не выдавал, а они, вместо того, чтобы через суд добиться его продажи с молотка за долги и получить свои деньги, продолжали работать бесплатно, как рабы. Завод дерьмовый, абсолютно нерентабельный и неконкурентоспособный, на грани разорения пребывает с тех пор, как содержавший его СССР издох, но эта куча кирпича и железок чего-то да стоит как вторсырьё. А четыре и даже три года назад земля, на которой завод расположен, тоже могла неплохо продаться — под загородный авторынок, который хотел построить какой-то бизнесмен из райцентра, например. Поэтому долги по зарплате и расходы на суд покрыть было можно, и даже компенсацию морального вреда получить. Пусть и небольшую, однако в посёлке и тысяча рублей — это ощутимые деньги. Только о суде и речи не было! Работники завода, от дворника до конторских, перебивались урожаем с огородов, подработками в райцентре и в области по выходным, но даже просто уволиться и полностью работать в городах им и в голову не приходило. Наоборот, держались за завод как невесть какую ценность, боялись, что он закроется, и тогда они пропадут.  
— Как будто с заводом они процветали! — полувозмущённо-полуудивлённо воскликнула Танюшка. — Наоборот, он хуже любого врага!  
— Так о том и речь, — ответила я. — Добровольное рабство и страсть к пострадальчеству вместо стремления к комфорту и процветанию. Некоторые, особо тупиковые, вообще заявляли, что не могут предать родной завод, который их деды-прадеды строили. И если их спросить, что деды-прадеды на этом строительстве, кроме болезней, заработали, и напомнить, что это завод всех предал, задерживая зарплату, и что у дирекции завода дети не в поселковых школах учатся, а в частных английских, жёны живут на испанских и португальских виллах, присматривая за мужниными отелями, то у тупиковостей приступ агрессивной истерики начинался, они о клевете и предательстве вопили. Трудов по переезду и поиску новой работы и особо тупиковые, и просто тупиковые боялись до смерти. Зато когда на месте кварталов, в которых живёт дед, какие-то бизнесмены хотели сделать загородный центр отдыха, давали каждому жильцу — именно жильцу дома, а не домовладельцу! — по однокомнатной квартире-новостройке в городе, так дед куда как ретиво организовал демонстрацию протеста, дабы из родового гнезда не выгнали, не превратили то, что предки своим горбом создавали, в пристанище блуда и мотовства. И все соседи весьма трудолюбиво и усердно в ней участвовали. Разумеется, бизнесмены тут же сбежали от психопатов к нормальным людям, и все выгоды достались другим. Причём речь не только о квартирах в городе, но и о работе для тех, кто оставался в посёлке: продавать на кухню центра овощи, мясо, соленья-варенья и выпечку, работать уборщицами, прачками, садовниками, электриками и тому подобными специалистами. Я говорила деду — если тебе хочется быть деревенским огородником, продай квартиру и купи дачу в пригороде, с канализацией, магистральным газом и прочей цивилизованностью, там участки дешевеют, потому что старики дачами заниматься не могут, а молодым они неинтересны. Зато квартиры, наоборот, дорожают. Поэтому у тебя ещё и деньги на электрополивалку и семена качеством выше среднего останутся, а уход за землёй размером больше шести соток ты один всё равно не потянешь. И дом для одного или для двоих, если он всё же бабку себе найдёт, нужен небольшой, спальня плюс гостиная, совмещённая с кухней, будет идеальным вариантом.  
— Ещё как идеально! — согласилась Танюшка.  
— Это ты понимаешь. И я понимаю. И все нормальные люди понимают. И даже в нашем поганом посёлке имеются два квартала, где домики хоть и крохотные, немногим больше стандартных дач, но со всеми удобствами и огородиком, их для руководства завода как ведомственное жильё когда-то строили, а после избавления от советского режима в частную собственность выкупили. Цена четыре года назад была как у пригодной дачи, поэтому из посёлка, если он так нужен, уезжать было необязательно. Но дед вызверился, что я не дорожу родовым гнездом, который мой прапрадед своими руками строил, и готова променять его на чужие стены казённой безликой выделки. Но как я ни спрашивала, дед так и не объяснил, что такого дорогого в сарае с сортиром-ямой во дворе и баней раз в неделю, интернета и телефона нет, в отопительный сезон надо ежедневно выгребать из печи и таскать на свалку золу. Да ещё и привоз газовых баллонов постоянно задерживают, надо готовить на примусе, как дикарям! О мультиварках, когда они в тех краях появились, дед и слышать не хотел. К тому же свет то и дело отключается, поэтому всё равно пришлось бы примус использовать. И за водой в любое время года надо по-дикарски переться с канистрами к оставшемуся от древних времён колодцу, потому что водопровод тоже постоянно отключается. И при всей этой мерзости ещё и сам дом — полуразвалина из-за отсутствия денег на ремонт. И до автобусной остановки идти далеко. — Я махнула рукой. — Тогда, четыре года назад, у деда был шанс изменить жизнь к лучшему. Но он от него отказался, причём попутно лишил такой возможности дочь и сына. А сейчас посёлок и тем более их квартал так деградировали, что дом продать и за половину стоимости комнаты в общаге невозможно, не то что за отдельную однушку на каждого. Одну из трёх поселковых школ со следующего полугодия закрывают, потому что детей не хватает, люди бегут из этой помойки куда только могут. А дед и ему подобные талдычат о преданности родной земле и фамильному крову, которая непременно окупится. Это тупик, Танюшка. Вечный тупик, который сам жить не хочет и другим не даёт. И если такой тупиковости достался талант, она тупиковостью быть не перестала.  
— Ужас какой! — охнула Танюшка. — Мои родители сразу же, как училище испортилось, продали машину и повезли меня в Москву, сказали, если там не возьмут, поедем в Нижний Новгород, в Казань или в Самару, у них училища пока что сильные. На Вагановку я тогда рассчитывать не могла, но на МГХУ — вполне. А когда меня туда приняли, то родители тут же сами стали в Подмосковье перебираться, понимали, что наш город обречён, и потому квартиру в нём надо продавать тогда, когда за неё хоть сколько-то приличную сумму можно взять. Родители говорили, что даже если меня отчислят из училища, я всё равно получу подготовку для хорошего университета, поэтому в карьерных высотах ничего не потеряю. Первое время им трудно было, но ничего, пробились. Тем более что я в училищном интернате жила, всё родителям не так обременительно. У них теперь приличная квартира и у каждого машина. Пусть и эконом-класса, однако это полная свобода передвижения в любое время суток, никакой зависимости от общественного транспорта. Ну и уровень комфорта Подмосковья не сравнить с нашим бывшим городом. А я начинаю оправдывать сделанные в меня вложения и возвращать родителям свой дочерний долг. Они, конечно, никогда ничего не потребуют, но надо быть человеком! Родители столько для меня сделали, теперь моё время для них постараться. Ну и для себя, разумеется. Я обязательно стану пусть и не самой дорогой танцовщицей мира, но в первую десятку имею шанс пробиться. И ни крупицы от него не упущу!  
Я постаралась не выдать опалившей меня боли — и была она не физической, а душевной. Когда меня из-за костылей не взяли в музыкальный интернат Таралинска, то какой-то бизнесмен, имени которого я так и не узнала, прислал моей матери с курьерской службой денег на дорогу в Москву. И этой суммы хватало не только на самолёт, но и на двухнедельное проживание в хостеле — вполне достаточно, чтобы и ребёнка устроить в интернат, и себя на работу, пусть даже эта работа будет не в сам ** _о_** й Москве, а в Подмосковье. Ведь где работа, там и квартира, и кремы с масками, и красивая одежда: при наличии мозга можно выглядеть королевой фей даже с грошовыми китайскими тряпками, а «дешёвый крем» не всегда значит «плохой», как и «дорогой» не всегда синоним «хорошему». Мать быстро привела бы себя и свою жизнь в порядок — дед запрещал ей привлекательно одеваться и ухаживать за собой, не позволял ходить на свидания, но вдали от него она стала бы сама себе хозяйкой, и потому легко смогла бы наряжаться и заводить романы, а значит и мужа найти. Да и истерить от недотраха перестала бы. Однако мать, едва получив деньги, тут же закупила на всю сумму макарон и крупы, чтобы можно было «дотянуть до тех времён, когда у завода наладятся дела, и он даст нам зарплату».  
Я узнала обо всём этом только через пять месяцев и случайно, от медсестры, когда мать, напуганная угрозами врача обратиться в соцслужбу, привезла меня в Таралинск на повторное лечение. Когда я потребовала от матери объяснений, она назвала меня предательницей и эгоисткой, которая хочет опозорить перед соседями собственную семью, убежав из родного дома в приют.  
Но к чёрту! С родственничками меня больше ничего не связывает, а потому нечего этих мразей и вспоминать. Настоящим надо жить и делать себе хорошее будущее. Тем более что подвернулся очень полезный для этого шанс.  
— А Кристя хорошо поёт? — спросила я Танюшку.  
— Очень. Совершенно роскошное и очень сильное меццо. И это сейчас! А когда голосовые связки полностью дозреют, вообще богиня будет. А что?  
— Скрипка во многом аналогична человеческом голосу, — проговорила я. — И как раз по диапазону приходится на меццо и сопрано. Если Кристя так хороша, как ты говоришь, то мы с ней можем сделать шикарный вокализ, который взорвёт интернет. Если выложить по окончании трансляции шоу или во время его — вдруг места куплены и Кристю выкинут из конкурса — то представляешь, какая это реклама нам обеим? Кристя контрактную сумму вдвое увеличит! Ну и я продажи себе подниму.  
— И плевать на результаты конкурса, если он скатится в подкуп, — ответила Танюшка. — Я сейчас Кристе позвоню, пусть бросает эту Жанку-тупиковщину и бежит сюда. Ты не против?  
— Нет, я же сама предложила. Скинь ей ссылку на мою страницу, пусть по дороге оценит уровень музицирования.  
— Заодно и мясной рулет на троих поделим, — сказала Танюшка. — Для двоих и по деньгам накладно, и по желудку. Пришлось бы домой брать недоеденное. А разогретое будет так себе. Такое только сразу надо есть. Потому троим как раз впору. Хотя тоже многовато и дороговато. О, может, и Ника пригласить? Под вокализ тоже лучше крутой клип сделать. Или ты… — она не договорила.  
— Зови. Он не дурак, и понимает, что гормоны не должны мешать бизнесу. Ник нормально принял отказ. И сам сказал, что надеется на продолжение деловых отношений.  
— Отлично! — обрадовалась Танюшка и принялась за переговоры.

 

* * *

Вокализ для Кристи я решила написать сама. Небольшие пробы в композиторстве у меня и раньше были, а теперь надо браться за это всерьёз. И работа увлекательная, и играть можно будет то, что идеально мне подходит, и, если случится травма рук, я смогу прокормиться, делая музыку и аранжировки для компьютерных игр. Вторая профессия всегда нужна, а поскольку с продаваемыми науками типа химии и математики у меня само по себе неважно, да ещё и поселковая школа высоким уровнем подготовки похвастаться никак не могла, способностей к рисованию и дизайну тоже нет, мне остаётся только композиторство.  
И надо успеть всё до конкурса и экзамена на грант. Первый тур отбора на конкурс первого декабря, а отбор на грант стартует с пятого. А сегодня уже девятнадцатое ноября.  
Да ещё Андрей Леонидович, тот тренер Ильи, к которому мы с Софьей Михайловной ходили пострелять для снятия стресса, настоял, что мне необходимо учиться самообороне.  
— Такие, как ты, — сказал он, — должны ездить в лимузинах с охраной. Слишком много красоты и магии, чтобы безнаказанно ходить среди серости.  
В каком месте он у меня красоту обнаружил, я не спрашивала. Музыка сильно меняет восприятие, заставляет видеть фантазии, а не реальность. Но с магией согласилась. Она должна быть. Или переквалифицируйся в бухгалтера. Тоже вполне творческая и очень интересная профессия, потому что легальное сокращение налоговых выплат и ловля сотрудников, ворующих деньги фирмы, требует превосходного и изобретательного ума. Стать полноценным бухгалтером способен далеко не каждый.  
Другое дело, что никого среди соседей моя персона не интересует, и из музыки они знают только рэп и хип-хоп, а если коллеги решат по рукам куском арматуры ударить, то никакая самозащита не поможет.  
Но сами занятия заинтриговали. Это была ещё одна новая грань мира. Точнее, не то, чтобы вот прям новая, в училище по сцендвижению карате дают, а вот то, как всё это возможно реализовать инвалиду, да ещё так, чтобы не подвергать риску пальцы и руки, было чрезвычайно увлекательно и ново.  
Оказалось, что именно карате как борьба, имеющая свои правила и нормы, мне не нужна вообще. Если нападут, то бить будут не по правилам и не по нормам, а по голове и печени. Причём одного удара будет достаточно, чтобы превратить в труп или лишить сознания здорового мужика, не то что меня. А с моими руками и ногами и так всё понятно. Без костылей я от сквозняка падаю.  
Андрей Леонидович учил меня бить на поражение.  
— Отбиваться лихими приёмами от отморозков могут только герои кино, — говорил он. — А в реальности можно только или убежать, или всех перестрелять. Ну хотя бы башку самому ретивому из них проломить, а от остальных удрать. Поэтому не исключено, что вам придётся убить, чтобы спасти себя. Так что откладывайте деньги на адвоката, который добьётся для вас условного срока по этому подонковскому закону о превышении допустимой самообороны. И приучайте себя к мысли, что дерьмо не жалко, а потому нечего о тех, кто напал на вас, переживать. Своя жизнь ценнее всего в мире.  
Я прорычала:  
— Вот уж из-за чего не собираюсь переживать, так это из-за смерти того, кто хотел меня покалечить или убить.  
— Отличный настрой! — одобрил Андрей Леонидович. — А теперь ещё немного прикладной механики и анатомии.  
Механика была важной частью обучения — равновесие человеческое тело сохраняло и теряло по тем же законам, что и все остальные материальные объекты. А значит надо было соображать, что станет рычагом и как использовать себе во благо силу инерции. Зачем нужна анатомия, понятно: даже у двухметрового перекаченного амбала височная кость не твёрже моей, подколенные и прочие связки не крепче и от удара по нервному узлу ему так же больно, как и всем — даже адреналин эту боль не перекроет.  
Разумеется, чтобы научиться реальной самозащите, нужны многие месяцы тренировок. Я не испытывала иллюзий, будто на третий день занятий на что-то гожусь, но хотя бы знать, что моё положение не безнадёжно, было приятно.  
Ситуацию портил только Илья. С какого-то мозговыверта он решил, что должен постоянно меня защищать. От этого за километр смердело паранойей, ведь никакой опасности не было. А ещё мне не нравилось, что наши отношения из равноправных и партнёрских переходят в деструктив. Кто защищаем, тот всегда презираем. Сказки о настоящих мужчинах, наслаждающихся ролью защитника и обожающих своих дамочек за их слабость, беспомощность, хрупкость и уязвимость годятся только для битых жён, для любовниц женатиков, надеющихся на развод, для перезрелых девственниц и прочей обиженной на голову публики, а в реальной жизни любая слабость, беспомощность, хрупкость и уязвимость вызывает интерес только у тех, кто наслаждается, издеваясь над другим человеком, и хочет гарантий, что не получит за свои действия в морду и что жертва не убежит, вынудив на труды по поиску новой. Любой и каждый человек хочет получать от жизни удовольствие, а не проблемы, и потому тащить на себе никчёмную сдыхоть никому не надо. А кто из дамочек в это не верит, пусть себя спросят — они хотят содержать, опекать, защищать и утешать мужчину-хлюпика вместо того, чтобы развлекаться с сильным, самостоятельным, активным и независимым партнёром, который их ничем не обременяет? Или ещё проще вопрос: если у мужчины есть инстинкт защищать слабого, то почему в школе мальчишки никогда не защищают слабых девочек и мальчиков, а наоборот, всегда всячески их гнобят, пользуются тем, что от слабых не получат полновесный отпор и хорошую сдачу?  
Я не обратила бы внимания на перемены в Илье, точнее, заметила бы их слишком поздно, если бы не общение с Андреем Леонидовичем. Есть разница между «Тебе трудно ходить, я принесу воды» и «На тренировку лучше брать воду с собой, чтобы не отвлекаться на её поиски» или между «Ты не знаешь города, я тебя отвезу» и «Узнавать новый для себя город надо с информации о службах такси, ставить на телефон приложение лучшей из них и, будучи даже в лёгком подпитии или в проблемное время суток, надо обязательно вызывать машину». В первом случае тычут носом в ущербность и норовят вызвать чувство зависимости, а во втором просто предоставляют информацию к размышлению, одинаково подходящую для всех, вне зависимости от их пола, возраста и состояния здоровья.  
Надо уметь отличать заботу от подавления и разрушения личности. Если бы Илья действительно хотел мне помочь, стремился позаботиться обо мне как о партнёре, а не самоутвердиться за мой счёт, превращая меня в полностью зависимую тряпку, о которую можно сколько угодно безнаказанно вытирать ноги, он на тренировке молча принёс бы мне воды, и после тренировки спросил, не нужно ли подвести меня домой. Вот это были бы и помощь, и забота. А тут только любование крутым собой на фоне ничтожной, облагодетельствованной владельцем подстилки. И дело не в том, что я инвалид, а он здоров, и будто бы у меня из-за этого повышенная обидчивость. Здесь просто здравый смысл: когда мужчина тем или иным способом говорит женщине, что ей необходимо сильное плечо, опора и защита, поскольку сама она хрупкая, слабая и уязвимая, то речь идёт только о том, что один человек хочет превратить другого в зависимое от него ничтожество, желает полюбоваться блистательным собой на фоне убожества, потешить своё Эго болью другого. И физическое, социальное или материальное состояние их обоих не имеет никакого значения.  
Илья увидел, что я успешно осваиваюсь на территории, где он считал себя царём и богом, это его уязвило, и он поспешил втоптать меня в грязь, прикрываясь заботой. Возможно, Илья прятал истину не только от меня, но и от себя. Однако она всё равно вскоре выбралась бы наружу во всём своём безобразии и уничтожила меня.  
Так что снова полный облом с долговременными отношениями. В одноразовых из человека хотя бы не успевает вылезти его гниль. Вот только одноразовость неудобна и малоудовлетворительна. Это как гамбургер и гуляш. Конечно, глупо и вредно для здоровья голодать, отказываясь от гамбургеров, но есть только их, не стремясь к здоровому питанию, не менее глупо и вредно.  
При этом несоизмеримо вреднее есть отравленную пищу в виде токсичных отношений.  
Я закончила отработку контратаки, в которой использовался костыль — и правый, и левый, по ситуации. Андрей Леонидович одобрительно кивнул.  
— У вас хорошая моторная одарённость. Но странно, что нет никакого опыта драки.  
— В том, что касается драк, — сказала я, — поселковые дети умнее городских. Сами соображают, что костыль — это железная палка. И хотя толпой они меня легко и быстро запинают, но стать тем первым и единственным, кому я проломлю этой самой палкой голову, не хотел никто. Поэтому меня всего лишь дразнили, не пытаясь избить. А чтобы не кидали в меня камни и палки, я очень старалась ходить там, где есть взрослые свидетели. Рюкзак попытались забрать один раз. И не у меня из рук. Просто взяли и побежали, хотели, чтобы я стала догонять и пытаться вернуть. Я сразу же пошла к директору и пожаловалась на грабёж — похищение чужого имущества открытым способом, но без насилия, которое превратило бы этот поступок в разбой. Директриса обалдела почти до шока, когда узрела семиклассницу, которая знает о статьях уголовного кодекса. Больше мои вещи не трогали никогда.  
— А директриса не прессовала? — заинтересовался Андрей Леонидович. — Учителя очень не любят, когда школьники знают законы.  
— Пробовала, — фыркнула я. — Но когда услышала, что знать законы — это не преступление, а обязанность гражданина, и что гражданские права и обязанности начинаются с рождения, то замолкла навсегда. Во всяком случае, в отношении меня.  
Андрей Леонидович с удивлением качнул головой. Я улыбнулась:  
— В хореографическом училище говорили, что можно считать Землю плоской и не разбираться, чем Микеланджело отличается от Мандельштама, но знать свои права и тонкости контрактных деталей — вопрос выживания. Хотя, конечно, по мере сил тамошние преподаватели старались, чтобы мы не выглядели идиотами, разевая рот на темы, не связанные с балетом и контрактами.  
— Неожиданно, — ответил Андрей Леонидович. — Не ждал от искусства такой практичности.  
— Нас учили отвечать на фразу «Художник должен быть голодным» или «Истинное искусство делается не для денег» советом поискать в интернете, сколько зарабатывали в год Сальвадор Дали, Лучано Паваротти и Рудольф Нуреев — этих деятелей искусства знают все.  
Андрей Леонидович засмеялся.  
— У меня сын на футбол ходит, там такая же политика. Но возвышенные сферы удивили.  
— Есть хотят одинаково все, — хмыкнула я. — Но искусство продаётся намного хуже спорта. Поэтому опасность остаться голодным гораздо выше. Или работать за такие гроши, что от голода недалеко. А значит и мастерство оттачивать надо больше, и хватку иметь крепче, и предусмотрительности проявлять обильнее.  
Андрей Леонидович посмотрел на меня задумчиво.  
— Полагаете, что не нужно мешать дочери стать художником?  
— Сложно сказать. Я не знаток живописи. Но человек должен упрекать за неудачи себя, а не других. Поэтому всегда лучше сказать «А ведь я тебя предупреждал», чем оправдываться за возможности, якобы упущенные по вашей вине. Тем более если возможности действительно были. Но это не отменяет желательности иметь дополнительный заработок. Хотя бы в виде инвестирования гонораров.  
Андрей Леонидович кивнул.  
— Тогда надо поменять дочке студию. Чтобы не только рисовать как следует учили, но и объясняли все возможные риски и способы их избежать.  
— И чтобы там готовили к дизайну компьютерных игр и мультфильмов, — добавила я. — И заработок, и квалификация не потеряется, а значит можно писать по выходным картины, продвигать их к продаже. К тому же дизайнеры часто работают по удалёнке, а из-за разницы по времени между Тверью и Токио или Сан-Франциско рабочая смена начинается вечером, поэтому утро с его естественным ярким светом остаётся для карьеры живописца.  
— Вот что значит стареть! — ответил Андрей Леонидович. — Я об игрушках и мультиках не думал, а ведь это товар ходовой, работников на его изготовление много надо. Не станет дочь художником, так продолжит наслаждаться своим любимым рисованием, имея на нём заработок.  
На этом болтовня закончилась и началось дело. Андрей Леонидович показал мне набор упражнений из цигуна, которые могли помочь позвоночнику и ногам, посоветовал делать их в качестве утренней зарядки. Поскольку рисунок движений не противоречил тому, что показывал инструктор лечебной гимнастики, я решила попробовать. Китайский вариант был мягче и больше подходил моему типу моторики.  
Я доучила упражнения, сходила в душ. Теперь осталось объясниться с Ильёй.  
Ненавижу объяснения! Я не умею их делать. Опыт моей жизни состоит исключительно из скандалов. Я читала книги о ведении переговоров и построении отношений, но примеры в них были очень далеки от того, с чем и с кем мне приходилось жить. Я вынуждена была спешно учиться уничтожать противника, чтобы не уничтожили меня.  
Впрочем, чтобы сказать «Всё кончено», много объяснений не нужно. Я вызвала такси и, когда пришло сообщение от шофёра, достала электрошокер, пристегнула его к руке и вышла из женской душевой.  
Илья ждал меня в коридоре. Я пошла к выходу, он поспешил за мной. У машины я сказала:  
— Был уговор — если не сложится, расходимся без претензий. С твоим отношением ко мне как к неполноценной никаких отношений сложиться и не могло. Всё кончено.  
Илья хотел что-то сказать, но я села в машину и захлопнула дверь. Лезть за мной Илья не стал. Возможно, впечатлился электрошокером, возможно, просто умел хорошо соображать — не просто так стал начбезом.  
— Едем, — сказала я таксисту.  
Меня ждал вокализ. И жизнь только что подкинула для него отличную тему — освобождение от грядущей беды.

 

* * *

Кристя, хорошенькая голубоглазая блондинка двадцати двух лет, подлила мне чаю из полезных для голоса трав — не знаю, что там намешано, но вкус и запах восхитительны.  
Мы сидели у неё на кухне. Нужны были совместные репетиции, и вчера родители Кристи пригласили меня пожить у них несколько дней. Кроме удобства это был и полезный опыт: я второй раз в жизни видела настоящую семью — равноправную, партнёрскую, с одинаковой для всех нагрузкой бытом, с вежливостью и теплотой в отношениях. А первой и на долгое время единственной нормальной семьёй которую я видела, семья Танюшки. Хотя нет. Была ещё одна, в посёлке, та самая, о которой я говорила с Софьей Михайловной.  
Итого три нормальных семьи. Что ещё раз убеждает — я была права, порвав с Ильёй. Единственный минус, у него всё же не хватило ума разойтись без претензий, а потому путь на реп-базу был заказан. Другая была не столь удобна, и я задумалась о возвращении в Москву. Или хотя бы о переселении в один из городов поблизости. На продажах прослушиваний я зарабатывала не то чтобы много, но на комнату и педагога хватит. И на еду, разумеется, как и на лечение. Поэтому отправной точкой будет реп-база. Пока мы с Кристей по вечерам репетируем в классе близлежащей муниципальной школы. Там преподаёт её мама, кабинет закреплён за ней, так что проблем не возникает. Утром я занимаюсь в их квартире — соседей никого дома нет, поэтому можно спокойно играть. Осталось найти преподавателя. Онлайн-уроки не прекращались, но их мало.  
Впрочем, Тверь недалеко, и я могу один раз в неделю или даже два ездить на занятия с Софьей Михайловной и Андреем Леонидовичем.  
А ещё надо как-то устраиваться с личной жизнью. От физиологии никуда не денешься, после музыки нужен секс. И для вдохновения нужен.  
— Но как искать правильные и, по возможности, долговременные отношения, понятия не имею, — сказала я Кристе.  
— Этого никто не знает, — ответила она. — Мне всё больше кажется, что это лотерея. И я в ней раз за разом проигрываю. Жанна — красавица и талант, я очень её люблю, я даже готова признать своими её детей, но связываться с ней всё равно как смертный приговор самой себе выносить. Глупость ничем не лучше алкоголизма или наркомании. Любовь пройдёт, а жизнь останется. И как деструктив, так и упущенные возможности её не украсят.  
— Постой, — озадачилась я, — так Жанна из той же команды, что и ты?  
— Да. А то, что замужем побывала, да ещё так рано двумя детьми обзавелась… Не каждый сразу осознаёт свои истинные предпочтения, зато многие от них в брак и детей прячутся. К тому же дрянное воспитание, с этой идеей, что после двадцати пяти ты старуха и неликвид, а твоя ценность определяется только наличием мужа и детей. И не спрашивай меня, почему Жанна не поумнела после развода и как вообще можно, с её-то голосом, до сих пор не поселиться там, где наши предпочтения не считаются ненормальными. Я-то ладно, родителям едва хватает денег кормить меня тут, где уж посылать их на прожиток в таких дорогих городах как Мюнхен или Париж. Оперные школы там превосходные и бесплатные, но еда и квартира офигенных денег требуют. А в Италии и Англии ещё и образование платное! Так что надо было учиться в Москве. Но Жанна-то давно профи!  
— Издержки образования? — предположила я. — Оказывается, полно случаев, когда работать учат, а думать — нет. У меня знакомый как раз забирает дочь из такой ИЗО-студии в полноценную.  
— Не знаю, — хмуро буркнула Кристя. И тут же добавила решительно: — И знать о таком не хочу! Есть вещи поважнее. Если появился шанс, я его не упущу. И ради себя, и ради родителей. Не только одним Анне Нетребко и Чечилии Бартоли получать по пятьдесят тысяч евро за спектакль, если не больше, и самим выбирать режиссёров, театры и роли. А Жанна... Что ж, не получилось счастья в любви, надо извлечь максимум пользы из разлуки. Раньше мне не хватило бы актёрских сил на арию Леоноры из «Фаворитки» Доницетти. Но теперь — вполне. И это будет бомба! Леонора — одна из труднейших партий не только вокально, но и актёрски. «Фаворитку» редко ставят, потому что мало кто тянет Леонору. А я её вытяну. Теперь — вытяну. И стану сенсацией!  
— Любовь действительно помогает? — спросила я. — Она должна быть или можно без неё?  
Кристя пожала плечами.  
— Любовь просто приходит. Сама. Гормоны и всё такое. Ты слишком зажата и настороженна, поэтому твоим гормонам не развернуться. Если начнёшь немного больше доверять миру, любовь появится.  
— С доверием у меня сложно, — согласилась я. Ещё бы не быть сложно! Доверчивые в моих условиях не выживали.  
А Кристя сказала:  
— Есть упражнение на развитие доверия. Ты падаешь спиной вперёд, а партнёр по упражнению тебя ловит.  
— Я читала о таком упражнении. Но я к нему не готова. Мне надо больше времени, чтобы понаблюдать за миром и убедиться в том, что в нём немало хороших людей. До отъезда из посёлка я видела только троих. После встретила ещё шестерых. — Это были Ольга Ивановна, Мария Петровна и Артём, а встретила я Танюшку, её родителей, Софью Михайловну и родителей Кристи. — И двое в кандидатах на это звание.  
Речь шла о самой Кристе и Андрее Леонидовиче, но уточнять я не стала. Кристя кивнула.  
— Понимаю.  
А я задумалась о зажатости и доверии. Возможно, именно в них причина того, что я плохо взаимодействую с другими в дуэтах, трио, квартетах и тому подобном. И это вредит карьере, причём очень сильно. Невозможно хорошо зарабатывать, будучи только сетевым исполнителем. А даже самый известный и уникальный солист-скрипач не избежит дуэтов со столь же известным пианистом или альтистом. А струнное трио скрипка-альт-виолончель? Скрипка и саксофон, скрипка и огромная куча всего разного... Да и с оркестром надо солировать гармонично.  
Так что любовь, возможно, и ничего не значащая, а потому реально не нужная мне глупость, но доверие и умение быть частью команды для меня жизненно необходимы.  
Стало быть, надо учиться доверию.  
— Пошли попробуем упражнение, — сказала я Кристе. — Если ты не против. Это нужно для клипа. Пока не сработаемся в один организм, вокализ не зазвучит так, чтобы всех порвать.  
Она посмотрела на меня с удивлением, но мгновение спустя кивнула.  
— Ты права. Надо побыстрее сработаться.


	4. — 4 — (редактура от 02.04.2019)

Я послушала выбранную Кристей арию и решила переработать вокализ. Мажорный характер оставлю, это для вокализов редкость, они в подавляющем большинстве минорны, а потому мажорный лад прибавит нам очков оригинальностью. А музыкальный рисунок и вокальную нагрузку надо усложнить вдвое. Решили всех порвать, так надо, чтобы и клочков ни от кого не осталось!  
Кристя была только «за», отыскала арии, на уровень сложности которых я могла бы ориентироваться. Я набросала костяк, слегка приправила его джазовыми мотивами — это очень высоко ценится, джаз даже оперные певцы не все тянут. Вечером порепетируем, и я дополирую вокализ до рабочего состояния.  
Но это после. А пока надо разобрать звукоизолированную камеру, увязать в тючок и довезти до Кристиной квартиры. Барахла у меня мало, всего одна сумка и рюкзак, но вот камера... Перевезти её, тягая на себе, довольно сложно. Я плюнула на расходы, нашла на форуме города страницу с рекламой такси и позвонила в ту, где было больше лайков. Может, они и сами себе их накрутили, но искать реальные отзывы было некогда. И всё же это официальное предприятие, а значит судебного иска хоть сколько-то, но боятся. Кристя приехала в Тверь со мной — не только помочь разобрать и увязать камеру, но и дорожную компанию составить. Девушке слишком опасно в одиночку мотаться с мужчиной по безлюдным местам. Не факт, что у водителя спермотоксикоз начнётся, но лучше не провоцировать. Я не красавица, но слабость и беззащитность провоцирует на насилие сильнее любого порно. И я не уверена, что от электрошокера будет много пользы там, где нельзя поймать такси или доковылять до полиции.  
А две девчонки с электрошокерами — это уже кое-что.  
Комнату я пересдала двум студентам. Хозяйка не возражала, поскольку они собирались снимать её и на следующий семестр, а может и дольше, потому не было риска что загадят жильё.  
Всё шло прекрасно, пока не припёрся Илья. Откуда он узнал, что я уезжаю из города, осталось неизвестным, но это и не важно. Главное, что он претензии начал предъявлять и попытался устроить сцену в стиле «Ты уже другого нашла, гадина?».  
— Ну вот откуда у вас у всех идея, будто вы уникальные, незаменимые и единственные в мире?! — разозлилась я. — Добро пожаловать в реальный мир: незаменимых людей не бывает. Больше того — заменить вас всех легко. Читай классику: «Думаешь, мы плачем? Нет! Других берём».  
Цитата из стихотворения Есенина была сильно окультурена, но, судя по перекосившейся морде Ильи, подействовала куда как лучше первоисточника.  
— Ты пожалеешь... — прошипел он.  
Я достала телефон, выбрала в контактах Андрея Леонидовича. И спросила, что делать, если угрожает Илья.  
Физиономия Ильи стала просто шедевром! А я сказала:  
— У меня ещё и фанаты есть. Их не обрадует, что ко мне цепляется маньяк.  
— Ты не посмеешь! — зло зашипел Илья.  
— Не посмею что? — изобразила я удивление. — И чем тебя так удивила простая констатация того факта, что фанатам не нравится, когда к предмету их симпатий цепляются маньяки?  
После этого Илья отвалил. Кристя сказала хмуро:  
— Он ничего не сделает?  
— Не думаю, — сказала я. — Всё же какой-то умишко у него есть. Просто ситуация для его картины мира нетипичная: одно дело, когда парня бросает красавица, и совсем другое — когда это делает калека. Но утешится Илья быстро, девок на него вешается достаточно. Хотя законы, по которым из-за такого визита нельзя вызвать полицию, чтобы обнаглевший хрен получил штраф и запретительный приказ, омерзительны и античеловечны. Я-то за себя постоять могу, да и ситуация не критичная, но если у девушки чуть меньше характера или если у парня немного больше неадевата, будет беда. И страшнее всего то, что таких законов не хотят добиваться сами женщины, считают нормой, когда к ним относятся как к безвольному и бесправному имуществу. Или пассивно ждут, когда халява в виде хороших законов сама свалится им на головы.  
— К счастью, мы тут ненадолго, — сказала Кристя. — Таня уже в Европе, я начала получать предложения от зарубежных театров, а тебе только до лета дотерпеть.  
Я кивнула и поковыляла к машине. Что я всё-таки делаю неправильно, если постоянно натыкаюсь на мудаков? Надо менять жизненные стратегии, но о позитивных приёмах я ничего не знаю. Точнее, знаю, но книжная мудрость никак у меня не состыкуется с реальностью. Возможно, потому, что я никогда в жизни не видела нормальных долговременных любовных отношений. Всё же книги рассчитаны на тех, кто знает основное и нуждается в уточнении сопутствующих деталей.  
Мы с Кристей устроились на заднем сидении. Я откинулась на спинку, закрыла глаза и задумалась о том, как сублимировать постмузыкальную энергию. Не всё же в секс её перегонять, наверняка есть и другие способы.  
Мне отчаянно нужен был совет кого-то взрослого и опытного, но всё, что я находила в мемуарах и интервью, не подходило категорически. Что вполне естественно, потому что большинство мемуаров писались в ханжеские времена, а современных интервьюеров такие вещи не интересуют. Или этот вопрос управления постмузыкальной энергией мемуаристы не считали достойным объяснения, привыкли считать само собой разумеющейся мелочью жизни, чем-то вроде таблицы умножения, потому что усвоили приёмы сбрасывания нервного возбуждения на самом раннем этапе обучения. Но у меня-то нормальной учёбы не было! Потому и набиваю шишки на элементарщине, изобретаю велосипед.  
Я очнулась от своих мыслей из-за ощущения, что мы едем не туда, куда надо. Зачем машина поворачивала? Я огляделась. Из окон автобуса я таких пейзажей не видела! Пусть ездила всего один раз, обычно была электричка, но и одной поездки хватило, чтобы запомнить. Я достала электрошокер. И сообразила, что применять его в машине не особо разумно — врежемся. Или водитель не вырубится, а газанёт. Но ведь у меня есть костыль! Им можно зафиксировать руль. А разряд дать по той ноге, под которой газ. Правда, есть ещё какое-то ручное управление, но не будем о сложном. Если руль зафиксировать, разряд можно вломить и в ухо. Пока я держу руль, Кристя выключит зажигание.  
Я взяла телефон, проверила, с какой стороны у машины педаль газа. Оказалось, что всегда справа. Я прикинула, как приложить водилу разрядом по правой ноге — её-то точно парализует на несколько минут. К сожалению, я сама сижу справа, до водилы далеко.  
Надеюсь, Кристя не подведёт. В любом случае, выбора нет. Я убрала свой электрошокер, набрала в блокноте на телефоне «Нас везут не туда! Держи наготове шокер и, если что, бей в правую ногу, там газ», показала Кристе.  
Она посмотрела на меня испуганно, но едва заметно кивнула и достала шокер. Я воткнула костыль в рулевое колесо, прижала наконечник к углублению приборной доски.  
— Куда едем?! — зарычала я.  
Водила глянул на меня заполошно в зеркало заднего вида, на Кристю, которая уже упёрла ему слева в шею электрошокер. Но сказал спокойно:  
— Дорожный ремонт и объезд. Навигатор смотрите, прежде чем в такси лезть.  
Кристя неуверенно глянула на меня. Я сказала:  
— Положи шокер себе на колени и проверь.  
Кристя отстранилась от водителя и, не отпуская шокер, другой рукой достала телефон, проверила.  
— Да, — сказала она. — Объезд по этой дороге.  
Я убрала костыль.  
— Извини, шеф. С меня премия за нервы. Но сам понимаешь, девушки должны быть настороже.  
Водила, к моему удивлению, захохотал.  
— Таких девушек только на разборки с бандюгами брать!  
— Если ты не заметил, я инвалид. Какие с костылями разборки?  
— Но сама идея протеста не вызвала, — веселился он.  
Я посмотрела на него внимательнее. Таксист был не молод: лет пятьдесят пять, а может и шестьдесят. Черты лица правильные, но какие-то непримечательные. Таксист сказал одобрительно:  
— А ты смелая. И соображаешь хорошо, хотя опыта ноль.  
— Побудь инвалидом детства, — фыркнула я, — да ещё девочкой, тоже будешь быстро соображать. Хотя для города моего опыта не хватает, ты прав.  
— С костылём ты ловко, — одобрил он. — А вот с шокерами ужасно. Вас за километр было видно, с таким тайным доставанием. Зато руки у тебя крепкие. Люди редко думают, каково это — таскать себя на палках. Но тебе это плюс. Даст эффект неожиданности.  
— Хотелось бы надеяться. В идеале вообще в проблемы не попадать.  
— Давно из деревни? — спросил таксист.  
— Полтора месяца. Или немного больше. А почему ты нас не успокоил, если видел, как мы шокеры достаём?  
— Я хотел, но ты с костылём меня опередила.  
— А кем ты был до того, как стать таксистом? — заинтересовалась я.  
— Был и остаюсь профессиональным неудачником. Другие тут не работают.  
Я кивнула. Не хочет говорить — его право. Но то, что он работал кем-то вроде полицейского или безопасника, понятно и так.  
— У вас вакансий нет? — поинтересовалась я без особой надежды. Таксист — не лучшая работа, и вряд ли привлечёт Артёма. К тому же своей машины у него не имеется, он везде ездил на полицейской, благо в посёлке никто не проверял, куда и как участковый гоняет казённый автотранспорт.  
— Всякие вакансии есть. Людей нет. Ведь у нас безработица, то есть невозможно найти желающих работать.  
Я рассмеялась, узнав цитату.  
— Люблю этого автора, — сказала я. — А этот афоризм особенно. Но у вас берут на работу деревенских?  
— Нет. Ни деревню, ни узбеков. А местные хотят только начальниками быть. Хотя... Наше начальство так припёрло, что готовы брать и понаприехов.  
— У вашего предприятия есть сайт?  
— Конечно. Но не знаю, есть ли там список вакансий. Контактная форма точно есть, можно задавать вопросы. Ты себе подработку ищешь или родственникам?  
— Дяде. — По факту Артём мне был дядей больше, чем тот хам, который доводился сыном моему деду и братом матери. Пусть даже мы почти не общались, но Артём помог мне так, как дядя или отец. Теперь моя очередь.  
Таксист дал мне визитку фирмы. Я по телефону посмотрела сайт, а затем по мессенджеру отправила Артёму его адрес.

 _Работа не фонтан,_ — писала я, — _на фирме явно огромная текучка кадров, но это город в часе с небольшим от Москвы и по комфорту ощутимо лучше Таралинска. А значит, для начала неплохо, после найдёте работу получше или вообще в Москву переберётесь. И я сниму для вас квартиру рядом с муниципальной школой поприличнее, приедете в готовое жильё, только договор останется подписать._ — Я подумала и приписала номер Андрея Леонидовича. — _Позвоните ему. Он искал охранников для спортивного центра._

Я отправила письмо и предупредила Андрея Леонидовича. Через пять минут позвонил Артём.  
— Я сам хотел тебе сказать, что увольняюсь и уезжаю из посёлка. Поэтому Марию Петровну надо вывезти до того, как уеду я. Сашка сбежал из дома, уехал не то в Таралинск, не то в город покрупнее, теперь твой дед и дядя в ярости.  
Сашка — мой кузен, наследник родового дома, будущий глава семьи и всё такое. Ленивый балованный говнюк двадцати одного года от роду, по хозяйству палец о палец не хотел ударить, ни на одной из поселковых работ не мог удержаться, поступить в университет после школы нашего посёлка и думать было нечего, на самоподготовку кузену тем более ни ума, ни трудолюбия не хватало, в профлицей в райцентре ездить не хотел, в общаге при нём жить тоже. Даже когда в армии служил, не сумел овладеть никакой профессией, хотя возможностей там для этого хватало. Илья, например, тоже из бедной семьи, да ещё родители пьющие. Шансов избавиться от армии не было никаких. Но Илья ещё в восьмом классе понял, что и из неё при старании можно извлечь пользу. В школе налегал на военную историю и физику, в итоге попал в роту связи при штабе, там же добился зачисления на курсы английского, где преподавали не как в муниципальной школе, когда стараются, чтобы язык не выучили, а по-настоящему, чтобы знаний усвоилось как можно больше. Все остальные условия службы тоже были значительно лучше обычных — ни дедовщины, ни плохой еды, ни холодных казарм и прочего. Штаб есть штаб. Чему Илья ещё там научился, он не уточнял, но после дембеля его вместе с приятелем-тверчанином приняли на бесплатное обучение в школу частной охраны — с условием, что два года после они отработают на фирме, которой школа принадлежала. Что стипендию, что зарплату при этом платили очень даже неплохую. Заодно Илья и город поменял, уехал от родителей-алконавтов подальше. И Илья не один такой. Хватало тех, кто приходил из армии хорошими автомеханиками по дорогим иномаркам, высококлассными электриками, сантехниками, кафельщиками и прочими нужными специалистами — генералам и полковникам рабочие руки для их дач и машин всегда требуются, поэтому умная голытьба может раздобыть себе неплохой козырь для гражданской жизни. Но Сашка к умным не относился. Зато на каждом углу хвастался, что не откосил, а отслужил, был уверен, что весь мир ему за это должен. И бесился, что никто не спешил оценить это событие хотя бы на плевок. На мгновение мне даже стало интересно, на что, не имея никакого профессионального образования, Сашка рассчитывает. Но это были его проблемы. А Артём говорил:  
— Зубравины перебираются в Москву, хвастаются этим на каждом углу, тычут остальных в то, что те сгниют в дохлом посёлке. В первую очередь достаётся твоей родне. А что Марунины из-за такого разогрева вытворят, и предположить нельзя. Пока я здесь и не получил отставку, твои родичи будут сидеть тише, чем мышь под метлой, но что после будет? Мы с Натальей устроили бы Марию Петровну в Таралинске, но ты же знаешь — она не может долго находится в городе. Жить тем более не сможет. Так что срочно сними ей в твоих краях дачу, которая не хуже её здешнего дома: с канализацией, с магистральным газом, с электроотоплением. Не обязательно с последующим выкупом, такую Мария Петровна сама найдёт, а пока надо домик в приличной деревне. Деньги на аренду и хорошую фирму-перевозчика, чтобы пианино и кое-какое барахло переправить, у Марии Петровны есть, но нужен тот, кто найдёт жильё. И, по возможности, учеников.  
— Сколько времени у меня есть? — спросила я.  
— Две недели, — сказал Артём и отключился от связи.  
Я открыла на телефоне сайт с объявлениями об аренде недвижимости и стала выяснять, где в Подмосковье есть недорогие, но хоть сколько-то комфортные дачи или деревенские дома. Разумеется, сайт даёт только первоначальную информацию, а смотреть всё надо самой, но я хотя бы узнала, где искать, отзывы о риэлторских фирмах почитала, в ценах начала ориентироваться.  
И, наверное, в целях экономии средств, нам с Марией Петровной лучше жить вместе. И комнаты в доме нужны попросторнее — надо место, где звукоизолированную камеру поставить. А если жить вдвоём, то я могу фортепианную игру отрабатывать дома. На реп-базе пианино обычно хреновое. Но без фортепиано нельзя, скрипачу надо сохранять исполнительский тонус — не концертного уровня, понятное дело, однако приличный. Так что на реп-базу буду ездить только для игры на скрипке, на то время, пока у Марии Петровны уроки.  
Я думаю, что в подмосковном посёлке будет много детишек, которых надо готовить к поступлению в музыкальную школу. В принципе, туда можно поступать и с нуля, но подготовленные дети получают лучших преподавателей, поскольку таких учащихся быстрее и легче дотянуть до успеха на конкурсах. А победа на конкурсе — это повышение финансирования школы. И для учащегося бонус при поступлении в музучилище. И тем более сценический опыт нужен при борьбе за грант. Да и вообще... Я заметила, что чем ближе к столице, тем чаще родители озабочены образованием детей, стараются дать им любой шанс пробиться, даже самый мизерный.  
В экс-моём посёлке клуб закрылся за ненадобностью год назад, здание сто ** _и_** т запертое. Посельчане тут же поразбивали в нём стёкла, стали по ночам растаскивать крышу и доски с пола. Но у Марии Петровны было два домашних ученика. Я советовала ей пробовать обучение онлайн, но она пока не решалась. Хотя мои уроки всегда смотрела с интересом.  
Но это всё ерунда. Главное, как между репетициями, которые ни в коем случае нельзя сокращать ни на минуту, найти время для поисков домика, и хватит ли у меня сил на такие разъезды. Приступ мог лишить меня возможности музицировать на несколько дней. А это очень серьёзный урон исполнительскому уровню.

 

* * *

Ник оглядел школьный класс, затем меня и Кристю.  
— От меня вы что хотите? — сказал он. — Я оператор, а не режиссёр и не сценарист. Если хотите клип, то объясните, что там должно быть.  
— Без разницы, что именно, — ответила я. — Ни для инструменталистики, ни для вокала картинка не нужна. Музыку слушают, а не смотрят. Потому-то у карманных плееров такая всеобщая популярность, а для оперы в порядке вещей, что юную красавицу играет пятидесятилетняя певица весом в центнер. Тут важен только голос. Это в кино главное картинка, потому бездарную, но смазливую юницу с длинными ногами и тонкой талией может озвучить старуха, умеющая играть. Сделай нам картинку, которая смогла бы быть обложкой диска. Или пошла бы на разворот в журнал по искусству, вздумай он сделать статью о нас гвоздём номера.  
— Понял, — кивнул Ник. — Делайте хороший макияж, наряжайтесь, и сниму вас так, что все фотомодели обрыдаются от зависти. — Он посмотрел на меня и сказал: — Тебе обязательно делать грим-натюрель?  
— А какую красоту мне демонстрировать? — удивилась я. — И зачем? Достаточно слегка подрисовать глаза, чтобы их не «съела» камера и припудрить кожу, чтобы не бликовала.  
Ник задумчиво поглаживал подбородок.  
— Когда ты играешь, у тебя ведьмински горят глаза. Невероятное зрелище! Это круче, чем все романтически-сексуальные красотки со скрипками. Может, есть и другие, но я на записях концертов видел только таких, что могли бы бросить скрипку и стать моделью. Ты совсем другое дело. Это колдовство, ведьмовость. И это гораздо больше красоты. К сожалению, я ещё слишком мало умею, чтобы это снять. Если вы не тор ** _о_** питесь с роликом, дайте мне два дня, я уломаю одного нашего препода на вас посмотреть. Он тот ещё вредина и жадина, но если загорится на интересный материал, то и бесплатно снимет. Или хотя бы проведёт дополнительный урок со мной.  
— Я подожду, — быстро сказала Кристя. — Из шоу меня пока не вышибли, так что минимум неделя у нас есть.  
— А есть риск, что вышибут? — забеспокоилась я.  
— Начался финал. Пока всё честно, но нам уже намекнули, что победитель назначен, а потому пора заключать контракты. Хотя какое-то время ещё получится помелькать на экране.  
— С Леонорой ты успеваешь выйти?  
— Да, — довольно улыбнулась Кристя. — Как раз через три дня с ней и пойду. После наверняка вылечу. Максимум на следующем выходе, это ещё три дня. Но то, что я обречена на вылет, не важно. Главное — Леонору успею показать. Это мой самый сильный козырь. Тем более что педагоги на репетициях пока работают с нами по-настоящему. И педагоги такого уровня, что не пробейся я на шоу, даже и мечтать было бы нечего к ним попасть. Это всё ещё реклама оперного искусства, поэтому устроители стараются продемонстрировать лучшее. Конечно, занятий я получу очень мало, но даже с ними у меня прорыв ощутимый.  
— А как Кристю выгонят, надо сразу выложить клип, — сказала я Нику. — Зрители будут возмущены её изгнанием, и реклама на этой волне пройдёт успешнее.  
Ник кивнул.  
— Понял. Сделаем. Даже если не уломаю препода, то дотяну нужное впечатление через спецэффекты. Это я уже умею. И в любом случае это будет операторская бомба, — улыбнулся он довольно.  
Мне нравится, что Ник так хочет себя показать. Это гарантия, что хорошая картинка у нас будет. Всё же реклама должна привлекать внимание по всем возможным параметрам.  
Но это после. А на ближайшие дни надо решить вопрос с деревенским домом и с записями, которые я буду продавать после выхода клипа — их необходимо подготовить заранее, и это должно быть что-то очень и очень впечталяющее.

 

* * *

Вся неделя до премьеры клипа прошла в беготне. Но дом с двумя спальнями и большой кухней-гостиной я сняла миленький, удобный и, как это ни удивительно, в Москве. И даже не совсем на окраине. Я и представить не могла, что в таком мегаполисе могут быть кварталы, в которых деревенского больше, чем в провинциальном посёлке. Тишина, чистый воздух, покой и неподвижность. Даже лес рядом был. При этом имелись канализация, магистральный газ и даже центральное отопление, как в городских квартирах. Почему при наличии таких плюшек этот район не скупили под элитные особняки, оставалось загадкой. Но тут даже арендовать дома не особо хотели, не то что покупать, поэтому сумма полугодовой аренды оказалась вполне доступной. А овощи можно покупать с соседских огородов, чистые и натуральные, яйца и птицу тоже продавали домашние, молочку и красное мясо каждый день привозили фермеры из близлежащих деревень, поэтому в супермаркеты с говнопитанием ходить не надо. Что касается кофе, чая, кленового сахара, риса, муки, овсяной крупы и тому подобных вещей, то Мария Петровна всё равно их всю свою жизнь только через знакомых покупала, которые привозили настоящий качественный товар, а не фальсификат и не фигню из магазинов для бомжей. Ей и в Москве хороших неофициальных торговцев подсказали. Кое-что можно было брать в международных интернет-магазинах.  
Так что новой деревенькой Мария Петровна была довольна, даже задумалась о выкупе дома, но сначала решила пожить оговоренные полгода, проверить и распробовать что к чему.  
Ученики, как дети, так и взрослые, тоже нашлись практически сразу. Больше того, увидев, как новой жиличке привезли пианино, соседи тут же позвали директора местного Клуба Культурного Досуга, и Марию Петровну пригласили на работу.  
Зарплата была крошечной, но ещё будучи в прежнем посёлке Мария Петровна брала учеников не для денег, а чтобы не превращаться в пенсионерку. «Частный музыкальный педагог» — это всё же статус и значимость. Ведь пенсионеры, как и инвалиды, не нужны никому и вызывают только раздражение. Так что стать официальным преподавателем музыки Мария Петровна была очень рада.  
Своё пианино она удачно продала в области, а по приезду на следующий же день купила по объявлению другое, вполне достойное, от приличной германской фирмы и шестидесяти двух лет от роду.  
Ник спросил удивлённо:  
— Это так важно, что оно старое?  
— Инструмент должен созреть, — сказала я. — Что-то такое происходит с деталями, они как-то друг к другу притираются, и после пятидесяти лет звук становится намного красивее. Причём с каждым годом красота увеличивается. Поэтому и ц ** _е_** ны на старые инструменты как на новую иномарку премиум-модели, а то и как на целый автопарк. И заметь, возраст больше пятидесяти — это ещё не то. Вот больше ста пятидесяти — это уже по-настоящему. Ну и фирма роль играет. ГДР-овская выделка — это, конечно, не совко-высер, но и не Западная Германия. Просто достойно. Но не хорошо. Как и Чехословакия, не путать с Чехией.  
— А какое пианино было у Марии Петровны?  
— Как раз Чехословакия. В качестве Мария Петровна не проиграла, как и дороже не заплатила.  
Ник кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению.  
А дальше были съёмки видеоряда, запись аудио, монтаж, репетиции, уроки и, наконец, премьера. Клип, как и в первый раз, мы озаглавили и сделали для него выходные данные на английском, немецком, французском и, с подачи Кристи, ещё и на итальянском — потенциальные работодатели должны знать, на каких языках, кроме родного, она может петь. По-настоящему петь, практически без акцента.  
Что ж, мы не прогадали. И хорошо, что я заготовила новые записи. Продажи прослушиваний действительно резко возросли, поскольку клип за сутки вышел в топ-список. Мы оказались на одном уровне со смешными котятами и трусиками поп-звёзд.  
Что для академического вокализа, пусть и хорошо приправленного джазом, было делом невероятным.  
В комментариях к ролику, конечно же, начался срач, но было его не так много, всё же отсутствие понятного для любителей гадить языка отваживало их основную часть. Хотя это всё мелочи жизни. Важнее, что Кристя проявила характер и ничего не подписала до премьеры, как её ни пугали, что это единственный шанс. А теперь расклад стал другим. Расценки ощутимо прибавились, как и количество соискателей: из трёх стало семеро. И театры были из первой десятки мира.  
— Я подпишу контракт только на шесть месяцев, — довольно улыбаясь, говорила Кристя. — Через полгода выступлений всё изменится ещё больше.  
Я кивнула. Она была права. Если даже у меня появилось бесплатное пользование реп-базой просто за позволение дирекции написать у себя в аккаунте, что у них репетирует Лилия Марунина, несложно представить, сколько выбила из ситуации дипломированная, имеющая ТВ-раскрутку певица.  
Когда истекли вторые сутки после премьеры, я выложила новый, тот самый заранее заготовленный альбом из семи произведений, который записала за ту суматошную неделю подготовки. Анонсировала я его одновременно с премьерой клипа, так что удалось подогреть ожидания и даже собрать ощутимую сумму на предварительных продажах.  
Из конкурса, как и ожидалось, меня выперли ещё с первого отборочного тура, потому что «это не для профессионалов». Документы у всех принимались онлайн, там не разбирались кто есть кто, а едва начался отбор, и комиссия воочию столкнулась с потенциальными конкурсантами, я вылетела со свистом, непрослушанная. До экзамена на грант меня вообще не допустили, спохватились, что недокомплект документов — нет диплома музыкальной школы. Ну и хрен с ними со всеми. Я и в сети неплохо стала зарабатывать. Летом поеду поступать сама, теперь мне денег на проезд и проживание во время экзаменов вполне хватит. А дальше добьюсь стипендии на прожиток или какой-нибудь грант для инвалидов добуду. Даже накопления от инвалидской пенсии трогать не надо. Просто буду перекладывать пенсионную выплату на электронный счёт в отдельный кошелёк, пусть деньги копятся и дальше — всегда хорошо иметь запас на чёрный день. Конечно, суммы ничтожные, но по крупице за год будет набегать хоть что-то ощутимое. Глядишь, к окончанию учёбы будут деньги на полугодовую аренду жилья.  
А может, и не буду поступать в Академию. Смысл? Если продажи уже идут прилично, проще оплачивать частные уроки и выступать в сети — онлайн-концерты давно не новость. Но чтобы хорошо защищённые от пиратов онлайн-кинотеатры стали со мной работать, надо жить там, где студии, снимающие артиста, защищают концертный материал не менее тщательно, чем транслирующий сайт. А потому надо поднакопить нужную по закону сумму и получить разрешение на проживание в Испании без права на трудовую деятельность. Сайт, на котором я продаю записи и планирую выступать с онлайн-концертами, зарегистрирован в США, поэтому испанский закон о запрете работать на её территории я не нарушаю. Огромное количество программистов так живут — находятся в Испании, а работают на фирмы в Германии, Японии, Южной Корее, США. Я их всех не хуже, тоже могу работать по удалёнке. Ведь если продолжать сетевое исполнительство, то устраиваться в испанские театры нет смысла. Только жильё надо снимать у границы с Францией, чтобы легко было ездить туда на запись или трансляцию музыки. Шенгенская виза у меня есть, так что проблем не возникает. Хотя тут надо законодательство проверить, разъезды могут и не понадобиться, я же не испанской фирме запись буду продавать и не через испанский сайт будут онлайн-концерты, так что это не бизнес в Испании. А если записи и дальше станут хорошо покупать, можно накопить на покупку британского вида на жительство, который через пять лет станет гражданством. Но в любом случае с чисто технической стороны удобнее торговать записями и устраивать онлайн-концерты, живя в Западной Европе или в Северной Америке, а не в России. И единственно визово доступным вариантом является Испания. К тому же там не только формально есть, но и действуют все те законы о защите личности и собственности, включая интеллектуальную, которые мне нужны. Плюс тёплый климат, ничем не ограниченный выбор продуктов питания, проверенных эко-контролем, и евро-медицина. Да и с абортом, если вдруг контрацепция даст сбой, проблем не будет. Детей я хочу, но лет через пятнадцать-двадцать, когда у меня будут на них средства, а карьера стабилизируется и перестанет требовать столько внимания.  
Я обдумывала это так и эдак, при помощи онлайн-переводчиков пыталась изучать испанские визовые законы, однако задача оказалась трудной, надо было консультироваться с миграционным адвокатом, а мошенников среди них легион. Но ничего, пробьюсь. Мне не привыкать делать невозможное возможным.  
А ещё у меня появились фанаты. Я даже растерялась, когда на следующий день после премьеры альбома увидела, что у входа в реп-базу меня караулят семь человек. Стало страшно, как тогда, в супермаркете. Но испуг вышибло изумлением из-за того, что им приспичило стоять на морозе. Я на такое не пошла бы даже ради воскресших Паганини и Нуреева. Восторг от крутого исполнения восторгом, но здоровье дороже. Странные люди, очень странные! Хорошо ещё, что фанаты вели себя нормально, не пытались меня хватать и тянуть, поэтому я окончательно успокоилась.  
Фанаты тем временем совали мне фотографии и маркеры с ручками для автографов. В первое мгновение это польстило, была мысль: «Я становлюсь настоящей звездой!». Сразу же появился вихрь ликования и восторгания собой, стало очень приятно — надеюсь, основы актёрской подготовки помогли, и по лицу ничего не было заметно. Но насладиться ощущениями не получилось, озадачила проблема автографа: как его, чёрт возьми, дают?!  
Спасибо зарубежным телесериалам, я вспомнила, что нельзя для автографа расписываться как для документов.  
— Так, — сказала я. — Стоп. Сейчас придумаю автограф.  
— А вы первый раз даёте автограф? — удивился фанат.  
— Скрипка не особо популярна, — ответила я и зажала коленями костыль правой руки, а рукой взяла маркер и поводила над фото, не зная, что написать. Фанатка сказала:  
— Так вы настоящий инвалид? Это не рекламная фишка?  
Феерия! А то не было видно, как я иду. И как в соцсети, так и на видеохостинге выложена моя биография, где упоминается и травма, и то, как полиция не стала слушать, что меня с лестницы столкнули, заявила, будто мне померещилось. Но написано всё это на английском, немецком и французском, а это серьёзное препятствие для некоторых.  
— Инвалид с детства, — буркнула я и нарисовала в нижнем правом углу фотографии букву L, скрипичный ключ, M и обвела всё это рамочкой-сердечком. Знаю, пошловато, но я не дизайнер, ничего лучше в голову не пришло. Для начала и так сгодится, а после или придумаю что-то получше, или закажу дизайнеру.  
Я раздала автографы и вошла в здание. А вечером у входа стояли те же фанаты и ещё пятеро новых.  
А вот это мне совсем не нравится. Ещё не хватало, чтобы они за мной попёрлись к метро и тем более к дому — если кто-то достаточно безумен для ожидания на морозе, то и преследовать могут.  
Один из рокеров, увидев, как я, едва открыв дверь, влетела обратно, засмеялся.  
— Машину покупай! — посоветовал он. И добавил с ядовитой насмешкой: — Звезда!  
Я вызвала такси, настояла, чтобы стёкла были обязательно затемнённые. На машину я не только не заработала, у меня и водительских прав-то нет, я думала получать их после того, как в Академию Музыки поступлю — говорили, что с российских прав в Европе и в Штатах надо переучиваться. Правда, поселковые знатоки — тот ещё источник, но брать кредит на авто имеет смысл только там, где живёшь постоянно. Однако реальность внесла в ситуацию свои коррективы и требует срочно решать вопрос с транспортом. На такси я разорюсь.  
Проехала я только пять кварталов, от фанатов подальше. После пересела на метро. Ну её нафиг, бесплатную реп-базу. Сейчас найду другую, где меня никто не знает.  
А едва я вернулась домой и начала подогревать ужин, как позвонила Ольга Ивановна:  
— Я же говорила, что когда ты влюбишься, твоя игра зазвучит по-настоящему, — сказала она довольно.  
— Я ни в кого не влюбилась. Некогда было.  
— Вот как... — проговорила Ольга Ивановна. У меня было ощущение, что она растерялась. А Ольга Ивановна сказала: — Это было очень сильно. Твой новый альбом. И вокализ. Он прекрасен. Надеюсь, все права ты оставила себе?  
— Да, у Кристи разрешение петь его только один раз в клипе. Всё нотариально заверено, переведено присяжными переводчиками на четыре языка, снабжено апостилями.  
— Молодец, — мурлыкающе сказала Ольга Ивановна. — И клип удачный. Для музыки визуализация не нужна, но в качестве рекламы получилось хорошо. И я сейчас пришлю тебе контракт для солиста-инструменталиста, какие у нас заключают. Там всё подробно, и время репетиций, и репертуар, и внерабочие обращения, и выступления. Изучай, сравнивай, сделай перевод для ваших юристов, пусть под местные законы и реалии ориентируют. Может, ещё чего для защиты добавят. Тебе наверняка скоро понадобится. И деньги бери только вперёд!  
— Деньги только вперёд — это само собой, — ответила я. — Лучше на моих мелких гонорарах, чем бесплатно отпахать за кидалово. Тут даже через суд фиг заставишь неплательщика вернуть деньги. О компенсации тем более речи нет.  
— Умница. — Судя по голосу Ольга Ивановна улыбалась. Но она тут же добавила сурово: — Теперь ты публичный человек, а потому всегда исходи из того, что людям известно о тебе всё до последней мелочи: с кем трахаешься, что ешь, какое у тебя бельё и как часто ты ходишь в туалет. Всё будет вытащено на всеобщее обозрение — и изнасилование, и твои родственники. А когда это приестся или станет мало, блоггеры и журналисты начнут провоцировать тебя на слёзы или агрессию, чтобы после представлять как психопатку и наслаждаться вниманием, которое они поимеют на этом. И такая срань не прекратится никогда. Свободы у тебя не будет ни на секунду. Тут можно или прятаться и подстраиваться, дрожать от страха перед разоблачениями и поношениями, или уйти навсегда в тень, стать рядовой обывательницей, о которой скоро забудут навсегда, или наплевать на всё и на всех, переть вперёд буром, не обращая внимания ни на кого и ни на что. Это трудно. Даже очень трудно. Но подстройка всегда проигрышна, а об обывателях вспоминают в самый неподходящий для них момент.  
Это я всё знала и сама, о чём Ольге Ивановне и сказала. Та фыркнула:  
— Ты это в теории знаешь. А сейчас начнётся практика. Поэтому заранее настраивайся на то, что тебе всё по барабану, и потому пусть все оглохнут и отвалятся от грохота! В начале такое будет даваться нелегко, но после пойдёт легче и легче.  
— Это и без публичности так, — хмуро сказала я. — Или всё по барабану, пробиваешь своё, как считаешь нужным, и пусть все оглохнут и отвалятся, или мир тебя уничтожит.  
— За исключением тех, кто хочет барабанить с тобой и в твоём ритме, — добавила Ольга Ивановна. — И таких будет немало. Поэтому ты должна влюбиться. Срочно! Иначе так и останешься полуфабрикатом.  
Она оборвала связь, а я выругалась. Что со мной не так? И что такое любовь?

 

* * *

Софья Михайловна не возражала, что сорванные уроки надо отработать, и сама предложила разбирать на них скрипичную сонату Баха Соль-минор.  
— Продать вы это не продадите, — сказала она, — но в рекламных целях все шесть произведений для скрипки соло исполнить надо. Это знак того, что вы профессионал, что с вами могут иметь дело другие профессионалы. Это будет как пропуск в мир большой музыки. Даже если вы сетевой исполнитель.  
Я не спорила. Ей лучше знать. Бах так Бах.  
А ещё я записалась на курсы актёрского мастерства, готовящие слушателей к поступлению в ГИТИС и во ВГИК. Дорого, конечно, но того навыка, что оставался с училища, для исполнения произведений Хандошкина катастрофически не хватает. Софья Михайловна говорит, что я играю как робот. Поэтому пока отложу Хандошкина в сторонку. И в этот момент мне понравилась идея погонять Баха. Технику на нём наращивать самое то. Он настолько заковыристый, что актёрства от него никто и не ждёт, игру бы как таковую вытянули.  
Хотя я послушала бы это с хорошим актёрским вложением. Музыка красивая и выразительная. К сожалению, те, кто мог играть это и как актёры, записей почти не оставили. Во всяком случае, их не найти с моими деньгами и в Москве — тут нужны лондонские магазины антикварной записи или аукционы на зарубежных интернет-барахолках.  
На этот раз мы с Софьей Михайловной занимались спокойно, никто не мешал. И только когда уже пили чай и обсуждали мой вокализ, пришла Ирина — та самая родственница Софьи Михайловны, которая книгу написала и от которой я узнала о подлостях издателей.  
Ирина опять была в истерике. В пиратской библиотеке, куда утащили её роман, он получал от читателей оценки-единицы и ругательные комментарии.  
Я не поняла, что тут истерить. Ну облажалась, со всеми бывает. Делай вывод из ошибок, в которые тебя носом ткнули, и работай дальше. Обидно, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы из-за этого расстраиваться. Лучше порадуйся, что в ошибки именно ткнули, а не прошли молча мимо, лишив тебя шанса на самокоррекцию и рост, а значит и на успешные продажи новой книги.  
Дальше выяснилось, книгу хвалили и ругали в соотношении пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Я опять не поняла, а в чём проблема-то? Нормальная вкусовщина. Наоборот, в книге есть энергия, если она смогла привлечь внимание и нецелевой аудитории. Энергией гордись, на нецелевую аудиторию не обращай внимания, поскольку глупо спрашивать мнение коровы о мясе, а мнение тигра о сене.  
Я промолчала, конечно, не моё всё это дело, а Софья Михайловна стесняться не стала, объясняя родственнице, какая она дура. Ирина закатила очередную истерику.  
— Так нельзя! — надрывалась она. — Если что-то не нравится, то просто молча иди мимо. Но нельзя говорить автору, что он пишет плохо, нельзя ставить плохие оценки, это сразу лишает автора вдохновения и желания творить!  
Софья Михайловна презрительно фыркнула:  
— Свободу слова никто не отменял. Как и свободу не слушать сказанное. А ты — такой же человек, как и все, поэтому изготовленный тобой продукт потребитель имеет право критиковать точно так же, как любой другой. В плане потребительских оценок книга ничем не отличается от штанов, песни, фильма или колбасы. Поэтому, даже если твоя книга получит Международную Букеровскую премию и Нобелевскую одновременно, да ещё главную литературную премию своей страны в придачу, то всё равно будет немалое число людей, которым она не понравится, и они с полным на то правом и основанием будут называть её дрянью и ставить ей единицы.  
Ирина хотела возмутиться, но Софья Михайловна пресекла глупую затею на корню, сказав:  
— Если автор из-за негативных отзывов и оценок вместо того, чтобы зарядиться желанием всех порвать и доказать свою гениальность, теряет желание творить, если автора вдохновляют одни только похвалы и облизывания, то он творит дерьмо, потому что ни в нём, ни в его произведениях нет силы, которая пробивает и нагибает мир, а без этой силы нет и искусства. Творец — это тот, кто из дряни делает шедевр и создаёт мир из пустоты. Не можешь такого — искусство не для тебя. — Она хмуро посмотрела на Ирину и добавила: — Не веришь мне, почитай, как ругали Сальвадора Дали, Фредди Меркьюри, Владимира Набокова, Бориса Виана, Энтони Бёрджесса, и как они клали на всё и на всех с прибором, продолжая делать то, что считали нужным.  
Ирина посмотрела на Софью Михайловну оторопело и шокированно. Таких слов и такой лексики от пожилой дамы она никак не ожидала. А после Ирина неведомо зачем уставилась на меня и спросила:  
— Вы согласны с моей бабушкой?  
— Работа артиста требует пробивать и брать стадион на сто тысяч человек. А нервические сдыхоти, не способные довести такую аудиторию до катарсиса и после него успокоить её экстаз, да ещё улетающие в аут из-за антифанов и хейтеров, профнепригоды.  
— Кто такие хейтеры? — заинтересовалась Софья Михайловна.  
— Любители ненавидеть, — сказала я. — Ищут на кого излить злость и желчь. Цепляются к животным, разбрасывая на улицах отравленный корм, пугают детей, беременных, изрыгают ругательства в адрес всего подряд и всех подряд. Нередко фиксируются на каком-то одном объекте, потому что это позволяет собираться в стаю и получать больше желаемых зарядов злобы и ненависти.  
— Ну и смысл обращать внимание на скот из стаи? — удивилась Софья Михайловна.  
Ирина взвилась как укушенная:  
— Но низкие рейтинги и плохие отзывы отпугивают читателей!  
— На рейтинги ориентируются только идиоты, а их очень мало, — сказала Софья Михайловна. — Большинство людей знает, что рейтинги и отзывы почти всегда накрученные или купленные, а потому ориентируется на советы друзей и на тематические подборки тех книголюбов, с которыми совпадают вкусы. А что друзья, что книголюбы всегда скажут «Не смотри на отзывы и рейтинги, книга хорошая». Или говорят «Не ведись на накрутку, книга — дерьмо». Ну или читатели следуют за отзывами только тех рецензентов, чьё мнение уже совпало с их, причём неоднократно.  
Ирина ответила недовольным взглядом, обиженная и разочарованная, что её не утешают. И сказала с претензией:  
— Книгу скачивают, читают онлайн, но всё молча! За месяц с неделей, что книга в библиотеке, прочтений три тысячи, скачиваний семьсот. Но всего лишь два отзыва! Неужели так трудно сказать хотя бы «Спасибо!»?  
Софья Михайловна спросила с насмешкой:  
— А кто ты им такая, чтобы благодарить за книгу? Ты подруга, которая её дала почитать? Или ты неравнодушная книголюбка, которая в соцсети посоветовала эту книгу в ответ на вопрос «Хочу почитать о том-то»? Ты — никто.  
— Я эту книгу написала! — склочно возмущалась Ирина.  
— И её читают, — спокойно ответила Софья Михайловна. — Твой труд не остался невостребованным. Это единственное, на что ты можешь рассчитывать. Потребителя интересует только товар и те потребители, с которым можно разделить удовольствие от его использования, а на производителя всем плевать, он может поиметь от своей работы лишь объёмы потребления, и это — аксиома творчества. Не можешь её принять — ты не годишься в творцы, потому что из-за своей безмозглости ничего не понимаешь в людях. А хочешь внимания к себе — учись продавать себя как участницу телешоу. Заодно и книгу прорекламируешь.  
Ирина надулась, как жаба, прихватившая осу вместо бабочки, а я загордилась собой, потому сразу решила оценивать себя только по продажам записей, и не смотреть, что о моей игре пишут — если вообще хоть что-то пишут о ней, а не о костылях и скандалах. Конечно, хочется внимания и к себе, а не только продаж, но, как верно сказала Софья Михайловна, для этого нужно какое-то публичное действо. И поскольку до концертов мне как до Луны, надо радоваться тем достижениям, какие есть. Я же не Ирина, чтобы насрать на реальные победы и рыдать из-за невозможного.  
Ирина ещё чем-то возмущалась, но я не слушала. Мне было важнее придумать, как повысить продажи, если нет денег на рекламу. И где брать вдохновение, потому что без ответных эмоций трудно. Я глянула на Ирину и задумалась, а где брали вдохновение и эмоциональный заряд писатели в те времена, когда не было не только интернета, но и издательств, на адрес которых поклонники могли бы писать письма.  
Загадка оказалась интересной. И если бы не Ирина с её пустопорожними истериками, я ни за что не догадалась бы, что решение проблемы есть, причём найдено уже давно. Я решила срочно поискать этот момент в биографиях писателей и статьях литературоведов.  
— Лиля! — грянуло у меня над ухом.  
Я с удивлением посмотрела на Ирину. А она сказала:  
— Вы ведь отслеживаете, что о вас пишут!  
— И не думаю. Мне такой ерундой страдать некогда, я работаю.  
— Как?! — оторопела Ирина.  
— Шесть часов репетиция плюс уроки музыки, актёрского мастерства, испанского языка, запись музыки, обработка записи, готовка, уборка, покупка продуктов, разъезды, во время которых надо или испанским заниматься, или художественную книжку почитать, чтобы совсем не отупеть. Я едва успеваю раз в неделю смотреть те новости, в которых речь идёт об изменениях в нужных мне сферах законодательства. Но самое главное, что я не стодолларовая купюра, чтобы всем нравиться, а потому не собираюсь опускаться на уровень разменной монеты и собирать о себе сплетни. Тот, кто интересуется моим мнением, обратится лично ко мне, а мнение тех, кто не интересуется моим к ним отношением, не интересно мне.  
Ирина замерла с раскрытым ртом и выпученными глазами, а Софья Михайловна расхохоталась.  
Ирина зло сверкнула глазами и процедила:  
— Если бы вы интересовались мнением людей о вас, то знали бы, что вас считают фейком. Выдумкой, мистификацией. Все уверены, что успешные студенты-дипломники академического и эстрадно-джазового училища наняли инвалидку из приюта, чтобы изображала из себя внезапно появившегося скрипичного таланта. А чтобы привлечь внимание к своей затее, студенты подрядили инвалидку спровоцировать скандал в ночном клубе. И сделали клипы с начинающими балериной и певицей, которые всё равно в Европу и в Штаты сваливали, так что им пофиг было, что случится, когда фальсификат раскроется.  
Я от услышанного малость прифигела, но ответила, лишь бы что-то сказать так, чтобы не выглядеть деревенской лохушкой:  
— Ну и зачем мне убивать время и силы на сбор и анализ сплетен, когда всегда найдётся кто-то достаточно не брезгливый и не думающий, чтобы бесплатно покопаться в мусоре?  
— Хамка! — завизжала Ирина, а Софья Михайловна злорадно расхохоталась и показала мне оттопыренный большой палец.  
Ирина в очередной раз залилась слезами и соплями, но на этот раз не стала обременять ими пожилую даму, а убежала решать свои проблемы где-то в другом месте.  
Софья Михайловна посмотрела на меня с интересом и спросила:  
— Как вы намерены решать эту проблему?  
— А никакой проблемы нет, — ответила я. — Сейчас практически о каждом известном писателе ходят сплетни, что на самом деле вместо него книги пишет команда студентов с журфака. Но продажи этих книг не падают. Читателям плевать, как и откуда берутся те тексты, которые нужным образом чешут им лимбическую систему, иначе говоря, дают нужные эмоции, фантазии и переживания. То же самое с музыкальными записями — всем плевать на музыканта, нужна только музыка. Даже реклама бесплатная: немало людей, а среди них и педагоги тех самых училищ, и сделавшие карьеру выпускники, и сами студенты захотят послушать, что там наиграли приписываемые их заведениям фальсификаторы. Все эти профи ни за что не стали бы слушать поселковую любительщину, но из-за таких сплетен у меня появляется вполне реальный шанс записать миленький дуэт или даже квартет. Для успешной карьеры жизненно необходимо умение работать в команде. А с хорошими командами в реп-залах, на которые у меня хватает денег, острый дефицит.  
Софья Михайловна одобрительно кивнула.  
— Идея неплохая, но для полноценного эффекта ситуацию необходимо простимулировать.  
— Это как? — насторожилась я.  
— Публичное выступление. Вам нужен ещё один экстаз в супермаркете.  
Меня передёрнуло.  
— Нет! — отрезала я. — Такого приключения мне и в единичном экземпляре хватило. К тому же это нечестно и по отношению к посетителям магазина, потому что они не подписывались на катарсис. Это в театр или концерторий за ним идут. А в магазине просто слушают музычку с телефона как фон. Хотя сами магазины в торговых залах по громкой связи обычно хит-парад гоняют, поэтому принудительное слушание музыки и без меня есть.  
— Вы правы. И толку от супермаркета мало. Вам нужен зал. Настоящий.  
Софья Михайловна встала из-за стола, начала делать новый чай.  
— В Питере у меня есть ученик. Директор ночного клуба. Клуб с претензией, для интеллектуалов и любителей искусства, можно выходить с классикой. Начинающие исполнители очень и очень стараются туда попасть. Публика снобская, зловредная, гнусная, но из-за их верещания никто не усомнится ни в вашей подлинности, ни в дарованиях, ни в перспективности.  
— А ваш ученик согласится выпустить на сцену поселковую самоучку? — скептично спросила я. — Не побоится лишиться клиентов?  
— Питер большой. О клубе в городе знают гораздо меньше, чем его директор известности хочет. А тут шанс сыграть на желании других ценителей искусства уязвить первых и ткнуть их носом в то, что они ригидные, зашоренные, снобствующие засранцы, не видящие новых талантов. Скандал привлечёт к клубу внимание, а значит и новых клиентов. Заодно и вам перепадёт изрядная толика рекламы, за которую, к тому же вы не будете платить. Наоборот, заплатят вам. И поскольку вы всё равно планируете учиться не в России и делать карьеру, с академической средой не связанную, то вам скандал не повредит.  
— Я не говорила, что не хочу академической карьеры! — возмутилась я. — Иначе зачем мне Академия Музыки?  
Софья Михайловна фыркнула:  
— В Академиях готовят не только академистов. Но вам в любом случае об академической карьере надо забыть. Для академистки вы слишком многое берёте в музыке. И вы слишком индивидуальны. Это не академический стиль и не академическая сфера. Возможно, вы будете играть и с академическими исполнителями, но только после того, как продадите собственный золотой альбом.  
Я пожала плечами. Мне и правда всегда хотелось разнообразия. И меня до звериного рычания бесило всё это «Надо только так, потому что так надо». В конце концов, и Паганини, и Моцарт, и Бах, и Мендельсон, и Брамс писали не академичность, а попсу своего времени и плевать хотели на каноны и правила. Потому их и помнят до сих пор, да ещё и зачисляют в академическую музыку. Так что я не понимаю, с какой стати должна себя в музыке ограничивать. Я ничем не хуже всех вышеперечисленных деятелей.  
— А потому не всё ли равно, как ко мне отнесутся академисты? — спросила я Софью Михайловну. — Записи покупают не они. Как мой успех среди академистов может повлиять на продаваемость нынешнего и будущего альбома?  
— Вы хотите команду для записи мендельсоновского Скрипичного концерта Ми минор?  
— А кто не хочет? — хмыкнула я. — У меня она даже с компьютером вместо оркестра есть. Дрянь жуткая, я тогда играла отстойно. Но всё равно сделала, потому что произведение вкусное.  
— Пара-тройка побед в этом клубе, и за вашей карьерой начнут следить руководители хороших оркестров.  
Я сцепила зубы, настраиваясь на уничтожение врага, и кивнула. А Софья Михайловна спросила:  
— Какое произведение вы выбираете?  
— Ну… — задумалась я. — На Хандошкина мне пока что не хватит актёрского мастерства. На Бахе ещё конь не валялся, с Паганини, если честно, то же самое… Да и многое из этого я ещё в посёлке записала и выложила, рекламу на этом пока не сделаешь, нужен качественный рывок в игре, чтобы всё выглядело так, будто другой человек играет… Барток прикольный, но тоже не отработан. Да и для неприрученной публики это не подойдёт, такую сонату в середину концерта ставить надо… А обязательно именно академ играть?  
— Увы, — криво усмехнулась Софья Михайловна. — Ваш джаз, фолк, хип-хоп и рок чудесны, но не для тамошнего заснобившегося гуано. Хотите вырастить на этом компосте парочку саксофонистов и ударника, с которыми сыграете ту очаровательную вариацию, партитуру которой наши на сайте Нью-Орлеана, дайте этим высокомериям хороший академ. И они приманят к вам толковых джазистов.  
Я кивнула. Софье Михайловне лучше знать. Я подумала ещё и сказала:  
— Изаи, первая соната! Она идеальна для овладения залом! Первая часть, Grave, вкрадчивая, обволакивающая, она ненавязчиво, как туман, проникает, околдовывает, подчиняет. А в концовке интригует, раззадоривает, заманивает ко второй части. И Fugato лупит напрямую по лимбической системе во все её самые приятные места. Третья часть, Allegretto poco scherzoso, очень размышляющая, стимулирует фантазмы и грёзы. А Finale, con brio это прямо пик страсти, чистое наслаждение, огонь. Оргазм, если хотите. И идеальный разогрев под любое дальнейшее действо. Очень хороший способ как заставить купить все остальные сонаты, так и запомнить исполнителя и даже автора.  
— Необычная трактовка, — заинтересованно посмотрела на меня Софья Михайловна. — Для альбома это хорошо, но вы понимаете, что в клубе вам не дадут исполнить всю сонату?  
— Мне хватит и первой части. И на бис вторую. А дальше пусть маются, ожидая нового выступления, покупают тот альбом, который есть.  
— Настрой и стратегия достойные, — кивнула Софья Михайловна, — но и исполнение надо до него дотянуть. — Она немного подумала и решила: — Поживёте у меня. Доведём до альбомного состояния Изаи, и попутно начнём работать Баха. И джазовый альбом готовить. Ваш микс-альбом, где по одному произведению представлены пять разных жанров, стал хорошей заявкой на то, что будет пять чистых альбомов.  
— Спасибо, — просияла я. Вот удача так удача! Софья Михайловна сама предложила готовить меня к альбомам! Я схватила телефон: — Только позвоню бабушке, что останусь у вас.  
— Вы же говорили, что у вас нет родственников, с которыми у вас хорошие отношения, — удивилась Софья Михайловна.  
— А это и не родственница. Просто близкий человек.  
Софья Михайловна понимающе кивнула. Я отправила сообщение Марии Петровне, а Софья Михайловна сразу же после этого сказала идти в музыкальную комнату и показывать сонату.  
Я довольно улыбнулась. У меня наметился реальный шанс пробиться. И есть отличный педагог!

 

* * *

Я замариновала мясо для готовки в микроволновке — отличный рецепт, получается стопроцентный эффект приготовленного на огне шашлыка! — и повезла тем охранникам, которые спасли меня после игры в супермаркете.  
Раньше, конечно, надо было, но всё упиралось в деньги. А сейчас немного свободных появилось, можно и ответный подарок сделать.  
К моему изумлению, меня не только не послали, но и обрадовались. Ещё удивительнее было, что все охранники купили по прослушиванию моего альбома. Кто-то притащил камеру моментальных фото — надо же, они ещё есть! — и я со всеми сфотографировалась, подписала фотографии.  
А ещё я узнала, что разрешение на проживание в Италии обойдётся вполовину дешевле, чем испанское, которое стоило ого-го сколько. К тому же итальянское разрешение давалось тем, кто открывал в этой стране бизнес, который мог быть сугубо индивидуальным, без нанимаемых рабочих и связанный с творчеством.  
Но всё равно было очень дорого. Охранник возмущался, что ещё полтора года назад такой переезд обходился в сорок тысяч евро максимум, то теперь на это требовалось шестьдесят тысяч минимум. Иначе говоря, пока он накопил нужную сумму, цена увеличилась почти вдвое.  
— В Великобритании вид на жительство стоит пятьдесят тысяч фунтов, — сказала я. — Плюс тысяч пятнадцать сопутствующих расходов.  
— Плюс расходы на бизнес, потому что на работу таких, как мы не возьмут, — буркнул охранник, высокий крепкий брюнет тридцати пяти лет.  
— В Великобритании гражданство через шесть лет, — ответила я. — А в Италии?  
— Через десять, — хмуро сказал охранник. — Зато вся Европа твоя. Если бы не англичане, ломанувшиеся в Италию после Брексита, и не швейцарцы с норвегами, исландцами и всеми этими мелкобалканскими государствами, не входящими в Евросоюз, жители которых лезут в ЕС через Италию, цены на ВНЖ не выросли бы.  
— Да фиг с ним с Брекситом! — отмахнулась я. — Всё равно у британцев безвиз на Европу и Америку, а бизнес первые пять-шесть лет столько внимания требует, что не до путешествий. Но в Великобритании с религиозом столкнуться можно, только если специально его искать. И это очень ценное и полезное для жизни условие. А вот Италия им похвастаться не может.  
— А вот и нет! — ответил охранник. — Абсолютно светская страна. Во всех смыслах. Верующих хватает, но они понимают, что свою религию надо держать при себе и за порогом церкви рот о ней не разевать. Даже религиозные праздники, которых много, проводятся как светские городские вечеринки. Народ там повеселиться любит. Так что не путай Италию с Ватиканом.  
Я не поверила. Взяла телефон, поискала информацию в сети. Оказалось, что в Италии есть всё, что нужно девушке для счастья: контрацепция, аборт по желанию, секуляризм в детсадах, школах и университетах, обезболивание вагинальных родов и кесарево по требованию роженицы, защита от домогательств, семейного насилия и дискриминации по гендерному признаку. И дамы в Италии отнюдь не пассивки, жертвы и поскулистки, а патриархальные правила и традиции им нафиг не нужны, так что подруг можно найти много и быстро. Если язык выучить, разумеется. Защита авторских прав не хуже американской или общеевропейской. Медицина достойная, если из Восточной Европы туда оперироваться едут. И гражданское партнёрство для однополых пар есть. Не брак, но хоть что-то. Мне это не нужно, однако наличие законодательной регистрации однополых союзов является одним из основных признаков здравомыслия и человечности страны и общества. Единственный минус Италии по сравнению с Испанией и прочими странами Европы — очень трудно получить развод, прямо как в средневековье. Но итальянцы обоего пола ещё с середины восьмидесятых прошлого века ездят за быстрым разводом в Нидерланды, поэтому никто не требует поменять законодательство.  
Да и зачем вообще жениться? Брак необходим только нищете, которая прилепились к богатым и хочет урвать побольше чужих денег при разводе. Ну ещё брак нужен, когда один из пары получил работу за границей, а второй партнёр не может получить собственную визу или не имеет безвиза, и требуется такая законодательная уловка как «воссоединение семьи». Во всех остальных случаях у брака ценность и значимость нулевая. Или даже имеет отрицательное значение, потому что если у пары не сложилось или надоели друг другу, то сожителям и тем более лав-френдам можно разбежаться без хлопот и проблем, тогда как супруги вынуждены тратить время и деньги на бракоразводный процесс. К тому же бумажка со штампиком, брачным свидетельством именуемая, ни в малейшей степени не гарантирует ни продолжительных чувств, ни верности, ни отсутствия насилия, ни равного участия в бытовых хлопотах и заботе о детях, ни желания партнёров обзаводиться этими самыми детьми, ни даже совместного проживания супругов или того, что кто-то из пары не промотает совместный бюджет на алкоголь, наркотики, адюльтеры и азартные игры. Брак вообще ничего не гарантирует, потому что даже при законодательно равном разделе имущества хороший адвокат твоей половины может оставить тебя без гроша — и это касается как для тех, кто имущество имеет, так и тех, кто надеется его получить. И тем более не счесть случаев, когда официальный супруг и отец брачных детей получает исполнительный лист на алименты для байстрюка, или любовница отсуживает в пользу прижитого от женатика ребёнка часть супружеской жилплощади, а то и сам муж дарит ей и ребёнку часть семейного жилья. И чужая тётка получает возможность эту долю кому угодно продать, хоть бомжам, хоть бандитам, кому угодно сдать её в аренду, либо сама там живёт и при жене мужа трахает, её детям и ей пакостит, а жена должна экономить на себе и своих детях, чтобы выкупить эту долю обратно. Или свежеиспечённая вдова и брачные дети делят наследство с ордой нагулянных супругом и отцом родственников. Для закона-то все дети равны в имущественных правах. Но куда как чаще вдова и брачные дети получают в наследство долги по банковским кредитам, тогда как для любовниц и байстрюков муж купил ничем не обременённые квартиры, машины и бизнесы. Бойфренды и сожители хотя бы свои долги и своих байстрюков с любовницами на тебя не повесят, а на твои деньги, жильё, машину и прочее имущество никаких прав не имеют.  
Но это всё вещи малозначимые для моей жизни. А вот отсутствие денег на переезд важность имеет первостепенную. Замкнутый круг получается: чтобы заработать много денег на записях, мне надо жить в Европе или в Америке, но чтобы попасть в Европу или в Америку, надо заработать много денег.  
В Европу можно попасть, поступив в германскую Академию Музыки, но жить на грошовую стипендию я не хочу. Хватит с меня нищеты! Ведь учиться надо по семь-восемь часов, причём не тому, что я в ближайшее время собираюсь продать, как учу сейчас, а программному материалу, который никто нигде не купит. И где брать деньги на лекарства, хорошую еду, нормальную квартиру?  
Вот дерьмо!  
Я попрощалась с охранниками и поехала к Трём Вокзалам. По дороге в Тверь опять думала, как сделать рекламу, если нет денег на соответствующее агентство. В сети миллионы музыкальных записей и клипов, и пробиться в этой толпе невероятно тяжело. Не будет рекламы — не будет продаж. А реклама очень дорого стоит. Опять замкнутый круг.  
Мне нужен спонсор. Но чем за его помощь придётся платить? Общения с Пашкой мне хватило по самые уши.  
Я плюнула на эти вопросы. Проблемы надо решать по мере поступления. Сейчас важно подготовить сонаты Изаи и записать альбом. Попутно отработать Баха и тоже записать. Дальше надо работать над альбомами джаза, хип-хопа, фолка и рока.  
Я немного подумала и поставила на телефон учебник итальянского. Почему бы не начать учить этот язык? А испанский подождёт. Я кивнула своим мыслям и занялась изучением правил чтения.

 

* * *

Бывшего ученика Софьи Михайловны и нынешнего директора клуба «Гимейн» звали Фёдор Беркутов. А клуб и правда с сильной претензией: Луи-Габриэль Гимейн — очень хороший, но малоизвестный в наши дни композитор восемнадцатого века.  
И Беркутов не суеверен — Гимейна убили, дело было представлено как самоубийство, но на теле имелось четырнадцать ножевых ран. Или название призвано щекотать нервы посетителей.  
Скорее, второе, потому что Беркутов одет во всё чёрное, волосы и бороду подкрашивает до неестественной черноты, и то, и другое причёсывает в стиле фэнтезийного жреца или городского шамана из ужастиков — понтов вагон, как говорили в посёлке.  
И довольно странно выбрать такой образ, будучи руководителем академического клуба, а не продавцом эзотерического магазина или фортменом поющей мистику рок-группы. Неудивительно, что клиентов у клуба намного меньше, чем должно быть по спросу на академ на рынке.  
Беркутов, до сих пор сидевший так, чтобы его лицо на экране компьютера Софьи Михайловны было видно вполоброта — он якобы жуть как занят, и потому говорит с нами, не отрываясь от своей мега-важной работы — повернулся и посмотрел на меня.  
Ощущение было, как если бы он ударил меня под дых. Я реально задохнулась от обрушившейся на меня энергии. А мгновением спустя стало горячо между ног, потому что Беркутов стал трахать меня взглядом, и сопротивляться не было сил, моя энергия или что это было, оказалась и на сотую долю не так велика, как у него.  
Не знаю, что было бы дальше — Беркутов меня просто раздавил, превратил в тряпку, в кусок пластилина — но в голове заколотилась мысль: «Как он это делает! Я тоже так хочу! Мои клипы будут продаваться как пирожки!». Я начала анализировать ощущения, пытаясь повторить выброс Беркутова. И услышала:  
— Я беру её на постоянную работу. Один десятиминутный выход в неделю. Сто евро гонорар.  
Я посмотрела на Беркутова. Он выглядел усталым. Неудивительно, что он не стал артистом — нет сил на постоянный пробой. Одну девицу заставить течь, чтобы дала, Беркутов может. Да и девица должна быть безмозглой и бесхребетной. Ну ещё уборщицу напугать способен. Да и то не каждую.  
— Полчаса, — сказала я. — Скрипичная соната или произведение для скрипки с сопровождением занимает в большинстве своём минут двадцать-тридцать. И триста евро. За выход «на бис» ещё сто. Выход не больше десяти минут. И все чаевые — мои. И это всё на дебют под одноразовый договор. Дальнейшие расценки и срок договора будут по результатам дебюта. И самое главное — вы не только ко мне с домогательствами не лезете, но и другим не позволяете.  
Беркутов посмотрел на меня изучающе и сказал:  
— Играй. Посмотрим, тянешь ли на эти полчаса.  
Я взяла скрипку, стала играть ту самую сонату Изаи, которую наметила для покорения клуба. Я сыграла до середины её первую часть, когда Беркутов рявкнул:  
— Стоп! Это халтура.  
Я положила скрипку. Смешно было рассчитывать на иной результат. До концертного уровня мне ещё учиться и учиться.  
А Беркутов сказал:  
— Ты и вполовину не даёшь в слушателя того, что можешь. Играешь как полузомби. Какого чёрта ты всё закрываешь в себе?  
Я вздохнула. Не он первый говорит, что я недоигрываю. Ольга Ивановна думает так же. А Илья говорил, что моя музыка закрыта от слушателя, что я создаю привлекательный мир, но не позволяю слушателям войти в него и насладиться им.  
И хуже всего, что я сама прекрасно вижу, как слаба и неуклюжа моя игра. Но как это исправить, не знаю.  
— У вас есть идеи по улучшению? — спросила я. — Только не предлагайте мне влюбиться! Я это уже два месяца слышу. Но советчики забыли объяснить небольшую деталь: как найти того, в кого можно влюбиться? Я одних козлов отыскиваю. От простого траха без имён и обязательств пользы в сто раз больше, чем от так называемых «серьёзных отношений»!  
Беркутов хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Любовь к мужчине или женщине — ничто по сравнению с любовью к жизни, к стремлению чувствовать её вкус. А ты жизнь не любишь.  
— Вот не надо мне объяснять, чего я люблю, а чего нет! — мгновенно взбесилась я. — Вы не представляете, как надо хотеть жить, чтобы выжить там, где выжила я!  
Беркутов озадаченно похлопал глазами. И сказал так, словно совершил мировое открытие и теперь пытается растолковать его дебилке:  
— Хотеть жить и любить жизнь не одно и тоже. Пока не научишься наслаждаться жизнью и ценить как можно больше её удовольствий, ничего в жизни не добьёшься.  
Я захлопала глазами не менее озадаченно. А Беркутов сказал:  
— Учись наслаждаться жизнью, кайфовать от неё, брать удовольствия и стремиться к ним. Для чего тебе гонорары? На что ты их хочешь тратить? Или просто на деньгах сидеть? Это тоже кайф, немалое число людей так наслаждаются, но ты должна именно удовольствие от этого получать. Или ещё от чего, что дают хорошие заработки. Чего ты хочешь?  
Я промолчала. Но Беркутов настаивал:  
— Что ты хочешь делать с деньгами?  
— Не ваше дело! — разозлилась я.  
— Это моё дело, потому что ты — потенциально клиентоносный материал. Но хорошим материалом ты не станешь до тех пор, пока не полюбишь жизнь. А влюбишься при этом в мужика или нет, дело десятое. В жизнь влюбись! Это главное. Без любви к жизни и её удовольствиям нет искусства. И вообще ничего нет.  
Я ответила мрачным взглядом. И не потому что обиделась на «материал». Он для меня тоже всего лишь средство, так что всё на равных. Беркутов не понимал о чём говорит. Я сказала ядовито:  
— Выкормышу богатенькой семьи, получившему на день диплома свой бизнес, не понять, каково это, когда денег едва хватает на еду, ночлежку и обучение.  
Беркутов на миг растерялся, но тут же сказал:  
— Ты берёшь тот брикет лапши быстрого приготовления, который первым подвернётся под руку, или всё же выбираешь между несколькими фирмами?  
— Выбираю, конечно. Но если хочешь предложить мне лапшу возлюбить, то съешь её сначала сам! — разозлилась я. — В супермаркетах любая еда дерьмового качества, а лапша так просто отрава. Под угрозой голодной смерти и такое можно съесть, но...  
— Сколько у тебя друзей? — перебил Беркутов. — Как часто ты с ними общаешься? О чём говоришь, кроме как о скрипке и бытовых проблемах? И не заливай, что тебе некогда! Все работают по восемь-десять часов в день, все много времени проводят в разъездах от работы до дома, но все успевают поболтать с друзьями, у всех есть что-то кроме работы.  
Я фыркнула.  
— В какой такой реальности? В соцсеть загляни! Все везде только и скулят о том, как им серо и уныло, какая дерьмовая у них работа, да что ничего в жизни для таких, как они, не светит. У меня хотя бы скрипка есть! И перспектива разбогатеть.  
— И что ты будешь делать, когда разбогатеешь? — заинтересовался Беркутов.  
— Сначала разбогатеть надо, — буркнула я.  
— Не знаешь! — сказал он торжествующе. — И потому ничего не добьёшься.  
— Разговор становится беспредметным, — оборвала я. — Не берёшь на работу — ладно, переживу. А вот хрень городить мне не надо.  
— Ты зарабатываешь торговлей мечтами, — насмешливо проговорил Беркутов. — А сама не мечтаешь. Неудивительно, что твой товар плохо покупают. Ты как пирожник, который не умеет готовить.  
Я посмотрела на него с интересом. Это было созвучно с тем, что советовала Ольга Ивановна, но выглядело более приближенно к моей ситуации. Мечтать — это от меня зависит, а не от шансов выиграть в лотерею, иначе говоря, найти человека среди козлов. И продавая мечты, надо уметь их делать, тут Беркутов тоже прав.  
Я спросила:  
— Как мечты связаны с деньгами? Помимо того, что я хочу мечты продать.  
— Думай о том, как будешь жить в богатстве, которого так хочешь. Не подстаривай картинку под чужие стереотипы, а сосредоточься на своих желаниях. Только на своих! Хочешь бревенчатую избу с баней на крыше Башни Свободы — обживай мысленно эту избу. Думаешь, что богатство нужно для того, чтобы каждый день есть вместо пакетной лапши селёдку с картошкой и запивать шампанским, то, когда играешь, наслаждайся своей трапезой. Чтобы добиться счастья и успеха следуй только своим о них представлениям, а не стандартам других, реализуй лишь свои желания, но ни в коем случае не хотелки окружающих, и пошли всех, кто считает это неправильным, в дальнее эротическое путешествие! Это твоя жизнь и твой кайф от неё, и ни один порядочный человек в неё не вмешается, а всякое поучающее и ставящее рамки дерьмо надо выкидывать из своей жизни сразу и навсегда, иначе ты в дерьмо упадёшь и останешься в нём навсегда.  
Вот с этим я была согласна на все сто. А Беркутов продолжил:  
— И забудь бред о верности мечте. Мечты для тебя, а не ты для мечт. Человек постоянно меняется, каждые семь лет все клетки в организме полностью заменяются новыми, и по мере этих изменений меняются желания, а вместе с ними и мечты. Если человек вчера копил на дорогую машину, сегодня занялся дайвингом, а завтра поехал волонтёрить в Африке, чтобы послезавтра стать художником — это нормально. Важно только знать и признавать свои желания, не врать себе о том, чего хочешь, не отрицать свои желания и не приписывать себе желания других.  
И с этим я была согласна. Ещё как согласна! Беркутов облёк в слова то, что я давно определила для себя как основы бытия, но не могла так хорошо сформулировать. Я знала, что каждый видит в музыке что-то своё и что для успеха музыкант должен погрузить слушателя в его фантазии и желания, но то, что при этом надо собственными фантазиями наслаждаться, для меня стало новинкой. Хотя это логично: я не залезу людям в голову, не смогу узнать их мечты. Но мечтать так, чтобы энергетическая насыщенность моих мечтаний заставила мечтать других, мне вполне по силам. Ведь вызывает голод аромат еды, даже если человек сыт. Так чем аромат мечты хуже?  
А Беркутов сказал:  
— Поэтому мечтай, когда играешь. Мечтай так, чтобы ощутить вкус, цвет и запах своих грёз. Наслаждайся мечтами, люби то, что в них содержится. Вкладывай содержимое мечт в музыку всё целиком! Говори о них мелодией, которую играешь. Музыка — это всего только лишь форма, а содержание в неё можно вложить любое. Забудь вздор о раскрытии авторского замысла! Ты его не знаешь. И никто не знает. Что думал автор, известно только ему самому. А для всех остальных есть только его ремарки. Что там написано в сонате, которую ты выбрала?  
— Первая часть: Grave — Lento assai. Вторая…  
Беркутов не дал договорить, перебил, сказал с довольной ухмылкой:  
— «Важно, тяжеловесно — очень, весьма медленно и протяжно». Это всё, что реально и документально подтверждённо сказал автор о своём замысле. Всё остальное остаётся на фантазию играющего. Так фантазируй о том, что хочется именно тебе, а не всяким приблудам, вообразившим себя знатоками музыки! И люби, именно люби свои фантазии, всей душой, всем сердцам, всей вагиной и всем желудком люби, трахайся с ними, ешь их, живи в них, катайся на них, всё другое, тебе желанное с ними делай. И чем больше будет твоё наслаждение мечтами и твоя любовь к ним, тем сильнее ты пробьёшь слушателей на наслаждение их истинными желаниями и грёзами, тем лучше они будут слушать тебя, а после скажут, что только ты сполна раскрываешь весь авторский замысел. — Беркутов посмотрел на меня. — Всё поняла?  
— Да, — сказала я.  
— Тогда сосредоточься на своих мечтах, воплоти в них то, что хочешь сейчас и играй об этом! Всю сонату так играй!  
Я взяла скрипку. И тут поняла, что с мечтами у меня полный ноль. Цели, способствующие выживанию, есть, а мечт нет. Ни одной нет. Но отступать — это не для меня! Жизнь — это война, и если надо сражаться мечтами, они у меня будут. Разумнее всего было начать с малого. И я, как советовал Беркутов, подумала о том, что куплю на гонорар от выступления. Основную часть отложу на Италию, но около десяти евро можно… Я оборвала фантазию, и стала представлять, как иду по улицам Флоренции к студии звукозаписи. И заиграла об отсутствии снега, о дешёвых экологичных фруктах, о жареном мясе и красном вине, о горячих смуглых брюнетках античной внешности, о солнечных зонтиках и маленьких тавернах. И плевать, насколько это соответствует реальности! Это мои мечты, как хочу, так и мечтаю!  
Я, сопровождаемая гаремом кудрявых черноволосых красавцев, гоняла на катере по каналам Венеции, затем пила вино на пляже Сицилии, а красавцы делали мне массаж ног и обмахивали меня веерами. Я рисовала серебрящиеся лунным светом горы, сидя на террасе горного отеля, и прекрасно видела в темноте. И рисовать умела! А после толкнула на ложе Аполлона, завладела в поцелуе его шикарными сексуальными губами. И завершила сонату на той самой интригующей и страстной ноте, на которой она и заканчивалась.  
И победно, торжествующе улыбнулась. Это был новый рывок вперёд и вверх, я сама это почувствовала.  
Беркутов кивнул.  
— Уже лучше. Продолжай репетировать в этом же духе. У тебя неделя на подготовку всей сонаты. И не забывай каждый день выделять на разговор с друзьями. Не меньше трёх друзей в день и не меньше десяти минут на каждого! Это тоже обязательная часть подготовки.  
Беркутов отключился от разговора. Я озадаченно посмотрела на Софью Михайловну. Она пожала плечами.  
— Попробуйте. Это выглядит разумнее и реалистичнее, чем найти мужчину, пригодного для того, чтобы в него влюбиться. У меня было три мужа и два сожителя. И поверьте, Лилечка, ни один из них не стоил потраченных на него времени и эмоций. Один плюс — я никогда за яйца не цеплялась, соображала, что гормоны гормонами, а жизнь жизнью, и портить её только лишь потому, что гормоны за дурака зацепились, нельзя. Гормоны побушуют и перестанут, а жизнь останется. Так всегда и случалось. Хотя и говорят, что если ты встретил дурака, то шёл не той дорогой, но рецепт поиска правильного пути я так и не узнала.  
— Одна моя подруга говорит, что успешная любовь — это лотерея, — сказала я. — Её родители в ней выиграли. Но, подозреваю, там не всё так просто. А вопросов не задашь, я не настолько с ними близка. И подруга уехала из страны, так что я общаюсь с ней, с родителями больше не пересекаюсь никак. У родителей другой подруги тоже удачный брак, но я и с ними никак не пересекаюсь. Так что нет шанса узнать, как трёхмесячный гормональный всплеск растянулся на столько лет. Я не ханжа, и не считаю, что в многобрачии или многосожительстве есть что-то плохое, и не идиотка, которая думает, что любовь бывает только один раз в жизни, а не возникает новая с каждым очередным гормональным циклом, но постоянный партнёр удобнее чисто технически — не нужна новая притирка, он знает мои вкусы, я знаю, что ждать от него, а главное, после хорошей репетиции или концерта сразу наготове экологически чистый секс. И не важно, будет это в браке или в сожительстве, главное, чтобы было. Сожительство так и лучше, если что — проще разбежаться. Но как и где найти пригодного партнёра, да ещё для отношений дольше трёх месяцев — загадка. И ответа на неё я не знаю.  
— Я тоже, — с сожалением сказала Софья Михайловна. — А потому займёмся тем, в чём я могу быть полезна: сонатами и партитами Баха. Мне нравится ваш новый стиль. Надо его развить.  
Я довольно улыбнулась и кивнула. Что может быть лучше хорошей игры на скрипке?

 

* * *

Едва я вышла из подъезда дома Софьи Михайловны, чтобы ехать в Москву на занятия актёрским мастерством, как дорогу мне заступил Сашка, мой кузен. Я ошарашенно оглянулась, пытаясь понять, где он прятался — двор отлично вычищен, сугробов нет. Наверное, Сашка под окнами первого этажа стоял, от двери этот участок двора не видно.  
Какая же я дура! Расслабилась от хорошей жизни, перестала цеплять к запястью электрошокер. И даже телефон для записи не вытащить, Сашка появился слишком внезапно.  
Я покрепче сжала костыли. Сашка очень любил их вырвать и бросить подальше, добиваясь, чтобы я ползла за ними на брюхе. Сам при этом удирал быстрее ветра, чтобы не было оснований заявить на него в полицию — свидетелей-то нет, ничего не похищено, синяки на мне отсутствуют, поэтому Сашка мог говорить, что он ни при чём. И очень любил поржать за спиной дружков, когда они кидали в меня пивные бутылки и обзывали выродком. Добиться для Сашки обвинения в хулиганстве, наверное, можно было, но проще оказывалось устроить скандал деду — он на некоторое время вправлял наследнику мозги.  
Хм, а не потому ли дед оборзел и счёл меня жертвой, которую можно подставить под изнасилование? Прищучь я сама одного насильника, не осмелился бы лезть и другой. А я, дура, думала только о защите скрипки, денег и ноутбука, но не позаботилась о защите личности. И её попытались уничтожить. А ещё я совершила беззаконное разбирательство. Потому и со мной обошлись вопреки всем законам.  
Что ж, урок на будущее. А пока надо внушить Сашке мысль держаться от меня подальше.  
Я продолжала молчать, глядя на кузена. Ему надо, пусть он и говорит. Я не повторю глупость, которую сделала с сестрой — прогнала её до того, как узнала, что она замышляет.  
— Мне нужна работа, — заявил Сашка.  
— Ищи, — ответила я безразлично.  
— Устрой меня в фирму Ермакова! — потребовал Сашка. — Он твой фанат!  
Я посмотрела на кузена непонимающе. И только секунд через пять сообразила, что Ермаков — это Андрей Леонидович, владелец тренировочного зала для телохранителей и совладелец фирмы по предоставлению охранных услуг и обучения охраны.  
— Школа телохранителей принимает всех желающих, — сказала я. — Сдавай экзамены и поступай. Если хочешь зарабатывать на учёбу, будучи дворником или уборщиком при школе, то не знаю, есть ли место. Однако в этом городе полно фастфуден, кафе, автомоек и тем более коврочисток, на которые нужна мужская сила — девушки могут таскать шланг или поднос с едой, но не ковёр.  
— Сбрендила, убогая?! — аж мордой покраснел от ярости Сашка.  
— Я не вмешиваюсь в чужой бизнес.  
— Ты, тварь, весь дом под откос пустила! — горлопанил Сашка. — Дед два года пьёт без просыха, у него совсем крыша съехала!  
— Это его личный добровольный выбор, — сказала я безразлично. — Ни одному алкашу или наркоману никто никогда насильно их зелье не заливает, они в скотов превращают себя только сами по собственному желанию. А те, кто от них не убегает со всех ног, сами себе делают синдром созависимости, сами себя по собственному добровольному выбору превращают в соскотов, добровольно и сознательно губят себе жизнь.  
— Умная, да?! — разъярился Сашка. — Крутым словам в своих интернетах научилась?! А попробуй жить так, как мы живём! Все соседи нас ненавидят, упрекают за то, что сорвали сделку по строительству центра отдыха и лишили всех городских квартир!  
— А вы ждали за пакостиничество аплодисментов? — фыркнула я. — Ещё четыре года назад вас предупреждала: будете людям гадить — они вам из мести дом подожгут, а самих камнями забросают.  
— Четыре года назад они деда боготворили за защиту!  
— А теперь поумнели, — спокойно сказала я. — Так бывает. И я вас об этом предупреждала. Но поумнеть настолько, чтобы самим найти работу в городах, ваши соседи неспособны, а потому во всех бедах будут обвинять вас. Об этом я вас тоже предупреждала.  
— Отца не берут на работу, называют психопатом! И меня не берут на работу!  
— А что вы оба, ты и твой отец, умеете делать? — удивилась я. — Дядя Петя мог хорошо продать себя как токаря семь лет назад. В облцентре токари требовались во множестве. Но последние четыре года назад они не нужны никому, даже сокращения штата были в этой сфере. Зато стали нужны сварщики, электрики и сантехники, и те же четыре года назад дядя Петя мог бесплатно, через программу центра занятости, пройти обучение в райцентре. А после хоть в посёлке мастером-индивидуалом стать и заказы принимать, хоть в райцентре работу найти или в Москву уехать, не то что в столицу области. Но он не захотел учиться, считал, что мужику в тридцать семь лет западло сидеть в одном классе со вчерашними школьниками. А те, кому и в пятьдесят лет учиться было не позорно, уже ипотеки на городские квартиры в богатых облцентрах выплатили. И даже в Москве с Петербургом. До сих пор в Таралинске центр занятости бесплатно обучает на водителей маршруток и грузотакси. Трудоустройство гарантировано, транспортные фирмы постоянно дают запросы на персонал. Я сама видела объявления центра занятости в общественном транспорте, когда к врачу ездила. Больше того, в Твери полно жилищного строительства, а значит нужны не только каменщики и штукатуры, поэтому в центре занятости можно найти бесплатное обучение на сварщиков, сантехников и электриков. Хороший кафельщик, говорят, дорого ст ** _о_** ит. А после года на стройке или даже раньше можно свою бригаду по ремонту квартир сколотить, заказов у них у всех полно круглый год. Работы везде много, и деньги за неё приличные идут, были бы руки и мозги не в заднице.  
— Издеваешься? — Сашку от таких предложений затрясло. Я усмехнулась и продолжила анализ возможностей:  
— Не хочешь на стройку — делай по рабочим дням готовые завтраки и ужины для соседей, а по выходным занимайся заточкой кухонных и мясорубочных ножей. Те, кто много работает, и мужчины, и женщины, и холостые, и семейные, готовить сами не хотят, к вечеру они устают, утром некогда, а в магазинах и в кафе готовая еда не ахти какая хорошая, поэтому домашняя трапеза от соседа, которую только в микроволновку сунуть, чтобы разогрелась, пока переодеваешься, очень кстати, заказов такому специалисту делают много. Среди умеренно занятых, которые успевают готовить сами, полно разведёнок, а им нужен умелец на мелкую мужскую работу — ножи наточить, вантузом раковину прочистить и тому подобное. В этом же квартале, где ты сейчас находишься, но на той стороне улицы, где дом ** _а_** подешевле, снимает квартиру дворник-узбек, молодой одинокий парень, который именно так и зарабатывает: принимает заказы, разносит, ножи точит, раковины чистит. И, несмотря на то, что парень почти не говорит по-русски, бизнес у него настолько успешно идёт, что он увольняется из дворников, не хочет больше снег сгребать на морозе и метлой махать на жаре, ему и в квартирном уюте деньги хорошо капают, хватает на курсы русского языка и английского. А у всех четырёх квартальных кондоминиумов проблема — найти дворника с хорошей репутацией. И я тебя, с учётом нашего общего прошлого, рекомендовать не стану не только в дворники хорошего квартала, но и вообще куда бы то ни было. Сам когда-то нагадил — сам из дерьма и вылезай. А сейчас исчезни отсюда. Или я завизжу, и тогда соседи вызовут полицию. Тут с этим быстро, квартал культурный.  
— Семью предаёшь? — прошипел Сашка. — Ты за это заплатишь!  
Он плюнул мне под ноги и ушёл. Я фыркнула. Каждый сам делает себе жизнь. В школьные времена я училась, а Сашка курил на задворках и пиво хлебал. Я получала и продолжаю получать профессию, а Сашка балду гоняет и не желает слушать о способах заработать.  
Словам о пьянстве деда я не поверила. Когда он приходил в дом Марии Петровны, то выглядел вполне крепким, никаких следов запойности. Хотя, перед важной встречей мог и прочиститься. Я слышала от поселковых соседок, что запойным капельницей промывают кровь: часа два-три, и пьянчужка становится нормальным человеком. Другое дело, что после этого большинство прочищенных между кайфом от пьянки и нормальной жизнью вполне сознательно выбирают кайф, потому-то с пьяницами, кем бы они ни доводились — супругами, детьми, родителями, друзьями — никаких связей иметь нельзя категорически, надо бежать от них со всех ног, гнать их от себя и забыть об их существовании. Иначе пропадёт, изуродуется собственная жизнь, тогда как пьянь будет радоваться и наслаждаться кайфом.  
Но даже если дед прочистился перед встречей, то два года употребления алкоголя на уровне «пьёт без просыха» вызовут характ ** _е_** рные изменения внешности. А дед выглядел огурцом-молодцом. Так что кузен или соврал, выдумал всё, или преувеличил проблему, и дед стал попивать недавно. Это согласуется и с ненавистью соседей: два года назад, когда я ушла из дедова дома, положение посёлка было скверным, но не безнадёжным. Год назад положение окончательно и необратимо стало убийственным, а ещё через шесть месяцев безнадёгу осознали даже самые безмозглые жители посёлка, типа соседей деда. И вполне могли обвинить его в упущенных четыре года назад возможностях. И плевать им, что тогда они считали деда героем, осып ** _а_** ли его комплиментами. Дед должен был пережить мощный шок от такой перемены.  
Но это не мои проблемы.  
По дороге к вокзалу, а затем к Москве я искала в интернете темы для разговоров с друзьями. Или хотя бы с кандидатами в них. Кроме Марии Петровны и Ольги Ивановны у меня до отъезда из посёлка и друзей-то не было. В сети я общалась только с учителями музыки, языков и немного участвовала в обсуждении техдеталей игры на скрипке — фирмы струн, канифоли, дезинфекторов, кремов и тому подобного. И всё. Ни в каком другом общении я не нуждалась, некогда было: заучивание иностранных слов и игра на скрипке требуют много времени. Когда я уехала из посёлка, в моей жизни появились Танюшка и Кристя. Но у них своей работы полно. Десять минут в день, конечно, найти для разговора могут, только вот о чём говорить? К тому же Беркутов сказал, что друзей необходимо найти больше. Прав он или нет, я не знаю. Поэтому могу только проверить на практике и посмотреть на результаты. Ради скрипки я сделаю если не всё, то многое. Скрипичная игра — моя главная жизнь. Остальное идёт как приложение к ней. И потому надо постараться сделать мою истинную жизнь наилучшей.  
У здания курсов меня встретила группа фанатов человек в десять. Опять захлестнул страх и тут же пронзило болью спину и ноги.  
Ну нет, это никуда не годится! Фанаты неизбежны, и бояться их никак нельзя. Толпой надо управлять. Артистка я или нет?!  
Только как это делать без скрипки? Да и скрипка — не гарант безопасности. Супермаркет тому доказательство.  
Надо учиться властвовать над толпой. Только все приёмы этого действа придуманы для здоровых, а не для калек. Что ж, хочешь владеть этим миром — научись владеть фанатами, будучи едва способным передвигаться инвалидом.  
Я пошла к фанатам, стараясь выглядеть максимально уверенно — насколько это возможно для того, кто без подпорок не может толком сохранять равновесие.  
С другой стороны, это не я гоняюсь по морозу за эфимериями. Так что если кто нетвёрдо стоит на ногах, то не я, а они. Осознав это, я полностью успокоилась. И даже решила поделиться с ними уверенностью в себе, спокойствием, независимостью и самостоятельностью. Не уверена, что получится, это личностные качества, а не эмоциональное заражение, которым зарабатывает артист, но надо хотя бы попытаться. За всё в жизни необходимо платить, и если фанаты делают рекламу мне, нужно что-то сделать им, иначе я останусь без поддержки.  
Я раздала автографы — теперь это была прописная, а не печатная, L, которая безотрывной линией переходила в скрипичный ключ, он так же безотрывно продолжался в прописную М, а её хвостик заканчивался сердечком. Не блеск дизайн, но пойдёт на все оставшиеся времена. И закорючек достаточно много для графологической экспертизы, если что. Хотя кому может интересно, фальшивый это автограф или мой?  
Я поулыбалась фанатам и вошла в здание. Хорошо ещё, тут охрана есть, и они за мной не пошли. Надеюсь, фанаты уйдут до конца занятий. Меня отнюдь не радовала перспектива тащить за собой такой хвост к Софье Михайловне или к моему дому.  
Хорошо ещё, что сестра и кузен скудны разумом, не догадались отомстить, сообщив фанатам адрес Софьи Михайловны. Ох, а ведь ещё есть Олеська, Антон и Илья. И Ник. Хотя он будет молчать, договор продолжает действовать.  
Но если из группы, обучающейся актёрскому мастерству, кто-то слил меня фанатам, то такое и дальше будет происходить. Меня сольют на реп-базе, сложат два и два ученики Марии Петровны или их родители. Очень многим хочется побыть в центре внимания, посверкать звёздностью, а сплетня о звезде, пусть даже такой ничтожно малой, как я, это самое внимание к сплетнику привлекает. Вот только соседи отнюдь не обрадуются фанатам у ворот. Чтобы не подставлять Марию Петровну и Софью Михайловну, я могу переехать, но от фанатов у реп-базы, учебного центра и даже возле клиники это не избавит. А на такси у меня денег нет. На машину тем более. Я зарабатываю на приличный прокорм, жильё, обучение и, самое главное, на лечение, но откладывать получается лишь ничтожные гроши. А ведь надо копить деньги на Италию, перебираться туда как можно скорее, поэтому брать кредит на машину, даже самую дешёвую, восьмидесятых годов прошлого века, смысла нет — это будут деньги выброшенные в мусор, потому что продать такую машину тяжело: кому нужен древний хлам, когда на любом авторынке всё заставлено машинами трёх-пятилетней давности? В Европе, Японии и Южной Корее машины первые годы после выпуска ездят без техосмотра, а купить новую дешевле, чем платить за техобслуживание и налоги на использование устаревшего транспорта, который не соответствует ежегодно ужесточающимся эко-нормам. Соответственно, в странах третьего мира полно не супер-новых, но приличных авто, а потому гроб сорока лет от роду никому не нужен. Разве что в металлолом после сдать. Но я не настолько хорошо зарабатываю, чтобы позволить себе столь убыточную продажу купленного. К тому же я могу получить приглашение на работу от зарубежного паба или клуба, а невыплаченный кредит сделает меня невыездной. Так что машину мне никак не купить. Но и без машины никак.  
Вот же зараза!  
Надо думать, как выкрутиться.


End file.
